Fred and Angelina: It's Complicated
by slytherinqt
Summary: Angelina/Fred's relationship throughout Hogwarts. THERE WILL BE A POST-HOGWARTS SEQUEL. Changed rating to M for swearing and there might be some sex/nudity mentioned in later chapters.
1. The Start

_So I've decided to repost the entire story starting with the first chapter because I am a better writer than I used to be. At first, you may only notice small changes but they will gradually get more impactful and I'm going to change the storyline a bit. This is my first long fan fiction and it is about Fred and Angelina throughout their Hogwart years. The first few chapters will be a bit short but eventually will grow longer. Thanks for reading and please review!_

_(Takes place at the very beginning of 1__st__ year)_

"Goodbye mum!" Angelina yelled to her mum out of the train window just as it took off.

She ducked her head back inside the train and looked around the empty compartment she was situated in. It was way too quiet for her taste, so she decided to go search for a different one that actually had other kids in it.

As soon as she stepped foot outside of the compartment she bumped smacked dab into someone and landed right on her bum.

"Oi, mind watching where you step!?" She spat, rubbing her sore backside.

Angelina looked up to see a tall red headed boy, kneeling down to pick up the sweets he had dropped. As he stood, his arms full of soiled candies, he shot her an angry look.

"Why don't YOU watch where you're going next time? Those were all I had!" He snapped.

Angelina took a good look at the boy taking in his bright red hair, dark hazel eyes, and shabby robes. He was a Weasley. She'd never met one before but her father worked closely with Arthur Weasley at the Ministry of Magic, said he was nice but a poor fantasist who would never amount to anything.

Immediately, she cast the boy a sympathetic look and handed him a fistful of coins. "…to get more sweets from the trolley..."

The boy gaped down at his open palm, clearly flabbergasted at the amount of money she'd just crammed into his small hand.

"If you need more money I could—"

"No, no! Thanks but this is more than enough…look, m'sorry for bumping into you and for being so rude about it, I'm George. George Weasley." He stuffed the money in his pocket with his left hand and handed the other out for her to shake. She shook his hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you George…you know my father knows your father. They both work at the Ministry together…I've never met him but I've heard a lot about him."

"I'll bet you have, a lot of people talk down about us Weasleys…"

"Not everything I've heard about your family is bad. I'm not going to lie, my dad has said some things about your dad that weren't so positive and my mother gossips an awful lot about your family…I don't know what she means by it, but I've heard her and my God mum call you lot traitors."

"And you believe all of it?" George asked, his face falling.

"No. I disagree. I think that those Malfoys we live door to are just getting to there heads. You seem alright to me…and I'm sure your family are alright people too."

The boy smiled. "It's weird you live next to the Malfoys…you really don't seem like the snobby rich pureblood type at all…um what's your name?"

"Angelina Johnson."

"Well Angelina, want to come sit with me and my brother...? After I go catch the Trolley that is?"

She nodded. "Sure," and together they both went off to seek the Trolley.

When they finally made it back to George's compartment with handfuls of licorice wands, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, and every flavor beans, it was empty. "My brother probably went off to find me," he said taking a seat before he began opening a small packet of every-flavor beans.

"He's not one to just sit around and wait, he probably got bored in here and went to start looking for me...bugger should've listened. See I told him to come with me so we could trick our brother Charlie into giving us a couple sickles to get some more sweets but all he said was that he didn't feel like getting beat up again and stayed in here."

"Sounds smart."

"Funny, usually I'm the one with the good sense."

She laughed a bit. "So…what house do you hope to be sorted into? Everyone in my family who's ever attended Hogwarts were sorted into Slytherin. I'd like to be in Gryffindor, though."

George choked on his chocolate frog and looked at her as though she'd grown two heads. "Your entire family was sorted into Slytherin! I've heard that only the bad witches and wizards go there!"

"Yeah…well my family isn't exactly what you call nice. In fact they're all—" Just then, two boys burst into the compartment laughing madly.

"Fred, where've you been?" George asked.

"With this bloke, met him when I ran into Percy and—"

Angelina, whom was sitting over to the far side of the compartment remained quiet for a time.

She thought she was seeing double as her eyes flickered from George to this new boy who'd came parading in only minutes ago.

"Great Godric, you're—"

"Twins?" The two boys said simultaneously.

"Yes, TWINS." Angelina said loudly, still looking from one to the other.

"Merlin, would you look at that, George!?" the identical redheaded boy called Fred exclaimed sarcastically.

Afterward, Fred realized how rude he sounded and felt a tad bad about it, but the thing was that he wasn't at all trying to be ill mannered; the sarcasm just flowed so casually in his words.

"So. Who's your sharp-witted friend here, brother?"

"This is Angelina, Angelina this is my twin, Fred." George said.

"You don't have to be such a twit about it…. I've never seen twins before." Angelina told Fred, ignoring whatever George was saying at the moment.

"Well then, forgive me your highness, for behaving in such an inappropriate manner." Fred bowed to her mockingly.

"I've just met you and your already acting like a git…says a lot about you." she rolled her eyes and sat herself back down, this time she was seated much closer to the small, dreadlocked, dark-skinned boy who'd come in with Fred.

He gave a small cough and she turned to him and it dawned upon her right then that he had probably been waiting for her to introduce herself this whole time.

Flashing a small apologetic smirk she said, "I am so sorry…I was just so preoccupied with that bickering fool," she shot Fred a glare and he rolled his eyes and sat down to start gorging himself with his brothers sweets, "that I didn't even notice you were waiting for me to say something to y—"

Without any words, without any hesitation, the handsome black boy took grasp of her hand and kissed it, much to her surprise.

"Apologies are unnecessary here, fair lady…lets just get right to the introductions…I'm Lee Jordan. And may I ask who you are, my stunning sweet?"

Angelina blushed and hurriedly wiped her hand off on her clothes. "Uh—Angelina-Johnson," she told him as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Don't mind Lee," Fred said through a mouth full of chocolate frog. "He says the same thing to all the pretty girls…which is weird because he's saying to you."

Angelina turned a disgusted face to Fred, "It's very impolite to eat like that." She cringed as his mouth attacked a marshmallow bug.

"Do you even plan to do any learning or are you just going to chastise me the remainder of our years together at Hogwarts?"

Angelina gave him a snide look but said nothing.

"So," Fred turned back to his brother. "I want to know where you got every last piece of this."

"Every last piece of what?"

"The candy, dimwit, where in bloody hell did you get all of it? Mum didn't give us any money, they aren't the homemade ones she usually makes, and I know you didn't fool Charlie with the old 'I spilled my sweets' trick."

"Actually, I did spill them…all over the floor when we ran into each other." Geoge said, gesturing to Angelina. "She gave me the money to replace them."

Fred grinned hard at his brother as if he'd hit the jackpot before stuffing a gummy rat into his mouth and slurping the candy tail up through his lips.

Angelina was so disturbingly fascinated by the boy's eating habits that she had almost forgotten how to speak.

As Lee put an arm around her and George and Fred had decided to start up a pumpkin pasties eating contest, she could tell that this was going to be a very long trip indeed.

An hour later, Fred and George were moaning miserably after they'd each downed their last pumpkin pasty and rubbed their stomachs simultaneously.

"I warned you two to stop after the 8th one so don't even look at me." Lee said, laughing.

"Well, I warned the both of you after the 1st so you really shouldn't blame me...it was a bad idea to begin with and if you both would've stopped and thought a little you wouldn't be sick to your stomachs and ready to barf, right now." Angelina told them, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Well, mum," Fred said. "Next time we try to pull such a stupid stunt just give us a good scolding."

For the umpteenth time she was here, Angelina rolled her eyes and once again pried Lee's arm from around her shoulder, scooting nearer to the window.

One of the twins let out a foul burp and she cringed.

"What is with you guys' manners? I mean didn't your mother ever tell you not to do such grotesque things in public?"

"Actually she did, several times in fact...we just never chose to listen." George told her, chuckling.

"Err-Angela…" Fred started.

"Angelina." She corrected quickly.

"Angelina," Fred stood and plopped himself down between her and Lee.

"Since I know you'll get offended I'll start off by saying no offense."

She nodded her head and he continued. "But...you're way too uptight. About everything in fact and I think you should be more...free. After all, you're an 11 year old kid, not a housewife or a mum."

"Are you kidding? You don't even know my name!?"

"I know that you're a rich snob who, until now, have lived right under mommy and daddy's noses, doing everything they say."

Angelina shot George a look. "You told him about me?"

"He's my twin! He'd find out sooner or later!"

Angelina threw up her hands in utter frustration.

"Well none of it is my fault. I didn't ask to be a pureblood or be well off. And what did you expect with my upbringing? All I've every been taught is to wear dresses and be prim and proper."

All the boys gasped.

"Well not I pity you even more." Fred said.

"That's ghastly. You poor thing, you need some reprogramming." Lee told her, frowning deeply.

"Why?" She questioned a bit confusedly.

"Listen, do you want people to push you around, underestimate you just because your girly and polite?" Fred asked her, seriously.

"No. Of course not, I want to be respected."

"You will be if you just stick with us." Lee said.

"Well, if you're going to hang with us boys, then its mandatory that we teach you not to be that but...to be one of us. So how's that sound?"

She smiled, though still a bit unsure of herself. "Great."

Fred then put his arm around her shoulder (to Lee's displeasure) and smirked. "So then we'll start with the mental stuff, you know what you like, tell us stuff about you...do you like shopping, doing your nails, that type of stuff...and if you don't have you ever?"

"Nope," she laughed, looking down at her hands. "I find it quite tedious…but I have always had a thing for flying. I love quidditch but my mum doesn't want me to play. I'm like to cook too, my house elves taught me a little and when I visited my grand mum she taught me a bit."

"Good." Fred said with a satisfied smirk. "Now what about the physical stuff, stuff people can actually see...I mean are you comfortable burping and chewing with your mouth open in public."

"Well not when I'm with my family or around any of their friends, that's for certain. But usually it's ok for me to do that stuff when I'm all by myself." She replied, honestly.

"Wonderful, well let me tell you here when you're with us I promise you won't have to worry about us judging you or anything...I mean unless you show up wearing a frilly pink dress to class one day—"

"It won't happen. EVER." Angelina said immediately, cutting him off.

"Ok then…now for the final step, you must burp. Do it as loudly as you can."

"Doesn't seem too hard, let me try." She asked eagerly.

George reached into his pile of sweets, fished out a warm bottle of butter beer, and tossed it to her.

Angelina reached up and caught it without even moving from her seat.

"Well…here goes…" She took a long sip and after a few seconds a nasty burp echoed from within her throat.

"That was great." Lee chuckled.

"I think we're going to be great friends." George said, snickering across from her.

"Yes, this is the start of a beautiful friendship...Angie." Fred said through his uproarious laughter.

"The best, Fred, the best." Angelina replied through her uncontrollable fits of laughter.


	2. Troublemakers

Fred And Angelina: It's Complicated

Chapter 2: Troublemaking 2nd years, greasy tattling gits, and detentions

**Second chapter and we all know I am not the owner of anything Harry Potter. I'm not making money off this or anything. Would be great if I did own it but I do not. So there hope you're happy you got your damn disclaimer. JK :) **

"**UH-OH we're in trouble, something's come along and its burst our bubble!" –Trouble by Shampoo**

"Bloody hell that was close, Fred," Angelina panted behind the statue.

"If I get caught I might get kicked off the Quidditch team…and Oliver would kill me…"

Fred scowled at the mention of their Captain's name, but didn't show any signs of disdain or jealousy. "Your telling me…Snape would've caught us if George didn't check the map in time…eh, speakin' of George where is the bloke?"

"He split up and went with Lee that way." Angelina pointed down the corridor to her right.

"Damn, the bastard took the map, now how the hell are we supposed to know when the cost is clear?"

Angelina shrugged. "Only one way to find out…" She took one step from behind the statue and peaked around the corner and sure enough Snape was waiting right there tapping his foot impatiently and looking around for any signs of little 2nd year troublemakers.

She quickly ducked her head back, and luckily Snape didn't see her.

"Well…Angie?" She put a finger to her lips to shush him. "He's waiting for us right around that corner. So on my count we'll run the opposite way and whatever you do: DON'T. LOOK. BACK. Got it?" She whispered.

He nodded and she mouthed, 1…2…3… and they ran like maniacs around the opposite corner Snape was in.

Angelina started looking worried as they ran. She could hear Snape's footsteps catching up behind the two of them.

"He's gonna catch us, he's gonna catch us!" She panted as they ran up past all the portraits and up the stairs trying to make it to Gryffindor Tower in one piece.

"No, keep running Ange come on!" Angelina started to shake her head wearily slowing down…but then Fred grabbed her hand to help her keep up. "We'll make it Ange, just don't look back."

As the pair continued to run, Snape's shouts of: "I'll catch you- you little hooligans" and "Come back here!" wore down and soon the shouts and footsteps were no longer audible.

Finally they looked up from panting like dogs on their knees to see they had made it to the fat lady's portrait.

"Told you." He said with a cocky smirk plastered to his sweat beaded face.

"Whatever. Let's just go in, and act as calm and innocent as possible." They nodded in agreement but then Fred realized he was still holding onto her hand tightly and let go quickly, his face turning as red as a ripe tomato.

Angelina blushed too (though you could not see it because of her dark complexion) as she mumbled the password and entered with Fred right behind her.

But when they entered there was a scene before them that made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Johnson, I am appalled you would pull something like this!" McGonagall was standing before them holding Lee and George by their collars.

"First you play childish pranks on unknowing students and then you try and run away? Despicable." She let go of the two boys, who put a bit of distance between them and their old head of house once she released them.

'_How could she find out so fast'_ Fred thought. _'Surely Snape couldn't have known it was us, the greasy git didn't even see our faces…' _

"Oh yes…Professor Snape alerted one of the portraits to come over to my office and tell me what you all were up to." She looked harshly upon the four students.

Angelina looked down at her feet as were the rest of the gang.

"Detention all of you, and just to make sure you learn your lesson I'll be splitting you up into pairs. Jordan and Weasley you will serve with me in my office for 3 evenings, and you'll do lines. Johnson, Weasley, you two will serve a 3 night detention with Snape in the dungeons doing whatever he wishes of you. Detentions start tonight, now go and stay out of trouble."

"But we have Quidditch Practice tomorrow evening!" Angelina whined.

"Just be happy your still on the team Ms. Johnson." McGonagall scowled and took her leave.

A moment later the four friends found themselves relaxed and situated on the common room couches and chairs.

"The first time we get caught and its by that greasy git..." Fred grumbled grudgingly.

"S' not that bad really. I mean for Lee and I...at least we don't have Snape!"

Lee and George laughed as Angelina and Fred scowled at them.

"Oi, be quiet will you? You dirty great prats." Angelina said, staring into the large dancing flames of the common room fire.

"Whatever miss moody, I'll see you guys later...I'm going to go take a nap till dinner." Lee said rising from the couch and stalking away to the 2nd year boy's dormitories up the stairs.

"And I guess I'll go rest up too, my poor hands'll need it if we're gonna be writin' lines with ol' McGonagall…see you guys later." George said and he left right after Lee.

"So…" Fred asked out of the blue, gazing down at his hands.

"So…" Angelina said as well, looking across the room.

"Do you think our first detention'll be that bad?" Angelina smiled shyly and rested her hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Nah, if its with my best friend then I'm sure it'll be ok." She said sincerely.

He smiled back at her, "I'm your best friend?"

She hit him lightly on his shoulder. "Well, yea, even though George talked to me first, you're the one who saved me from sitting next to Lee the entire time…remember the first time we met and you sat in between us. Even if you did come a bit late, at least you came at all..." They shared a good laugh.

"Yea, I reckon your right. At least I have detention with my best friend."

"I'm glad we're friends." She hugged Fred lightly and sat back on her spot on the couch.

"Me too Angie…me too."


	3. Ain't too proud to beg

Chapter 3: Begging, pleading, stupid Freddy

**As you know I am not the owner of anything Harry Potter. I'm doing all this for FREE.**

**Ok, I'm terribly sorry this is the shortest chapter ever. But I promise If you stick with me it will get better.**

**  
****3rd year**

It was a new year for Angelina and in the process she met new people. The first three she met at Quidditch practice. First was Harry Potter! She could not believe that she had met Harry Potter! She thought he was a talented and smart boy, but when he joined the quidditch team she was a bit jealous of all the attention he got. The other two were her new close friends Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Alicia shared a dormitory with Angelina. They both were a bit girly but it was nice for her to leave the boys' world behind and catch up with her fellow gender once in a while. George had no problem with her making new friends…actually he had taken quite a liking to Alicia. And though Lee had developed a crush on Angelina, when he found out that little Katie Bell might have a thing for him he laid off a bit and took a small interest in Katie. Fred however was a bit pissed off.

"What do you mean you can't go!" Fred shouted at Angelina who stood defiantly.

"What I mean is that I can't go pranking with you! Me, Leesh and Kates want to go to Hogsmeade to shop. Not because we want to prank people and get detentions." She crossed her arms.

Fred gave her the pouty face. "Please Angel face with sugar and gumdrops on top?"

"No Fred now stop it, and never call me Angel face again." She frowned deeply.

Instead of obeying he latched onto her leg like a child and started to whimper.

"Fred…please stop it already. It's getting embarrassing…" She said through gritted teeth. Seeing that people started looking their way she tried to shake him off while scolding him and it finally worked.

"Fine. Fine. Have it your way." He got up, his tall lanky frame towering over hers.

"But don't be mad when I pull the mother of all pranks and your not there to be apart of it." Angelina scoffed shaking her head in amusement.

"Why don't you just go with George anyways?" She asked irritably.

"Maybe because he's busy trying to get all buddy buddy with your mate, that Spinnet girl." Fred frowned.

"So, then go with Lee…" She persisted.

"He's not going, too busy making a love potion to slip in your drink at dinnertime." Angelina's eyes went wide. "Really, now? Thanks for the heads up about Lee. But I have to go catch Alicia and Katie." Fred caught her arm as she was about to walk away.

"You know I bet if I was that Oliver Wood bloke you would come with me." That was true. Angelina did have a bit of a crush on Oliver, but she didn't tell anyone so how did he know?

"Wait how do you know…" Because if he had read about it from her journal she promised to beat him to a pulp.

"Well you aren't exactly discreet about it when your drooling over him at Quidditch Practice or when you volunteer to help him put the trunk up when no one else seems to want to your all eager beaver for it and you know what else?-Uh ,Angie your face is all red…"

Angelina practically had steam shooting out of her nostrils when he paused halfway through his little rant, because everyone in the common room had heard everything he said.

"Fred Weasley you had better be a fast runner!" On that note he took off out the portrait with Angelina hot on his trail.

Hope you liked this last fluffy chapter. Because everything is TOTALLY going to change.


	4. Friendship, tears, and a stolen kiss

My first long fan fiction

**4th year**

**Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down **

--Heaven by Dj Sammy

"Fred, may I come in?" Angelina asked quietly, waiting patiently outside his room for his consent for her to come in.

It was silent for a long time before she heard him mumble for her to come in.

As she cautiously cracked the door open and walked in she saw that he was all alone.

Eversince they'd gotten word that Ginny had been taken into the Chamber he'd been up here by himself like a loner, George would never disturb him because usually he was out himself, walking aimlessly through the corridors in the afternoons, sulking in his own misery.

She sat down next to him and grasped his hand tightly in hers. "Fred I know what your thinking and it isn't your fault that Ginny's in the chamber."

He angrily wiped a tear away from his cheek, feeling embarrassed to cry in front of her.

"It's just that, the morning before she was taken…me and George were teasing her about Harry. We were so cruel to her that she cried and ran away from us, and we thought nothing of it and just let her go…how could I be so horrible to my little sister? She could be dead and the last words I ever said to her were ones that made her cry."

He again wiped his face away from her view and a strangled sob escaped from his throat. Angelina couldn't take to see the boy she knew-so happy and carefree, be so sad and depressed.

Taking him in her arms she patted his back consoling him.

"There, there, Fred. She isn't…dead. Ginny is not dead. And you're not a horrible brother either. The other day she was telling me how she was proud to be the sister of someone who puts a smile on everyone's face."

Fred looked up. "Really?"

"Really," She said meaning every word with her heart. "And I know somewhere in that chamber she's alive. Ginny may be small but she's stronger than you give her credit for. Even if we can't see it. I have faith she's still here."

Fred straightened up a bit, feeling much better, though ashamed he had just cried in front of a girl.

"Thanks Angelina, I needed this talk. I'm sorry, you know about crying all over you like a sissy." He told her, sniffling.

Angelina smiled sincerely. "Fred, its ok, everyone has to cry sometimes, even boys."

She wiped a tear that had escaped down his cheek.

"Really though, Ange thanks for being here with me. I don't think any other girl has as much patience and understanding than you...I mean to sit here and watch me bawl like a giant baby...thats a real friend for you."

"Anytime. We're best friends...you know I'll always always always be here for you." She told him genuinely, meaning every word from the bottom of her heart.

She got up to leave but he latched onto her wrist.

"Angie, you're not going to tell George or Lee, or the girls are you?"

"Of course not, this is a me and you thing. No one else has to know." He looked at her with a sort of gratitude in his light hazel eyes.

Just as she was about to departure and her hand was fingering the golden knob, he called her back. She turned to face him.

"Yes Fred?" She asked.

He looked down bashfully.

"Erm, would you come over here a sec?"

"Sure." Coming to his bedside she looked into his eyes ready for anything else he needed her for.

And then it happened he slowly moved his head up to hers and kissed her.

It only lasted a few seconds but he memorized this moment, captured it and placed it in the keepsakes of his mind...the seams of her full dark lips, how warm her mouth tasted, and how she smelled of vanilla and coco.

When they both pulled back each had a small smile on their face.

"Was that all Fred?"

"Yeah." He said certainly.

"Alright then. But this doesn't change our friendship or anything, does it?"

"Course not, it was a harmless kiss Ange. Nothing of the sort could ever ruin us." She nodded her head in agreement, shot a small smile in his direction and exited his room, leaving Fred the happiest he'd been in months.


	5. Hallelujah:Morning after Ginny was found

**Chapter 5-!Hallelujah!**

**_Its the morning after Ginny was found..._**

* * *

**_4th year_**

"I'm so happy that they finally found Ginny." Angelina sighed contently that morning, taking a sip of her morning pumpkin juice.

"I know. Ron and Harry are amazing for pulling such a risk...to go down there and put their lives on the line just to save her...so heroic." Alicia said.

"You know all I have to say about that is hallelujah...George has been crying his bloody eyes out eversince he found out she was in that damn chamber. Maybe now I can finally get some rest without hearing him sniffling under his covers." Lee chuckled, receiving a hard slap on the back of his head from the irritated redhead next to him.

"WHAT, its true." He said defensively.

"Seriously though, your brother and Harry are too brilliant!" Alicia said cheerfully.

"Quiet down will you, love, some people don't know he's my brother and I'd like to keep it that way." George whispered behind his hand.

"After what he did you should be proud!" Alicia huffed.

"I know, to go and put your life on the risk like that..." Katie chimed in, "and Lockhart...I guess he's a hero too for going in with them, but I kinda expected him to rescue her all by himself."

George snorted indignantly at Katie. "He isn't all he claims to be y'know, Ron told me he was a fraud the whole time! He's been taking credit for what other wizards have done all along."

Angelina nodded. "George you're absolutely right, glad I wasn't one of those girls gawking over him, would've been a major disappointment."

Alicia & Katie both nodded sadly, staring off into space.

Suddenly Fred raced up to the table, his school clothes looking a bit disheveled on him.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, Gred?" George mumbled to Fred who was setting his school bag down on the floor next to Lee's.

"Overslept." He yawned.

"Well your kinda late to breakfast..." Katie said.

"Oh really am I?" Fred grumbled aggravatedly, sitting down next to Angelina as he watched all the food in the great hall disappear off the plates.

Angelina quickly made a grab for the two blueberry muffins and half piece of bacon lying on her plate before they vanished.

"Here," She tossed them to Fred and watched as he hungrily chomped down the piece of bacon first.

"Thanks." He grinned appreciatively, biting into one muffin and stuffing the other in his school bag for later.

"Your welcome," She smiled. "...so you wanna go and check on your sister in the hospital wing after this?" he nodded and smirked happily, remembering what Angelina told him. And all along she'd been right. Ginny survived. She had come out of this horrible disaster alive and breathing.

"Alright, Ange." He smiled a secret smile to her, and she smiled back knowing exactly what it meant.


	6. Jealousy, Cedric Diggory, and the rain

**5****th**** year**

After their little kiss, nothing actually did change. Except that they began mildly flirting, Fred usually the one to initiate it. But Fred never really spoke of how he felt about her, so she just moved on. Fred still being **just** a friend. Now she had taken an interest in Cedric Diggory the hufflepuff God, and he had taken one in her. Though Alicia & Katie cheered her on, Fred was not so pleased about this new guy in her life………….

"What's up with Fred suddenly distancing himself from you all of a sudden? Kind of weird don't you think?" Alicia asked.

"Your right, we haven't sat down and talked in forever…"Angelina said sadly as she paced the length of her room.

"You need to sit down Angie. I'm sure Freddy has a perfect reason," "He's just a bit busy with pranks and all…" Alicia looked up from the book she was reading on her bed.

Angelina shook her head in agreement.

"Your right. I just need to relax, forget everything for a minute; I think I'll go for a walk. A little chilly out but its ok."

"Angie it's practically freezing." But before her friend could stop her, Angelina grabbed her cloak and left the dorm.

Angelina jogged down the staircase, out the fat lady's portrait, to the entrance doors, and out by the black lake to her favorite beech tree. As she approached she slowed, seeing a figure already there, throwing rocks into the dark waters while sitting at the edge of the lake.

She joined him.

"Fred. What are you doin' out here? It's raining pretty hard." His eyes remained ahead of him staring out across at the forbidden forest.

"Trying not to barf at the thought of Cedric Diggory." He replied smugly. "And besides I like the rain." He smiled as it soaked him.

"You know I love it even more when you come out." He added sweetly.

She smiled until she realized he was looking down at her chest which was soaked through revealing a black lace bra.

She slapped him hard on his head and he laughed. "You're a real perv, Fred." She couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face.

"Couldn't help but take a peek, you've done a lot of growing down there since first year." He chuckled.

"I can't help but think what Diggory would do if he heard you." She laughed.

Fred sighed deeply. "Can we please not ruin the moment with that?"

"I'll just ignore the raging jealousy." She smiled placing her hand on his knee.

"Course' I'm not jealous, I just thought you were smarter than to go off with a pretty boy like Diggory." He said, all jokes aside.

Angelina winced and ignored the comment, then had the idea to try to lighten the mood again.

"Awww you're just being a prat Fred, Ced's not that bad." She gave him a friendly squeeze on his knee.

"Are you sure about that." He automatically replied.

"Positive." She gritted out, losing her patience.

"He's really not all that great." Her hand gripped his knee harder but remained in its place.

"He pretty much is, he's charming, mature, kind, and handsome, the list just goes on and on…"

"Yea," Fred said in a mean tone. "He's bigheaded, a pushover, conceited, prat-like, and over everything else, annoying." He finished in a harsh voice.

Angelina's temper got the best of her as soon as he had the nerve to say those things.

"Listen Fred, I tried to brush your negative sayings off, but the truth is I'm really not in the mood for more of your dribbling bullshit. we're supposed to be friends and friends don't tear each other down like this."

"Let me guess you think I'm against you? Trying to oppress you when in reality I'm trying to make you see truth."

Angelina removed her hand from his knee and her expression became livid.

"Why is it that when I advance relationships in my life with anyone but you, you get like this!?!"

"Like what? I'm just trying to protect you from getting your heart broken. Because if I know anything about a guy like Cedric Diggory its that they usually leave girls like you for a far better opportunity-in his case, Quidditch-or cheat on you with some other prettier girl."

This had been the wrong thing to say because Angelina's angry expression melted into a hurt, tragic, expression. He immediately reached for her hand.

"Ange-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She snatched her hand and abruptly stood up.

"You boys need to get a clue, and realize we have feelings." She stalked off toward the castle but he caught up with her and took hold of her shoulder firmly turning her around to face him. "I'm sorry Ange; it's just that I don't trust him with you."

"Well, I'm sorry too Fred, because you'll just have to get over it, because I like Cedric and he likes me." She turned and continued into the entrance of the castle leaving Fred to sulk in the rain.


	7. Fred,Blonde Tarts, and more jealousy

**5****th**** year**

"I can't believe you two are really going out!" Katie gushed. Angelina just smiled. "What I don't believe is how Cedric Diggory could actually want _me_,"

She took a bite of her kidney steak pie and continued, "Specially since Fred is so close to me. He and Fred don't get along at all and everybody knows that. I personally think it's so sweet that the both of them are planning to truce on my behalf…"

"Cedric told you that?" Alicia asked leaning a bit closer over the table to Angelina.

"Yea, he told me he was willing to put it all behind him for our relationship to go forth." She smiled dreamily thinking of how sweet Cedric was.

"And Fred….?" Katie asked.

"…Well he didn't actually voice it, but I'm sure once Cedric convinces him that this feud is just a silly tiff he'll consider it and we can all be great friends!"

"You are too naïve Angie." Alicia shook her head.

"Ah, here Lee & George come now, we can ask their take on this silly little how do you say 'tiff'." "NO." Angelina told Alicia harshly. "And why not?"

"Because they'll just side with Fred and say Cedric's a bigheaded prat! That's why! I'm tired of my friends bashing out my boyfriend." Angelina ended the conversation sharply right before Lee and George sat down.

"Hey Ange, Katie, _Leesh_." George smiled as he put one leg over the bench and sat down.

Angelina and Katie said hello, but Alicia blushed and waved her hand shyly at George.

"Ello girls, how as' your lovely days been?" Lee asked and winked at Angelina who paid him no attention.

"So, so." Katie said. Alicia didn't say anything as she was busy making eyes at George, so Angelina spoke up.

"Well It's been ok, I guess-but-uhhh! Would you quit it Lee, I've got a boyfriend for Pete's sake!" Angelina turned away from him as he blew her a kiss.

"So much for not bringing Diggory up." Alicia snickered turning away from making goo-goo eyes with George.

Lee rolled his dark eyes. "So what's your reason for not bringing up your hot, sexy, bigheaded, prat-like, conceited, looks-obsessed, boyfriend?" Angelina sneered. "Because you'd say something like that if I did." She turned away from Lee out of irritation and turned to George.

"So, where's Fred, Georgie?" George looked away from Alicia. "I think he's pissed off at something. He's up in the room-said he wasn't hungry," He started to wolf down his pork chops.

"Don't know what's wrong with him-maybe it has something to do with Pretty Boy Diggory and his _best friend_."

Angelina's face fell. "You and your brother have issues with always putting the blame on me, you know that."

"_Right_." George narrowed his eyes staring Angelina down.

There was an awkward silence before Alicia intervened the staring contest.

"Uh…Angie, George, enough." Alicia turned to Angelina. "I think we should go up early. We can study for Snape's potions test and I'd bet it'd clear your mind to be out of this noisy hall."

Katie nodded her head and Angelina followed suit after her friends out of the hall. They walked silently the whole time, until they started hearing noises coming from a corridor they were about to turn up ahead.

"You hear that?" Katie whispered, looking a bit terrified.

"Yeah." Alicia and Angelina said in unison, slowing down their walking pace. They all stopped as they came to the corner they were supposed to turn, where the strange noise was coming from. Angelina took the first step forward and raised her wand, approaching.

She slowly eased up until she put her back on the edge of the wall and jumped out upon Fred heavily snogging some blonde girl who looked vaguely familiar.

"FRED!" The two jumped apart and Fred turned to look, as if he was about to tell her to piss off when he realized who she was. "Angie…I'm-Its not-" Angelina acted as if this didn't bother her, as if him snogging some tart didn't make her want to squirm.

"Its-its, alright Fred. But who is your friend." She asked uncomfortably.

Fred gestured to the girl. "This is Bridget Lanai, my new girlfriend."

Those words made Angelina's heart stop, for what reason, she did not know. She felt completely off, like she would vomit at any given second.

"Lovely." She forced the words out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bridget." The two girls shook hands.

"Aren't you in my Charms class, Angelina?" Bridget asked.

"Yea." Came Angelina's simple and cold reply. "Well I'd best be off, Alicia and Katie probably think a monster's dragged me off by now." She laughed falsely.

Fred and the Bridget turned on there way, but just before he disappeared around the corner he turned around to look at Angelina. And she gave him a secret look that said, 'I surely do not approve' He read it and gave her a look back. 'We'll talk about this later', and disappeared around the corner back to Katie & Alicia.

**Potions (the next day)**

Fred sat way across the class with George, his head lying on his desk when out of nowhere he felt a hard THWACK on his head. Thinking it was Snape he quickly got up but instead discovered a wad of paper. He opened the crumpled thing. It read: 'When did you meet Bridget?' He looked across the room and discovered it was from Angie. He took a quill from his bag and messily scrawled back: 'about a week ago, why?' And threw it her way when no one was looking. She caught it and crumpled it open, her eyes scanned it thoroughly and she wrote back: 'I don't like her' He got it back and read her message. Frowning slightly he wrote: 'What's wrong with Bridget' He tossed it, she read it and the last note he received back from her said: 'Everything'

**Break between classes out in the courtyard….**

"Why does Fred have to stress me out all the time?" Angelina asked Alicia plopping down on one of the stone benches.

"Because it's what boys do best." Alicia replied sitting down beside her.

"You know he has a girlfriend?" Angelina said wincing slightly at the last word she said.

"That's good for him, he's actually committed this time; he usually just goes around shagging random chicks." Alicia shrugged.

"WHAT!" Angelina screeched falling off the bench. "How in bloody hell do you know this about Fred and I don't!?!"

"You know George tells me everything." Alicia said matter-of-factly. "It started with that Greengrass girl's older sister."

Angelina covered her mouth. "Oh my God.Oh my God. Not with a Slytherin…." She shook her head trying to deny the truth.

"Yes, she was his first." Alicia said as if it was normal everyday things they were discussing. "So. What are you going to do with this new piece of information-destroy Fred's life?"

"No. I'm going to pretend, pretend like I don't know and I don't care. There's too much on my belt right now. First this blonde bimbo, then all the boy's dislike of Cedric, now Fred's little sex addiction has moseyed its way into my life. What in bloody hell does God want me to do?"

"So that's it, just pretend like everything's great?" Alicia asked in disbelief that this was _the _Angelina she was talking to. Angelina nodded.

"I won't even bring up his blonde bimbo, that's just how serious I am."

**A week later….**

Angelina and Fred found themselves pouring over their Transfiguration papers in the library on Sunday. Angelina knew that Fred would never come to the library on a Sunday even if his life depended on it so she grew a little suspicious.

"Hey Fred, what's been on your mind lately." Angelina asked quietly. He abruptly shut his transfiguration book and looked up at her as if he'd been waiting all day for her to ask him that.

"You." Well, he certainly didn't waste any time getting to the point.

She blushed a bit taken aback by his forwardness. "What do you mean Fred?"

"I mean that I'm worried about you and that Diggory guy," Fred said, looking the role of worried all over.

Angelina rolled her eyes this was about the 3rd time one of her friends including Lee and George, gave her this speech. But with Fred, he was just starting to sound like her father or something.

"I'd never think you of all people would go with him. Your kind and his just don't mix, y'know…he's one of those pretty people-"

"And what you didn't think I couldn't land with someone as popular and cool as Cedric. That I'm not good enough for someone like him." She said getting up from her seat and towering above him.

Fred shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder settling her back down in her chair. "No-Angelina, you're not listening to me, I mean that he's not good enough for you. Pretty boys can never just commit to one girl. He has loads of em' lined up just to get a word in with him. It won't last I can guarantee it."

Shocked he would ever say anything as hurtful as that Angelina arose again all control out the window. "You know what I think? I think you're jealous that I finally found someone and I don't have to sit back anymore and watch you and some twit from my Charms' class snog each other senseless, that now I have someone I can snog all I want."

Fred winced at her words. "I'm tired of you bringing that up, we've already discussed it and frankly I'm done!" Fred said, his voice volume growing louder by the second.

"Well if I do say so myself I don't think writing down on a piece of paper: 'What's wrong with Bridget?' and passing it to me during Potions passes as a discussion." Angelina said.

Fred frowned. "Well I don't give a shit; I don't want to talk about her."

"WHY!" Angelina yelled.

Madame Pince gave them an evil glare and Angelina lowered her voice.

"Why?" Angelina whispered.

"Because I don't." He whispered back.

"Well when you do, come and find me." Angelina scooped up her things and left.


	8. UR eyes R a decoy 4 what u really feel

**_Chapter 8_**

**_1 week later_**

5th year

Angelina scooted up against the beech tree uncofortably as Cedric kissed a light trail down her neck gently.

He kept moaning (she guessed it was to get her turned on or in the mood) and it was really starting to annoy her whenever he did it since he so very often.

Sensing her mild discomfort, he pulled back with a look of concern in his stoic brown eyes.

"Something the matter, Angelface?" As soon as he spoke those two words out loud together, Fred's face popped up out of thin air in her mind...but like she'd been doing all week, she shook the feelings off. They hadn't even talked in weeks and it was killing her...more importantly it was killing their friendship.

"Nothing Ced, just keep doing what you do best." He flashed her one of his overconfident grins and went back to tending to her neck.

Out of the corner of her eye Angelina noticed something moving. She turned to see Fred walking her way and jumped slightly, making Cedric stop again.

"Are you ok, Ange?" Cedric asked, moving his perfect brown hair out of his eyes.

She shook her head frantically. "Yeah, course, I just thought I saw something move in the water." She lied.

Cedric sensed her dishonesty and turned to see what she had.

He sighed wearily upon spying Fred sitting 2 trees away from them. Not close enought to get up and defend his territory and not close enough not to be worried but just close enough.

"Is it that redhead boy? Fred isn't it?" He said gesturing with a tilt of his perfectly structured chin.

She briefly glanced over at where Fred was sitting, seemingly not knowing they were there and staring out at the Lake.

"Don't be ridiculous." She stated, with a fake look of assurance that Fred wasn't a problem in their relationship.

He again detected her lie. "What do you have to lie to me about, Angel, I'm your boyfriend, I'm not gonna do anything to you. Just tell the truth."

Angelina grabbed his arm and gave him a peck upon his fair-skinned cheek. "I promise that I'm not--"

"Don't waste your time spitting out lies!" He snatched his hand away from her and scooted harshly away...anger was detectable in him now. "If you haven't got any feelings for him...if I don't have to worry about him then stop acting so protective and stop lying."

Angelina was at a loss for words right now.

Cedric stood and abruptly started walking away until Angelina caught him by his pants leg.

He looked down at her.

"Just tell me now, are you breaking up with me?" She asked in a small yet stern voice.

"No Angel, I just need some space right now though...to clear my head." She nodded and let him go.

Quietly she watched as the beautiful boy whom she'd grown quite fond of walk away from her.

She turned to look up at the cloudy grey sky and she could already smell it rolling in.

The rain was coming very very soon.

Her eyes shot down two trees from the one she was sitting under at Fred.

He finally turned away from the lake, and for the first time in a week, he'd stared at her from afar, looking as if he'd known she was there for the longest. A grim satisfaction etched into his pale-looking face.


	9. Good punches,breakups, & skinny dippin!

**Chapter 9-Good punches, breakups, and... Skinny dipping?**

**This chapter is basically the starting point of Fred becoming the Hogwarts playa. You know the manwhore who gets every girl he can. It also introduces Montague who is Angelina's neighbor. They knew and hated eachother before but now its more pronounced and noticeable...guess age does come with hostility,lol.**

**I only said all that so there will be no confusion. Oh yea if you have a question about any parts of my story feel free to ask away. **

**5th year (4 weeks later)**

Fred and Angelina hadn't talked in weeks. Their friends would ask them what's wrong but they'd usually ignore it and change the subject or get up and leave. But it was starting to weigh on Fred's heart how much he missed her. Joking with her, talking with her, being with just her. The only good thing he'd seen so far for weeks is that Cedric stopped being around her so often.

"Fred you all right chap." Lee whispered snapping him out of his musings of Angelina.

"Fine." Fred whispered back.

Lee nodded, and turned his head forward once again , returning to his school work.

He looked up trying to find some sign of what the class work was supposed to be, looking around the room he locked eyes with Angelina who sensed he was lost.

"Read P.365 of A History of magic." she mouthed. He smiled dryly at her and she returned it but immediately looked back down when the teacher got up to walk around the classroom, checking to see if all the students were doing what they were supposed to.

The class continued for what seemed like forever until the bell had finally rung. Lee and George were the first ones out of the classroom.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Fred shouted when they turned back around trying to wait for him. Nodding lee and George raced off to Lunch.

Fred caught up with Angelina who had just passed the threshold. "Ange, Ange, wait up!" He jammed all his papers in his bag and ran for the door dropping quills and blank pieces of parchment all the way.

He didn't care though, he shoved past students to get to Angelina but it seemed like she was speeding up. He finally made it past the last student and ran out into the corridor but she was gone.

**2 Days later…..**

Fred had just been released from Charms class, which he didn't share with Angelina, and was wondering down the hall a bit distraught his best friend had been avoiding him for 4 weeks already. He was so busy thinking about it he didn't even pay attention to where he went and had wondered down a corridor he recognized as the first corridor he and Angelina had played a prank on someone together. He could practically hear both their voices bouncing off the walls as they ran from Snape. That's when he started actually hearing voices and his head shot up. They were coming from up ahead:

"You let Diggory get a taste so why not me?" It was a strong, mean, drawing voice. No doubt a Slytherin boy.

"Fuck off Montague, I didn't do anything with Cedric and I sure as hell wouldn't touch you." He knew that voice all too well, it was Angelina's.

"You know you want me, ever since I moved into the neighborhood, ever since you first saw me; you knew you couldn't get enough of me."

Fred came closer and peered around the corner into the next corridor and saw Angelina trapped underneath a bulky, muscular, well in-shape boy with neck-length jet black hair, blackish bluish eyes with dark circles under them, and pale skin.

Fred had seen this boy around school many times; he became captain of The Slytherin Quidditch team when Marcus Flint had finally graduated. He noticed that he and Angelina brushed shoulders more than any other Gryffindor and Slytherin besides Potter and Malfoy. And though they didn't speak much he saw some of the evil glares he shot Angelina across the Great hall. Though he didn't believe their rivalry would get this far.

Fully stepping from the shadows into the light Fred cleared his throat. "Oi, Angelina is everything ok here." The boy didn't jump like Fred would've expected, but slowly turned his head and eyed Fred as if he just interrupted something. Angelina took this distraction as an escape and quickly ducked under Montague's arm escaping from within his grasp.

She ran over and stood by Fred taking his arm, trying to lead him away.

"Fred, its ok, it was nothing." She said quickly trying to draw him away.

"No, that's not true; I overheard him trying to have it on with you." He stood his ground.

Montague walked vainly up to Fred and glared before he spoke. "I believe you just interrupted me and Johnson's little chat." Fred and Montague were the same height.

"Actually I believe I just saved her from the likes of you." Fred glared back.

Here Angelina had to intervene: "Excuse me Fred but I do believe I'm a big girl and I can handle myself, I do not need saving when I have everything under cont-"

"Be quiet Angel." He held a hand up to silence her.

Angelina turned around silently fuming with her hands on her hips; in disbelief Fred had just shushed her.

Montague stepped up and got even more in Fred's face.

"If you didn't step in, I would've probably be off having a good shag right now…but don't worry you'll pay." Montague was about to raise his wand and curse Fred, and Fred was just about to break his nose, when everything happened in slow motion.

Angelina deftly pushed Fred out of the way, lifted her fist, and gave Montague a good punch in the face breaking his nose and her diamond ring made a scar just above his left eye.

It was only until they'd left an unconscious Montague in the corridor and were running away from the scene that they realized how good of a punch that was.

"Nice punch." Fred smiled as they ran all the way outside into the cloudy gray weather.

"Thanks." she panted. "Told you I didn't need anyone protecting me." She grinned.

Again realization hit them when they remembered this was the first time they had talked in weeks.

"I'm sorry about everything, Ange." She nodded looking as if she would cry.

"I missed you, Fred." She wiped at her face.

"I missed you too, and-and-are you CRYING, Ange?" She turned her face from his view.

"Naw I just got somethin' in my eye." He didn't say anything for the longest and she thought he would burst into laughter, but instead he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

"You don't know how much I missed this. So how is that idiot-I mean Cedric-how is Cedric doing."

"I wouldn't know since we split 2 weeks ago, but yeah, looks like he didn't want to put the feud to rest either…" Fred looked down at her while they were still hugging.

"What do you mean 'the feud'?"

"You know how you two can't seem to get along…well about 2 weeks ago he told me he didn't want me seeing you anymore or he'd break up with me…"

"Is that the reason you didn't talk to me for weeks?" He asked a bit disappointed.

"No, actually I chose to break up with him, because-one, I could never do that to you, and two-because I found him making out in a broom closet with Cho Chang." She sounded a bit sad.

Fred pulled away from her with an apologetic look gracing his features.

"Angie, I'm so sorry…" He said.

"Don't apologize Fred, he was an arse just like you said he'd be." She smiled softly and sadly, but immediately her smile turned to a frown and she stepped back.

"What?" Fred asked a bit alarmed.

"Angel are you ok."

"Fine." She replied icily staring at something over his shoulder. She moved closer.

"Angel, about the breakup, its ok, you never needed an arrogant arse like that in your life." He was just about to wrap his arms around her to hug her again when she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him deep, hard, and long. The kiss was like nothing he'd ever experienced and he didn't ever want to pull away.

But he suddenly wrenched back when he heard a small gasp behind them and turned to see Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang. Cedric was staring; mouth agape at the two of them. Then he turned tail and walked away, shouting something that sounded a lot like: "I knew it."

Fred turned back to Angelina's face.

"What was that all about-kissing me to get back at your boyfriend. I thought that when a girl's boyfriend cheats on her they go and cry about it, eat a pint of ice cream or chocolate, or something."

Angelina fixed him with a glare. "He's not my boyfriend anymore and under no circumstances does, Angelina Johnson cry for any guy. Besides that kiss was for me too, it's been terribly long," She laughed. "I nearly forgot how great your lips tasted...a bit like pumpkin…and so warm too."

He could tell she was kidding with him, just a little playful flirting, and blushed.

"You know you could've just asked me to beat the shit out of him for you, I would've done it."

"I know, Fred. But I don't need you to do what I so easily can."

"And what's that." He smiled mischievously "Break Cedric's legs?"

She smiled. "So anyways, you fancy a swim?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Now? It's practically raining cats and dogs…and what about that damn squid? It'll eat us alive. Dear God you can't possibly be serious?"

"Oh I'm dead serious. This is the perfect opportunity. Everybody's probably gone and headed off to bed already and I'll bet that that stupid squid is 100 feet below the surface snoring its tentacles off. And when we're done we can just sneak back in through one of those passages you memorized from that map you used to have. The rain isn't that bad either-It's like a summer rain, perfect. Both hot and cold, just in Spring."

Fred figured she was right about the squid, after all squids needed sleep too. And after that nasty breakup with Cedric that she'd just been through she probably needed a bit of fun in her life…so of course after not much thought on the subject he went along with it. "Ok whatever you want."

They went back down the hill to the Black Lake and Fred was surprised when Angelina started to strip off her clothing.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"I believe the muggles call it 'skinny dipping'." She told him, removing her starched white school blouse.

"I overheard a muggleborn say it was fun. Never tried it. I think now is an appropriate time for the experience." Fred just smiled and shook his head as she shimmied out of her skirt and started undressing as well.

"So we are gonna leave on our underwear right?"

"Wrong." She said, with a snap of her bra.

"If you want this experience to be done the right way we've got to do it like the muggles." Angelina told him, starting to take off her knickers.

Fred wasn't really shy when it came to his girl mate and this moment wasn't any different really... But as soon as she shook off her bra, he did a double-take. Angelina had really grown up since they first met, in places he never even thought about when he was 11. And in his opinion she had grown very nicely so far. The proof was all over her body.

"And what the ruddy hell do'ya thing you're staring at. You randy bastard you really shouldn't point either it's quite rude." She laughed, looking down at Fred's crotch.

Fred had no idea what she was referring to until he looked down at the full blown erection he had peeking out from his boxers. Blushing like a tomato he hurriedly covered his private parts with both hands.

"No need to be shy Fred. Nothing to be ashamed of down there." She indicated with her eyebrow, dipping southward, shadowy eyes aiming low.

"Gee thanks." He muttered, wondering all the while, why he agreed to go along with this silly plan anyways.

He was so deep in thought about it; he didn't realize Angelina had snuck up behind him with all her naked glory out for the world to see...Until...SPLASH!

Angelina grabbed her knees, laughing harder than she had ever laughed in all her years at Hogwarts.

Fred's head popped up from under the surface of the black lake. "What did you push me in for? Bloody tart!" He hoisted himself up on the bank and ran after Angelina laughing all the while as he grabbed her waist and swung her, full-force, into the Black lake. After a while she came up gasping for air.

"Fred you idiot I didn't even get to put a charm on my hair before you threw me in. You're going to pay Weasley!"

Fred just stumbled back onto the grass cackling madly. "Your hair doesn't look that bad, kind of resembles a drowned rat, but it suites you." Angelina got out and ran after him.

They continued, running, and playing and chasing and throwing eachother into the lake until Fred's skin was as blue as an ice cube and Angelina grew tired.

decided to get out and pull their clothes back on.

"This is kind of uncomfortable, hunh?" Angelina shifted around against the trunk of the beech tree, the sensation of the dry clothes sticking on her wet skin, slightly irritating her.

"Yes it is, Ms. Johnson, but that's because you ceased to think about the consequences of acting so childishly." Fred said mocking the way Professor Snape acted when he found Fred and Angelina in the back of the classroom trying to clean up their flooded potion without him noticing. (because it really was their fault for playing around rather than paying attention)

"Oh shut it, git." She smacked his shoulder , laying her head on his shoulder as they were both slouched against the tree's back.

They remained in silence for a moment before Fred spoke, "You know I'm really proud of you for not letting that bigheaded prat mess with your happiness."

"Thanks…" She flashed him a sincere smile, "But like I said, a boy isn't worth crying or losing any sleep over, and the one that is…well, he won't make you do any of those things."

"Right." Fred said absently.

"Oh and I almost forgot about that girl your going with, Bridget Lanai, how is it going with you two?" Angelina tried to look as if she wasn't that interested.

"Actually we broke up a bit before we had that row in the library, kinda why I didn't want to talk about her."

"Oh." She didn't want to seem too excstatic. "That's a bummer, but I guess she just wasn't the right girl for you,eh?"

"Your right she wasn't that great a shag anyways,she was always accussing me of the silliest things..." Fred chuckled a bit.

"Like what?" Angelina persisted.

"Well, its kind of embarassing but she thought we," He gestured to himself and Angelina. "Were shagging or something behind her back, and she was actually jealous of you. Silly, hunh?" He laughed uneasily.

"It is...so err-happy to be back on the market are we?" She joked, laughing a bit uneasily as well.

"Its nice. But I've been looking at this girl, Meagan Fortify in our Transfiguration class. I think she likes me, and she's hot ,so why not?" He said with a bit of forced laughter, his eyes cast to the ground.

Then his eyes suddenly came up to hers, it seemed like he was trying to read her thoughts, was she really ok with him dating?

Angelina looked away from his gaze at her watch that Katie had given to her, her first muggle gift

"Dang, it's already 11:00PM, come on we have Quidditch Practice all next week." She sighed getting to her feet, Fred groaned but stood up and jogged after her up to the castle.


	10. Johnson Estate,20 elves,&Ever evil Dame

Chapter 10-Johnson estate, 20 elves, and the ever evil Dame Isaiah Johnson.

Takes place in sixth year at the very beginnging

**This chapter is loosely based on the fact that Angelina's family is quite snotty, rich, and has tons of connections to all kinds of purebloods. It also shows that Angelina's family has no clue she has half blood friends like Alicia and a mudblood friend like Katie, but what they really have no idea about is the Weasley twins. In a far off chapter you probably will get to meet the extravangtly rich, powerful, quite popular, dark wizard, Malcolm Johnson. Some parts they seem regular and kind of nice, but its only becuz the mum is the nicer more laid back one, she's still evil, just with sugar and cherry's on top of all that wickedness.lol.

* * *

**

**The Johnson Estate-7:08 am**

"Angelina, honey!!! Get up, or you won't have enough time to do everything you need to this morning." Lydia Johnson said merrily, pulling back the curtains on Angelina's balcony, letting the morning rays in.

Angelina groaned and rolled over. "Ok mum…" She yawned and stretched her muscles before clambering out of bed.

"Did Dame leave for Vladimir's last night?" She asked sleepily.

"No, honey he's staying home this year, see the headmaster's told your father of a special trip some of the Durmstrang boys are going on, and you know Dame-in too much trouble from last year to go on said trip.Anyways he told me he doesn't feel like staying at the castle while the rest of his friends leave him, so he'll just be staying here." She finished nonchalantly.

"And how the hell is he going to bloody graduate." Angelina said shaken from her half sleep state and now suddenly outraged her brother would do something so lazy and ignorant.

"Your father is going to contact the headmaster, he's a been a friend of the family's for a long time you see…"

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it, I'm already disgusted with the part before about him skipping this whole year without exams or work or tests and graduating any who." She said rubbing her temples and looking out her balcony briefly.

"Now go downstairs and eat your marmalade, toast, fillet, orange slices, potatoes, and biscotti, before it gets cold and soggy, then the house elves will have to make it over-I know you like your food fresh and hot." Her bright, fake smile returning as she sat down on the edge of Angelina's large, posh, Victorian style bed.

"Mum, there is no need for them to do all of that over again; I could just do it myself. And the house elves do have names you know, there are only 20 after all." Angelina said.

"If you know so much miss smarty pants what's all their names then." Lydia asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter expectantly.

"The four that take care of our owlery are Dinger, Pinky, Smaree, and Ziggy. The four that tend the gardens are Daisy, Jingles, Nobbs, and Jinxers. The five that housekeep all our rooms upstairs are Flooramar, Kratch, Haggle, Barney, and Nubby. The six that take care of the cooking are Natt, Coney, Isle, Diggy, Verier, and Run. And last but not least Tiny, the one who is a bit to small to do anything so you left him to me." Angelina finished, grinning smartly.

Her mother stared at her blankly a long time before she replied,"That's great you remember their names dear now go and eat before I have to choke you." She laughed.

"Whatever mum, you're just a sore loser!" Angelina called as she ran down the long distance of stairs.

Finally reaching the ancient marble tiling of the floor Angelina ran into the kitchen shouting hello to the house elves who were cleaning the kitchen. "Hey Isle, Natt, Coney, Diggy, Run, and my dear Verier!"

They all turned and smiled shyly chorusing a small shout of: "Good morning Miss Johnson!"

Angelina sat down and began chugging down everything she saw, determined to get to platform 9 and 4 quarters before a certain red head twin got there first.

She was just finishing with her orange slices before out of nowhere she felt strong arms wrap around her neck.

"Hey sissy…" Angelina groaned as Dame pulled her into a playful headlock and ruffled her hair wildly.

"Uh! Dame, don't you have someone else's life to fuck up!" She groaned as he let go of her body, trying to pat her hair back down.

"You'd better watch that filthy mouth, miss, or you'll be in serious trouble when father gets home." Dame chuckled as he ordered a bowl of cereal to be prepared by the house elves.

"You're an asshole making them do something as simple as making a bowl of damn cornflakes for your highness."

Dame shrugged. "It's what we have them for, might as well use em while their around. I honestly don't need you chastising every little thing I do, and besides you have enough problems yourself with that foul mouth. I think I should call dad up about it if it gets too out of control." Dame said in a mocking authority voice.

"Chea right," Angelina snorted. "I hardly see dad. Guess its like a thrice a year thing." She joked harshly.

Dame quickly became offended. "Dad tries his best to see us ya know, it's just his job at the ministry-but he only has it so he can take care of his family. It's his responsibility and I know it's got to be hard work raising an inappreciative pratty daughter like yourself."

"Who are you to talk about hard work and responsibility if you're not going to be doing any of that this year since you get to pass it up and get an automatic assurance of graduation?" Dame rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"Yeah, mum told me what you're doing. Just because you got in trouble last year of your own accord for burning down Viktor Krum's bed sheets because you don't like him-"

"That's an understatement; I hate Viktor Krum, the guy made all my years at Durmstrang horrid. He's a jackass and he stole my girlfriend."

"Oh please! Jenny was a whore, she probably came onto him."

Dame smiled sourly. "You're just sore that I don't have to do anything to pass this year and you still have got two more years of grueling over stupid OWLS and NEWTS. If your gonna be such a loser about it then ask father, I'm sure our **hardworking** dad could pull a few strings and do the same for you."

Angelina sneered disgustedly. "No thanks you can keep your damn free pass."

Dame shrugged and grabbed his now soggy bowl of cereal creeping out of the Kitchen.

"I hope dad misses his scam of a graduation." Angelina grumbled under her breath.

Just as she had cursed Dame under her breath her mother entered the kitchen shouting orders at the house elves.

"You missed a spot, scrub harder whatever your name is." She commanded and the house elves did so fearful she would punish them severly if not doing something to her exact liking.

She turned to Angelina. "Eat up Angelina, don't you want to see your friends sooner?"

'Yes, I miss them terribly' Angelina thought about the gang for a second before her mother painted over the images in her mind with her idea of Angelina's true friends.

"I know you, Millicent, Pansy,and Daphne are very close and since your in seperate houses you probably won't see them often, but I bet their all waiting for you at the platform right now so you can chat then." Lydia smiled and flipped her slightly curled ,dark caramelish, highlighted blonde hair over her shoulder.

Angelina rolled her eyes when her mother turned her head to get a cup of sugar. Why did she have to be so naive and oblivious to Angelina's life.

It truly disturbed Angelina deep down that her mother knew nothing about her and it was so bad she even thought Angelina, Pansy Parkison,Millicent Bulstrode, and the evil tart, Daphne Greengrass to be just like best friends or something.

"So got any crushes?" Her mother grinned.

"What if I did and he was a halfblood, or muggleborn?" Angelina asked watching as her mother's grin was vaporized from her face on the spot.

And of course,it was the expected reaction. First defening silence then shouting.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind!?! You would not dare disgrace this family in such a way.I would not allow it! Ever!" She screamed, her face livid with anger.

"It was just a question, relax." Angelina said watching as her mother practically breathed steam through her nose.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry Angelina, its just you can't do that. Not only would it disgrace our family. It would destroy our reputation, our connections and our lives. And its against our beliefs. It just isn't right to have mudbloods running around in our world,baby. Can't you see?"

"Yea, mum, I understand." Angelina said quietly, disgusted that this was her _own_ **mum** she was talking to, disgusted she belonged in this family.

**An hour later**

Angelina checked one last time in the mirror to see if she looked ok. Satisfied with her appearance she hoisted her trunk into her arms. Dame was behind her laughing as he frightened and poked at her Owl, Onyx, in its cage making her rustle around in a terrified manner.

Going out into the huge drive way Angelina stuffed her trunk in the back of the black limousine. And turned around abruptly snatching the owl cage from Dame.

"Bye jerk, I'll see you around the holidays. Have fun and remember to owl me!" She laughed at the mere thought, Dame never owled and she never once wanted him to.

"I will!" He said gaily, waving his hand like a girlfriend would sending her boyfriend off to war.

Angelina's slid into the passenger seat and gave Dame one last smile before her mother drove off to the train station. Angelina stapling only one image into her mind…. the place she'd been dreaming about going back to all summer vacation: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	11. A Frangelicious Reunion

**Chapter 11- The Hogwarts Express, Fred's and Angie reunion and Katie's crap**

**DISCLAIMER:**

I'm not JKR, & do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it!!!!!

Again if you have any questions whatsoever ask away in a review or private message.

KEEP IN MIND:** this is still sixth year continuing from the chapter before this.**

**Platform 9 and 3 quarters-yes, I edited! thanks to mr.elf for telling me about my little idiotic move, much luv to ya!!!!**

Angelina's mother didn't go through the barrier with her; in fact she hadn't gone through the barrier to the see her off to the Hogwarts express since she was a small first year.

Angelina shook it off though, her mother after all did have a lot to do today, in the car she told Angelina she was having the house elves straighten up and dust the living room to perfection for Naricssa Malfoy and Lucinda Montague were coming over for tea. Still if she wasn't going to do anything except order house elves around and sit around drinking tea all day with friends she could've at least seen her 16 year old daughter off to her 6th year of Hogwarts. It would've been the least she could do.

Angelina walked in silence wheeling her luggage behind her, looking for any sign of red hair.

After a few minutes she gave up and threw her luggage on the ground plopping herself down on top of it.

Observing all the people in the station Angelina recognized a dark very handsome boy chatting up a pretty blonde girl she recognized as Daphne Greengrass…so he had to be… Alexander David Lestat Montague, long jet black hair, pale skin, big, athletic, tall, and muscular. Her sworn enemy since day one, when he tried to grab her arse. Too bad her brother, Dame, and him had grown on each other. Practically brothers, she called it.

Suddenly she was taken out of her thoughts when she felt an insistent tap on her shoulder.

Turning around she saw Fred's tall, lanky form towering over her.

"Miss me?" He smiled and that was all the invitation Angelina needed to jump off her suitcase and throw her arms around him in a bone-crushing, bear hug.

They pulled apart and he stared at her forgetting the world for a moment, obviously realizing how much he missed this over the summer.

She had grown about an inch taller-not nearly as tall as Fred's monstrous height of 6, 3- but still very tall. Her hair wasn't done in long black braids anymore either, but now it came down in straight soft black waves down to her back, and he had to admit though the braids made her uniqueness stand out, he liked her new hairdo a bit more. Once more what else was different about her was her face, her beauty was more defined. And he could see as he watched her long lashes blink for the 4th time, that she was no longer a mere girl, but a young woman. A beautiful one at that.

"Fred?" Angelina said and he quickly remembered that he was still holding her and let go of her waist.

"Uh…so, you have a good summer?" He asked awkwardly.

"Not really. One, my brother Dame was there to bug me all summer long, two, I didn't get a single Owl from you, and three, I hardly got to see my father and when I did I also got to see Malfoy's dad. Their like best friends, always tagging around each other and stuff, kind of disturbing hunh?" She asked fiddling with the insides of her pockets.

"A bit," Fred laughed scratching the back of his neck. "But I'll refrain from asking."

"So what about you?"

"It was ok, George and I missed you terribly, all summer we had no one to test our inventions on. And when we did try our fever fudge on Ginny and Ron, mum got all scary and promised if we did it again she'd turn us into lizards." He shuddered. "It was terrifying."

Angelina laughed. "Is that your twisted way of saying you missed your test subject?"

"Why yes, and I must confess It was quite hard to remember to shower on my own without you telling me I smell like a whole quidditch team's socks." He chuckled.

"Well I guess I missed you too then, Weasley." She smiled softly and it was silent for another long moment until Angelina heard George and Lee's voices come within range.

"Oi! Stop making eyes at each other, you two!" George yelled winking at Angelina as he walked towards them.

"Yes, please. It's quite disturbing." Lee shouted.

Fred blushed at his twin and best friend's comments as Angelina flipped them both the bird.

'Damn you two.' Angelina thought briefly as George and Lee walked up.

"So Angie how was your summer holiday? Did Fred tell you how much we missed our test subject?" George came and gave her a small hug.

"Yes, he did, and I missed you guys too--a bit." She smirked.

"Oi, what about me, then?" Lee asked with a frown as he came next to her and leaned his elbow on her right shoulder.

"You too, Lee." Angelina said patting his dreads.

It seemed Lee had grown a bit too ,as he was now about 4 inches taller than her, it was quite different for her since for the last 5 years they had both remained the same height.

"Then its great I wasn't late for the train, cuz I know those dreams you've been having about me weren't doing it for you, hunh?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Angelina was about to say something back when someone interrupted her.

"Quite enough of that Romeo." Alicia Spinnet grinned as she moseyed upon the group.

"Alicia!" Angelina hugged her friend.

"And don't forget Katie!" A giant lump of luggage said. No one seemed to notice where the voice came from until Katie dropped all her luggage to the floor.

"Hello, right here, gits!" Katie cried exasperatedly.

Angelina ran up to Katie and hugged her. "Sorry Kates, couldn't see ya behind all the crap you were holding." Angelina said smirking as Katie scowled at her sarcasm.

"What is all that stuff anyways?" George said poking his thumb behind him, indicating the large pile of luggage that was messily piled one on top of another, looking ready to collapse.

"My magazines, my makeover kits, make-up, nail polish, hair dryer, brush, toothbrush, soaps and perfumes, snacks, my special pillow-take that thing everywhere, and my wand and trunk and books and headbands." She finished smiling sweetly.

"Well then get all your shit and put it on the train its time to go!" Lee said as he looked around him and saw people wishing their parents and families goodbye and starting to board the Hogwarts Express.

Katie rolled her eyes as she watched Lee, Alicia, and George running into the entrance of the train, probably trying to find compartments before they got full.

"Thanks Angie, Fred, the rest of our friends are jackasses. Especially Lee…" She grumbled as she took two of her small suitcases and ran ahead of them to get onto the train.

"Those two are too perfect for each other." Angelina said staring after Katie's retreating back.

"Your absolutely right, if only Lee would stop being a prick, I'm sure Katie and him could get along great." Fred said.

"So…how is this gonna go, do you want the smaller ones or what?" Fred asked.

"I'll take these, and you can just carry mine if you don't mind, thanks." Angelina said starting to pick up two of Katie's, one a medium-sized trunk and the other rather large.

Fred picked up the last large trunk of Katie's and grabbed Angelina's, balancing it on top of Katie's.

And together they walked to the train, ready to get rid of Katie's luggage and unnecessary crap.


	12. Train rides,sleepy heads,& home at last!

Chapter 12-Train rides, sleepy heads, and Hogwarts here we are!

**This chapter is more focused on Angelina and Fred's 'just friends' status when they apparently do so many things a couple would do. **

**It also features a small bit about **Angelina & the dark arts** some where's in the middle. It foreshadows Angelina's background history and family matters a bit. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge. Lol. **

**Thank you so much to all who review even if it is just a small number. I am so grateful and I have a long and plentiful story planned out ahead for ya'll, enjoy. I'm guessing I'll go all the way up to 20 or more chap's. I have so many ideas in this pea brain of mine and I plan to use them all.**

**Look out for my new fic on Ginny/Draco it'll be awesome meets angsty, I promise.**

**Anyways here you are with a fresh chapter, (lol that sounds funny):

* * *

**

**1 hour into the train ride to Hogwarts….**

"Look, Katie's sleep." Lee smiled softly as he looked at Katie who was brushing his shoulder but the rest of her body was leaning against the chilly window pane.

"So is Alicia." George chuckled as he watched Alicia snore lightly on his shoulder.

"Don't forget, Lina." Fred whispered watching carefully as her breath steadily rose and fell in her chest.

His body was sitting up straight while Angelina's whole body took up the rest of the seat and her head rested on his shoulder and his head rested on top of hers lightly.

Some would say this was a position a little too romantic for just friends, but Angelina and Fred thought everything other's found strange- was ok.

EVIDENCE

1.) They sometimes shared and ate off each other's plates at meals.

2.) Sometimes finished each other's sentences, which George hated and would usually shout: "Oi, that's my job, Angie!"

3.) Angelina even once stole Fred's plaid boxers **(AN: Course' they were clean)** from his locker in the changing rooms and wore them to class some days. One time Alicia caught them hanging out of the back of her skirt, and Angelina's explanation was "They're much more bloody comfortable than regular old knickers…so soft and cottony…"

4.) And counting second year's small smooch, and last year's tonsil hockey game, they randomly flirted with each other…and the funny thing was that the others were only mildy aware of this.

But other than those things they were pretty much the poster children for platonic boy and girl relationships, campaigning Just Friends, metaphorically tattooed to their foreheads.

"So how did your summer end, with a bang or a squish?" George asked Lee.

"I'd call it a squish when I had to spend ALL summer with my great Aunt Jenski and her goddamn cat in Scotland," Lee frowned. "You?"

"We went to the world cup." Fred said, still amazed he had actually gotten to go see such a spectacular event.

"Really!" Lee whispered excitedly.

"Yea, it was pretty awesome," George grinned widely.

"Even if Cedric 'the prat' Diggory was there." Fred mumbled.

"Well that bit sucks, but other than Diggory was it not bloody fantastic?" Lee asked.

"Yea, the Irish won! It was great….but a bit afterwards when me and George were teasing old Ronnie about Krum's loss ...the death eaters came out of no where and attacked." Fred said with a deep and serious frown attached to his pale face.

"Stupid wankers ruined everything…." George muttered.

"Blimey. Are you two serious, all jokes aside?" Lee asked, his mouth agape, his eyes wide and a bit frightened.

Fred and George nodded.

"Then wait till Ange gets a hold of this, she'll have a fit-you know how protective she is of her friends. Especially you." Lee added, indicating towards Fred in his last added statement.

"That's why Angie's not going to hear about it. You guys obviously don't know how upset she gets when someone mentions the dark arts and death eaters and all that stuff….I don't know why but it's a sensitive subject for her." Fred said adjusting his head a bit so he could lie on Angelina more comfortably.

Fred looked outside the window away from his twin and friend's gaping smiles. A while later he looked out of the corner of his eye and still noticed them staring with huge ass smiles plastered to their faces.

"What!" He yelled, feeling highly annoyed. Angelina rustled on his shoulder and he lowered his voice. "What?"

"Oh nothing….except you got it bad." Lee said.

"Got what bad?" Fred said, oblivious to the message that was so clearly shining, every time he mentioned Angie.

"Never mind…we'll tell you about it later." His twin said grinning smugly.

"Whatever, you two are loons." Fred rolled his eyes irritably and resumed looking out the window.

Soon they could distinctly make out the sound of the trolley passing.

Lee and George instinctively stood to catch it, insensitively letting Alicia's and Katie's bodies drop straight down on the cushions their bums once occupied. And still they did not rustle nor wake.

"Oi, you want anything Fred?" George asked.

"Naw, I'm good." He said, staring sweetly at a sound sleeping Angelina.

Lee and George nodded and left Fred in a compartment full of sleeping girls.

Fred looked around the compartment and had to choke back a laugh.

Katie was laid out torso on the seat and half her leg hanging off the seat, her blonde hair clashing into Alicia's dark brown and nearly covering every inch of Alicia's face. Who by the way was snoring quite loudly.

"I wish Ange was up to see this bit." He snickered quietly.

"I am." Came a muffled reply from under his chin.

"When did you wake up, sleepyhead?" Fred asked calmly.

"Oh, only ever since I heard you mention what happened at the world cup to Lee." She answered crossly.

"Ange-I planned to tell you, it's just -"

Angelina arose from him, almost immediately regretting so, because she was suddenly feeling a bit chillier, missing the warmth his body radiated.

"What? You think I'm some porcelain doll that needs to be protected from everything?"

"So you're angry with me because I care about your feelings?"

"No Fred, It's because you treat me like I'm your damn sister or something, like you need to protect me all the time. You should know by now I won't cry as soon as you bring up a sore subject-not if it's about you and your well-being or anything at least." She said running a hand exasperatedly through her black hair.

"Lina, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to upset you like now."

"Its ok, its just- you could've been hurt and I wouldn't have even known ,or-" Fred could see her eyes were reflecting her caring spirit and they also looked a bit afraid to carry on with what she wanted to say next. So he continued for her,

"Or dead?" Fred finished.

"Yea, that." Angelina said turning her face away, but he immediately took her chin in his hand and turned her face back to his.

"I won't ever leave you, Angel, best friends forever, remember?" He smiled.

"Yea, forever." He brushed her dark hair out of her eyes.

Angelina stared at his face, which was only inches from hers. Up this close, his eyes were a lighter hazel than they appeared and his freckles stood out more against his pale, white skin. His hair was also a lighter orange, and his lips a perfect pink.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered. She didn't mean to let her thoughts come out, but it had escaped from her mouth like an impulse.

Luckily he didn't hear it as he was so engulfed in watching her full brown lips.

He smiled before he leaned forward and….

Angelina and Fred jolted apart as Lee and George came parading into the compartment with pumpkin pasties, licorice wands, and every flavor beans in hand.

"We're back! Hope you didn't miss u-"Lee stopped short and a secret grin replaced his regular smile.

"Oh-great-your up Ange." Said George sounding a bit...Funny.

"Uh-yea-I've got to go to the loo,'scuse me guys." She shuffled past Lee and George who were both smiling creepily at her.

When Angelina had closed the compartment door behind her, they both stared at Fred silently with a silly look to their faces.

Fred shook his head realizing what they thought had happened. "Oh, no.No, no, no, no way…."

"What, we didn't say anything…" Lee said softly.

"No but I know what your thinking and we didn't kiss-we're friends and JUST that." Fred said defensively.

"Sure, sure, just sit down and relax bro, don't strain yourself." George winked and scooted Alicia upright so he could sit down as did Lee with Katie.

**Hogwarts Express Bathroom**

Angelina sat on the toilet in the small space of the train's bathroom with her head in her hands in deep thought about what had just happened.

She and Fred were friends and she wanted to keep it that way, so that they wouldn't ruin everything they worked so hard to achieve. That's why what she almost did back there was so wrong. If they ever dated Angelina knew it would never work, because Fred was a player and she was plain old Angie. Then when they broke up they'd end up hating each other forever like bitter exes do.

Of course there was that kiss in second year, but that was just a small, innocent, first kiss, Fred had given Angie to thank her for staying with him.

Then last year. But she'd only kissed him because she spotted Cedric and Cho over his shoulder and wanted to get back at him.

Those kisses didn't really mean anything. It was all in the moment when it came to those smooches.

But what she & Fred were about to do in the compartment….that felt waaaay different. She actually got butterflies being that close to him.

The feeling of his warm breath on her skin was something she would never ever forget in her lifetime.

The only notion she had was to lie and deny.

'I do not like Fred.' She thought fiercely.

'I DON'T!'

'I DON'T!'

'I DON'T!'

She repeated over and over in her mind until she thought her head would burst.

Angelina washed her face in the small metal sink in the corner of the small bathroom.

And with one last look in the mirror she wiped her face and opened the door to leave.

But as soon as she stepped into the train hallway…BAM!

She had bumped smack dab into someone's chest, hard.

It felt like she had been hit by a wall, she flew back to the floor.

Angelina didn't look at the person as she stood herself up from the ground.

"I'm so sor-Oh. It's just you." Angelina said brushing herself off as she frowned at Montague, who was straightening his fancy silver tie.

"Hello to you too, Johnson." Montague smirked at her.

"Sorry Montague, I don't have any time for chitchat. I have to get back to the compartment before one of my buffoons feeds Alicia or Katie one of those stupid inventions while their sleep." Angelina made to move but Montague blocked her way with his large, muscular, arm.

"Don't think so….I have a better idea, though. How bout we find an empty compartment so you can suck my-"

"Don't think so! Now move, you perv!" Angelina said slapping his arm out of the way.

She quickly tried to move past him but his wrist shot out and grabbed her upper arm, he slammed her hard against the bathroom door.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" Angelina screamed.

"Getting what I want…and I want you." He grinned before he put his body up against hers.

Just as Angelina was about to scream he clamped a strong hand over her mouth.

Angelina felt something poking against her thigh and grimaced.

"Why do you insist on playing theses insufferable games of stupid?" He asked.

A muffled reply came from behind Montague's warm hand.

"Didn't catch that sweetheart?" He leaned forward.

Angelina placed her knee between his legs and gave a hard kick to his groin making him drop to his knees in pain.

"I said, 'fuck off!', fucking jerk!" She yelled and stormed off back to her compartment, flipping her dark hair behind her.

**Back in the Compartment**

"And I got this one from when I pretended to be Batman and tried to jump off my aunt's roof onto my broom." Lee said showing off a huge black bruise on his elbow.

Fred and George were looking completely lost.

"Batman?" They said in unison.

"Muggle superhero, the black knight, defender of the helpless, eradicates all evil that resides in Gotham city! I can't believe you blokes 'ave never 'eard of Batman, cripes that's mental!"

"Stop busting our bloody balls already, Jordan! At least we knew who Gilderoy Lockhart was in 4th year when he became a professor. You were the only bloke askin' round about who he was." Fred snorted smartly.

"Well!-"

Lee was interrupted by Angelina wrenching the compartment door open and storming in.

She plopped down next to Fred who wrapped his arm around her in a comforting manner.

"What's wrong, Lina?"

She looked up at all her friends and her angered expression melted into a false, sugary sweet, smile.

"Oh its nothing, it's just that the toilet was clogged up, uh…with-uh-shit! Yea, shit! Some buffoon didn't have enough manners to at least flush the fucking sod down the gutter."

Fred laughed. "Sorry, think maybe that was me." Lee and George guffawed with laughter along with Fred.

Angelina folded her arms and flashed a fake sweet smile.

"Funny you pig, but I was lying, I ran into Montague."

Suddenly the boys turned serious.

"Did he try anything with you?" Fred asked solemnly.

"Of course he did. He wanted me to find an empty apartment so I could suck his-"

"Enough information!!" The three boys shouted.

"I swear I'll do him in if I ever see him near you again." Fred growled protectively.

Angelina patted his arm and laughed.

"That's sweet Fred but I can take care of myself as I have proved –oh- about ….2 times by A. Breaking the twit's nose, and B.Getting him were it really counts….." She grinned devilishly.

Angelina then received many high-fives and slaps on the back.

"Knew you had it in ya Ange." Lee winked.

"Eh, eh, careful, don't try anything or Miss Independent here, will kick your arse." George laughed.

Lee shot him a look while Fred rolled his eyes at both of them.

"I'm way proud of you Angel, but seriously, when do we get to Hogwarts I feel like I've been twirling in this bucket for a century now. I pray it'll stop soon." Fred said dramatically putting a hand over his eyes and falling back against his seat.

"Well Fred, I guess your prayers have been answered because, here we are." She smiled looking past his form and out the window at Hogwarts castle.

"Wake up Katie." Lee nudged her and she awoke with a large yawn.

"Alicia we're finally here." George poked her and she too awoke but with a sleepy moan.

The gang all turned to look at Hogwarts outside the window.

Angelina felt her eyes get teary gazing at the place she considered a 2nd home.

She had missed the castle unbearably over the summer holidays. And here she was with her 5 best friends in the world about to enter back into the safety of its cozy stone walls.

"Guys," Angelina turned to her friends.

"We're home."


	13. Welcome back Feast

**Chapter 13-Welcome Back Feast**

**Author Notes!:**

**I got some of the dialogue from the book and mixed it in with my own. Oh yea I almost forgot a disclaimer but you should all know by now that I am not JKR and I ****do not own anything from Harry Potter but I do own the plot of my story.**

**This chapter is more acquainted with the book than any of the rest so far. It has a lot of parts from the Welcome-Back feast in Chapter 12 of Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire. It is a bit boring, not much action, but I need chapters like these to fill in my story more. Hopefully its good nevertheless. Enjoy!! & please review.**

**6****th**** year-The Great Hall**

After the train had stopped and they all had gotten off, the six friends lost each other in the ever abundant crowd.

Angelina was befuddled for a moment or two, but soon she had come across her set of fine fiery-haired friends, the twins, leaving Alicia, Lee, and Katie yet to be located.

But even so, still it was the commencement of a new year and Angelina was unbearably excited. Even if it wasn't possible for her to sit near Alicia, Katie, and Lee this time.

Right then she was making her way through giant welcoming doors of Hogwarts that led into the great hall in between the-always grinning-Weasley Twins.

Ahead of them, Peeves the poltergeist had just zoomed over the twins' brother's, Ron's head, and dropped a huge red water balloon, drenching him and leaving him sputtering and coughing like a sick person.

The twins were cheering him on as he continued to drop water balloons here and there on 5th and 2nd year shrieking girls and boys until McGonagall came and threatened to call headmaster which had worked and sent peeves off up the marble staircase cackling madly.

Fred and George snickered at Ron's new wet look all the way to the Great Hall, Angelina just ignored the both of them, rolling her eyes at their immaturity.

She looked curiously all around the great hall.

It looked marvelous in her opinion, decorated for the start-of-term feast, candles floating in mid air everywhere, and golden plates and goblets situated on the tables.

Sitting down in between Fred and George in the long table, Angelina saw that Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had come to greet them all and she had said hello back warmly, hoping he wouldn't pull that awful head trick, as Alicia & Katie would call it, and make one of the two vomit or something, that is when they arrived, so far she still hadn't seen a hint of them or Lee.

"Hey. You guys seen Lee yet?" Fred asked, turning to her and George, his thoughts mirroring Angelina's.

"No--not yet, you guys seen Alicia or Katie either?" Angelina asked.

The twins both shook their heads no.

"Most likely they got lost in the crowds when we stepped off the train, came in here and decided to sit wherever, it's nothin'. We'll see them when we go up to Gryffindor Tower." George said assumingly.

"Yeah, your right...OI! Look, the sorting's about to start." Angelina exclaimed as she saw the drenched-looking first years entering through the huge doors to the great hall following behind the strict-face, silvery-haired, Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall put the stool in the very front of the great hall for all to see and sat the hat down on top of it, then the sorting hat sung its song and the sorting began.

Throughout the whole sorting Angelina didn't pay attention to any names except when George and Fred started to hiss at a Slytherin 1st year, named Malcolm Baddock. She slapped both of them on the arm so that they'd stop and shot an apologetic look to the small dark-haired boy, he was going to be her new cousin next July by marriage.

Professor McGonagall finally passed through L's and after those Angelina cut off her hearing for the rest of sorting until the feasting part had come. She hadn't eaten anything since she had left home and a licorice wand didn't count for her empty stomach.

And finally, with "Whitby, Kevin!" ("HUFFLEPUFF!"), the Sorting ended.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms open wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" said Harry and Ron loudly from down the table and Angelina silently agreed as she grabbed a plate of roast that had just appeared in front of her.

"Excellent." George said chomping on a drumstick.

"Yeah! This is wonde-" Angelina was about to agree when she caught sight of Montague at the Slytherin table doing the most lewd thing with his tongue while grinning devilishly at her.

Spitting her half-chewed food into a napkin, Angelina concentrated her eyes on Fred to avoid looking at that sick bastard, Montague.

Fred lavished all his attention on his mashed potatoes and corn beef.

She had to choke back a laugh when she thought she saw a bit of drool escape from his mouth.

Looking down the table she saw Hermione Granger, Ron, and Harry Potter having a conversation with nearly headless Nick.

And across the table from her she saw Dean Thomas staring animatedly at Ginny Weasley who was on the other side of George.

Somehow her eyes landed back to the Slytherin table, Montague was still staring at her, for a while they just stared at each other like they were alone…like no one else existed in the room.

Then he turned to his friends around him which included: Theodore Nott, C. Warrington, and Adrian Pucey, and leaned in, whispering something to them and nodding his head in her direction.

They all turned their heads to look at her and broke into thunderous laughter.

'_Hmmm, wonder what those gits are on about…'_ Angelina thought resting her head on her hand, leaning her elbow on the table.

**THE SLYTHERIN TABLE**

Angelina looked away as soon as she noticed Montague directing a vulgar action towards her.

Still he remained staring, and after a while of looking anywhere else but at him, she looked back and held his gaze for quite some time before he turned to his friends.

"Ay, do you think I'd ever have a shot at Johnson, you know if she ever gets over that Weasel?" He said earnestly, which Montague rarely did.

"No." Adrian said bluntly and honestly.

"He's right; I don't think she'd ever do you, not even if you had a pumpkin-flavored dong." Nott chuckled and they all joined in, laughing plentifully.

"Honestly, who cares? If you want to bang the chick lock her in your mansion's dungeon or something and keep her as a sex slave, trust and believe it works." He winked and the laughter started up once more.

"I mean just look at her she's so into Weasley, the situation is far from my hands." Montague said with a jealous tone.

They all turned to look at her and bust into more fits of snickering.

"You love sick wanker, look what Johnson's done to you, it's severely disgusting and has the potential to make a bloke vomit." He choked back a wild snicker.

Montague rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It isn't love, far from it, I just want to shag her and then I'm through." He lied. "Nothing special."

--

The rain was still drumming heavily against the high, dark glass. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, and the stormy ceiling flashed, illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced, instantly, with puddings.

**BACK AT GRYFFINDOR TABLE**

"You going to eat that, Ange?" Fred asked through a mouthful of pudding.

"Yes, as I matter of fact I am, if you don't mind." She laughed and shielded her pudding from Fred's spoon trying to get a dip in.

Fred pouted and Angelina smirked slyly. "You think that'll get you some? Because honestly it's pathetic and I'd rather just dump the whole plate on your head."

"Fine, fine, I'll just ask Ginny, I'm sure my wonderful sister wouldn't mind, would she?" Fred turned his head toward Ginny and was about to start pleading when she beat him to it.

"Uhh! If it'll shut your bloody pie hole than here." Ginny passed her plate over and Fred chowed down as soon as he saw it.

All Angelina could do was shake her head as she watched every last bit of pudding in Ginny's bowl disappear.

When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Dumbledore rose to his feet once more.

The buzz of chatter filling the Hall was abruptly treminated, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all.

"Now that we are all fed and watered," "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

Fred looked at Angelina in a 'yeah right' sort of way.

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Angelina gasped angrily.

She looked around at Fred and George, and all around the room at her fellow members of the Quidditch team.

They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak.

Even the well-reserved Montague looked as if he wanted to punch the nearest object.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak.

Every head in the Great Hall turned to eye the stranger down.

He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

Every step he took he caused an annoyingly dull clunk to echo through the hall till he reached the end of the top table, turned right, and walked lamely to where Dumbledore stood as another flash of lightning tore across the dark ceiling.

Lavender gave a scared yelp that annoyed Angelina so much she wanted to cast a silencing charm on Lavender's lips to make sure that she'd never again have to hear that yelp pass through them ever again in her lifetime.

The stranger reached Dumbledore.

He stretched out a hand that was as roughly blemished as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, both muttering a few quiet words to eachother.

They both nodded before Dumbledore gestured to him and he took a seat.

Angelina's eye rose suspiciously as, with a wild shake of his head, the stranger shook his untidy entangled locks of dark gray hair out of his face.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

And then, for some very unusual reason, nobody except Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore broke into applauds for the new staff member, but the sound echoed dismally into the quiet, and stopped moderately quickly.

Everyone else seemed too fascinated with the new professor's strange appearance to do any more than gaze at him.

"So," Angelina said, suddenly snapping out of her uncanny stupor. "Any idea who the hell this Moody guy is?" She whispered to the twins sitting on each side of her.

"Mad-eye Moody." George corrected her, seriously.

"This guys a legend. He's one of the best aurors in the business. Put alotta toss pots in Azkaban and I reckon he's a bit mental himself..." Fred whispered admirably.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the audience of students seated before him, all of whom were still staring transfixedly at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred said loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke.

Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively, but Angelina slapped him on the back of his head for interrupting. "What?" He whispered irritably before turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time... no. . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament,"

Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and

Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred hissed down the table, Angelina just sat back and sighed irritably at this; her attempts at getting him to shut up were too futile.

But Fred's smile just brightened more, containing great eagerness at the possibility of the splendor and fame that awaited him if he were to become a triwizard champion.

Though, he was not the only person who seemed to be imagining himself as the Hogwarts champion.

Everyone was either staring dreamily, having reveries about themselves winning the tournament or whispering fervently to their neighbors concerning the matter.

But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" -- Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hog-warts champion."

His light blue eyes gleamed as they wavered over Fred's and George's insubordinate faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Angelina stood as did Fred beside her and suddenly she caught view of Katie making her way out of the bustling hall.

"Fred, I'll catch up with you tomorrow, I've just caught sight of Katie." He nodded and watched Angelina go off to see to Katie, turning to his twin who was still rambling on about his disproval of the whole age dilemma for the Triwizard tournament.

"They can't do that!" George went on, not joining the moving crowd toward the door, but instead standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me from entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," said Ron, a faraway look on his face. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons. . ."

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George set off for the entrance hall, Fred andGeorge debating the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" said Harry.

"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George..."

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," said Ron.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred shrewdly. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.

"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked Harry. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older... Dunno if we've learned enough.. .

"I definitely haven't," came Neville's gloomy voice from behind Fred and George.

"I expect my gran'd want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honor. I'll just have to -- oops. . ."

Neville's foot had sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase. There were many of these trick stairs at Hogwarts; it was second nature to most of the older students to jump this particular step, but Neville's memory was notoriously poor.

Harry and Ron seized him under the armpits and pulled him out, while a suit of armor at the top of the stairs creaked and clanked, laughing wheezily.

"Shut it, you," said Ron, banging down its visor as they passed. They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash," George supplied, "a prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which they all climbed. A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables.

Hermione cast the merrily dancing flames a dark look, and Fred thought he heard her mutter "Slave labor" before bidding them good night and disappearing through the doorway to the girls' dormitory.

Fred and George wished Neville, Ron, and Harry a nice night before they parted ways going to their own dormitory.

Fred entered behind George and was not surprised when he saw a dark-skinned boy with long dreads; jump out from under his bed.

Lee pouted. "Why can't I ever get you guys? You're no bloody fun I tell ya."He whined.

"So where were you after we got off the train, Lee?" George said starting to change into his pajamas.

He shrugged. "I kept getting all bloody bumped around in the crowds to the carriages, so I didn't bother looking for you guys and I got into any ol' carriage. And you'll never guess who I got stuck with…"

"Who?" Fred asked starting to remove his robes.

"Cedric 'the prat' Diggory. And Jesus ever was he annoying! He kept asking about Angelina." He groaned.

"How is Angelina? Is she going out with anyone? Did you talk to her over the summer? Can you tell her I said hi….its quite obvious the lad's still pining over her." Lee concluded.

"Yea," Said Fred pulling his plaid nightshirt down over his pale, slim, torso. "But I think he only wants her back because he thinks we're together—I mean ever since he saw her try to eat my face off, he's all-"

"You and Angie kissed?" Lee asked, trying his book not to look too insulted by it.

"No, no, no, you got it all wrong. You see she was just tryin to get even with Cedric for cheating on her with Cho and I was the only bloke in vicinity of her….so we sort of…"

"Ate each other's faces off?" George asked eagerly. "I mean I remember that time you told me about that one that happened back in 4th year but this is WAY different..."

"So you kissed her in 4th year too?" Lee asked, feeling a bit hurt that he hadn't been informed till now.

"Oh come on, we were little kids, and I was curious about kissing girls back then..."

"Whatever, who cares about that," George said quickly. "Tell us more about your little game of tonsil hockey with with Angie."

"Was she a good tongue dancer?" Lee chirped, he'd speedily recovered from the sense of feeling left out.

"Knock it off already you two! We're only friends...and she's practically like a second sister to me."

"A sister you tongued." George pointed out, laughing.

"Shut up! For the last time, all we are, are close friends, companions, compadres, that's it. That's all it will ever be. Forever. Got it? Good. Now go to bed, wankers..." He threw himself onto his bed, spreading his long limbs out as he shut his hazel eyes without further delay.

"He sounds just like Percy." Lee said in an undertone.

But Fred had heard him and sent a pillow hurtling in his direction straight away.

"Heard that you git." Fred mumbled, rolling over to find some sleep.

And before he drifted off into pleasant dreams, he prayed to Godric that they wouldn't try anything tricky on him in his sleep just because he had acted like a prick.

**7****th**** year girls' dormitory**

Angelina dumped her luggage on her bed and inhaled the sweet smell of sanctuary as she flopped down onto her bed lost in her insane happiness.

"Weren't you worried about me at all?" Angelina sat up to see her friends giggling face.

"Well, when I got off the train I got lost in the huge crowds and I couldn't see crap past peoples heads...then I ran into Fred & George and we sat in the great hall together. When the feast was over I found Katie, and walked her to the 5th year girls' dormitory...the lazy prick fell asleep right after I helped her unpack..." She explained, smiling at the last part.

"So," She took a breath of fresh air. "Where were you all this time?" She asked, scooting over so that her friend could sit down beside her on the fluffy quilts.

"I was lost. Same as you...and then when I got to the carriages I just figured, what the hell, and hopped into whatever one that wasn't full of people already, and wonderfully enough it happened to be with the one and only Roger Davies! Can you believe it!?" She squealed the last part.

"Oh really…" Angelina asked with a sly smile.

"Yes, it was total heaven just looking at the boy, even though he isn't as hot as Diggory, he's still one-of-a-kind. I say you should try him out for size...if you catch my drift." Alicia winked and grinned naughtily.

"So your're saying I should hookup with Mister Davies?"

"Totally! He's nothing like that useless, infidel, Cedric! With his disgustingly perfect jaw structure…and that flippy annoyingly perky golden brown hair…or his supernal-looking, beautifully high cheek bones…"

"That's quite enough Leesh." Angelina said sternly, nudging her best friend over to her own bed.

Alicia shook her head snapping out of her abstraction. "I'm sorry it's just he's so…"

"Lovely, why yes, I understand that, I dated the boy after all. Now go to sleep." Angelina said, climbing higher up into the bed to plant her face into her extra-fluffed pillow.

"In my clothes?" Alicia asked.

"What better way?" Angelina said getting impatient.

"Your disgusting Angelina, number 1 rule of hygiene is to change clothes, especially if you've been stuck on a train to Scotland half the day…with stinky, filthy boys."

"Exactly, I'm too damn tired to change from the trip to getting here, so I'll just go like this, no big deal?"

"Whatever I hope the bed bugs get you." Alicia turned into the bathroom and closed it with a soft, 'click'.

"You too, g'night." Angelina said kicking her shoes off and crawling even further into the bed with her head still attached to the pillow, falling into a dreamland.

* * *

**AN: ****I revised th****is chapter as you can see. Its better and I'm not trippin' as bad as last time. Hope you liked it, now go and review, review, review!!**


	14. Fred’s French love interest

I'm very sorry if there is very little mention of the goblet of fire or Harry and the tasks, but I'll try and squeeze that into the next chap. Anyways enjoy, if some parts don't make any sense it will in a cool minute if you think very hard.

My two new characters that I introduce in this chapter name's are:

**Pierce Talenhall-A French durmstrang boy, and Angelina's unwanted pursuer.**

**Margarie Perenguiles-A Hufflepuff girl who is in Angelina's year and is her Care of Magical Creatures partner. **

**Alana Vontessant-Fred's new girl, the thorn in Angelina's paw, and a hot rumor spreading whore in the next chapter….WINK WINK**

**Fred's French love interest, Montague's deal, gazing Durmstrang boys,**

**6****TH**** year –**A day after Beauxbaton and Durmstrang arrive…

_**(Herbology class)**_

"So was she any good in the sack?" Lee whispered from next to Angelina, who rolled her eyes, across to Fred.

"Not as good as the Ravenclaw, Mandy Gringos, but she was decent, had to teach her a few things here and there about-"

"Hello do you not see me here?" Angelina interrupted. "I don't want to hear about your sexual ventures, Fred. Its gross, rude, and just ewww." She made a disgusted face sticking her tongue out.

Lee snickered and gave Fred a high-five.

"And Lee stop encouraging him, its disgusting."

Lee rolled his eyes. "What happened to you Ange, I thought you liked being one of us?"

"Lee, darling, that bit got old as soon as fourth year hit." Angelina informed.

Fred sighed deeply and shrugged. "Girls will be girls, I guess."

"Yeah, but you used to be fun, now all you do is act like you've got a stick stuck up your-"

"Lee!" Fred corrected him this time.

"Sorry, but that's just how she acts."

"Well then Lee, I'm sorry that I've grown up, I'm sorry that-"

"I like the way you've grown so far Angie." Lee said grinning widely and eying Angelina up and down.

Angelina smacked his shoulder hard. "Ehhh! What was that for, I was just complimentin' you on your looks." He whined.

"It's for being a perv and also for being an annoying git." She scolded him.

Fred just laughed at the two of them. "Can't really blame Lee, can you? You have grown quite lovely haven't you?" He said flirtatiously giving her the eye.

Angelina didn't know why but suddenly she had a strange nauseous feeling come over her and she could feel her cheeks grow warm.

"Why didn't he get a slap or hit or somethin'?" Lee complained when she didn't do anything except pick up her pencil and fidget nervously with it.

Angelina honestly didn't know what to say. Because in all truth ever since she had left Hogwarts for summer holidays and come back, she developed feelings for Fred. Her feelings were more than a friend should feel. Something Angelina shouldn't feel.

"Um-because-I-he…." The bell rang signaling that class was dismissed and Angelina sighed thanking Merlin over and over in her head as she grabbed her books and research assignment on Gillyweed and made way for the exit ignoring Lee who was still shouting at her retreating form why she didn't answer the question.

Fred and Lee followed behind her and she could still hear Lee asking why she didn't answer the question. After a while he gave up and went on his way to Care of Magical Creatures. That's when Fred bid him goodbye and joined Angelina on her way to Potions.

Luckily he didn't bring up what just happened instead choosing the subject of their Herbology research assignment.

"So…what did you do yours on?"

Angelina reached in her bag and handed him her paper.

"Wow, Gillyweed and you've already got 6 inches of parchment covered…think you could help me with mine?" He flashed her his famous grin. "Please?"

"No Fred, you need to do things on your own, I'm not your mum-and besides Neville helped me with this, he's really good with plants you know-why don't you ask him?"

"Because I don't feel like staring at Longbottom's chubby cheeks while listening to him jabber on and on. If I have to do work I'd rather do it looking at a beautiful 6th year's face rather than a fluffy 4th year's."

Angelina almost stopped in her tracks. Had Fred Weasley. The player of Hogwarts. Just called her beautiful? Plain, tall, Angelina Johnson, beautiful. She loved the sound of it.

"So Angel face whatdya say?" He winked.

She snapped out of the trance he'd put her into when he called her beautiful, and put on her chastising face.

"No, don't call me Angel face, and learn to do your work on your own, got it Weasley?"

"Really Angel, we've been friends for nearly 6 years. And this-this is what I get." He said in a dramatic voice.

"Don't be a drama king Fred." Angelina said one hand on her hip.

"Angelina I'm not being dramatic, you're just being a prick." He said stopping to grin at a few passing Beauxbaton girls, one at the front with short brown hair, looked like the one he was aiming for. They all giggled and started whispering in French.

"She wants me." He licked his lips smiling.

While Fred watched as the French girls, mainly the one in the front, swished gracefully down the hall, Angelina took this an opportunity to escape and stomped off a bit angrily to her next class.

**Lunch-the same day**

"So how is ol' Moody treatin' ya?"Lee asked tucking into his barbecued shrimp cheerily.

"His eye makes me want to gag." Alicia said wrinkling her perfect tanned nose.

"Me too." Katie scrunched her face.

"I think he's neat, actually." Angelina said. "But that tongue thing he does sometimes is a bit weird. Reminds me of something my Uncle Jr. (hint hint) used to do -that is before he went to Azkaban-I guess Moody's is a birth defect or something though, I think that flask he drinks out of is medicine."

"Medicine?" Fred asked. "I reckon its Fire Whisky or something stronger. I'll bet he's an Alcohol-fiend."

"That's a bit rude to jump to the conclusion the Professor's an alcoholic," Katie spoke up, "A smidge bit weird, but I don't think the bloke's got an alcohol dependency."

"This is coming from a girl who used to think dementors were severely depressed ghosts, Angel, think about that one." Fred laughed which earned him a glare from Katie.

They all laughed thunderously at Katie until something across the room caught Fred's eye and he abruptly stood up jogging over to the Ravenclaw table.

"What's his problem?" Angelina frowned.

"That French bird, he talked about her the whole time in Divination." Lee smirked while his eyes remained on the girl Fred had started chatting up.

"Eh, that's the girl he saw in the halls." Angelina said frowning ever-so-slightly.

"Oh don't be jealous Ange, you already have an admirer. Look! Over at the Slytherin table." Alicia pointed.

Alicia was in fact right as Angelina turned her head she saw a Durmstrang boy with sharp and fine features, grinning toothily at her.

The downside was she knew this boy, he was one of Dame's close friends and he was** not **someone she wanted to see, especially right now, dealing with Fred's new love interest.

They had a bit of bad history a few months back. During summer holidays, some time around July he had thrown a party at his house, which resided somewhere near Ireland.

Dame and she had flooed.

And that party was the worst experience she'd ever had in her life.

Just thinking about it made her want to hit something and she did not want to do anything rash in front of her friends and the whole great hall so she got up to exit.

"Whoa, whoa where are you going in such a hurry?" Fred said cheerfully just at he had come back from talking to the French girl at Ravenclaw table.

"Um-I don't feel so good is all…." Angelina mumbled casting her eyes to the ground.

"Well I'll see ya later, and Ange, guess what?!" Fred caught her arm just as she was about to leave.

"What?" Angelina said trying to sound chipper.

"I asked that girl out, and she said yes! She said yes, Ange!!!" Fred jumped up striking the air with his fist.

"That's nice." Angelina forced a small smile.

Then she looked over Fred's shoulder and saw the Durmstrang boy wink at her. Automatically she turned on her heel and from the great hall, not caring which one of those Frenchie bimbos he asked out.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Care of Magical Creatures (Later that day)**

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Margarie." Angelina said walking up to her COMC partner.

"Hey, Angelina." Margarie said cheerfully as Angelina joined her in walking to Hagrid's hut for their next class.

"So you excited about the tournament?" Margarie asked.

"Yea, I'm thinking about entering, it sounds like a tough challenge, and I'd love to compete in it." Angelina answered.

They walked in silence until they came to the hill and Margarie nudged Angelina hard in her arm.

"Look." She whispered giggling.

"What is it?" Angelina said looking around.

"There by the lake."

Angelina turned her head over by the lake and saw a very handsome durmstrang boy with dark brown hair and spiked blonde tips looking at her.

Angelina turned her head back on the path to Hagrid's hut and pretended like Margarie hadn't said a thing.

"Hey Angelina, wait up!" Margarie called to her.

When she caught up to Angelina she asked, "What's the matter with you, that was a perfectly hot guy and I'm sure he was interested in you."

Angelina rolled her eyes irritably. "That's not the point; the point is class starts in less than a minute. Now come on Marge!" Angelina said grabbing her by the forearm and rushing down the hill to Hagrid's small dingy hut.

--------------------------------------------------

**After Care of Magical Creatures class**

--------------------------------------------------

'That was interesting.' Angelina thought before she waved goodbye to Margarie and headed over to the large entrance doors of the school.

As Angelina made her way to the entrance doors she noticed that the tall, slim but broad-chested boy she'd seen two times earlier, was walking over to her.

She attempted to speed up and started to walk faster but he caught up to her and was now right behind her.

Angelina continued to ignore him until he spoke:

"Angelina are you going to be mad forever?" His accent was French though he attended Durmstrang instead of Beauxbatons.

She abruptly turned to face him.

"Are you serious?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I admit I was a little out of hand…"

"You call giving me muggle drugs and trying to have your way with me, 'a little'? You're incredible, Pierce…" She shook her head in cold disbelief.

"But-"The boy countered.

"No, I don't want to hear any more of your excuses, I don't know what Dame sees in you as a friend-but you're a stupid jerk and I just wish you'd go to hell!" She turned on her heel and fled to the safe walls of the castle.

**(Potions) half a week later…**

"I don't get this; usually we're really good with potions-." Fred started.

"-but this is just a load of poppycock, it makes no sense to add that great an amount of wolfs bang. It'd probably explode." George finished.

They shared a look.

"Wicked." Fred and George smiled before George continued, "So what do we do Ange?"

Angelina sighed and rolled her eyes at the twins who were situated on either side of her reading directions out of their shared potions book in the middle on her lap.

Snape told them there was a shortage on books since George and Fred (secretly) exploded a set of them a few days ago.

All the Slytherins got their own book but once Snape got to the Gryffindors, he'd pass out one per group to share.

"It's pretty obvious that we only add 2 amounts. See." Angelina held the book up off her lap for both to see.

"Oh it kind of looked like a 9 from here." Fred said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed that he wasted a good 20 minutes trying to figure out why it would ask for the insane amount of that much wolfs bang.

"What I don't get is how you two could get a 2 confused with a 9." She chuckled.

"Oh shut up prat." George smiled and making sure Snape wasn't looking he poured a dark purple substance down the back of Angelina's white starched school blouse.

Fred and George both burst into laughter as her smile immediately went sour and a yelp issued from her mouth as she jumped from her chair and ran around the classroom in a crazy fashion trying to get the goop out of her shirt.

"COLD!!!! Oh my sweet Merlin, Jesus Christ, bloody fucking hell!" She continued running round issuing laughs from the whole classroom until she ran into Professor Snape and landed backwards flat on her bum.

"Ms. Johnson, it seems like you've got the whole class to laugh at your ridiculous stunt, however your little show has cost you 30 points from Gryffindor plus a week worth's detentions."

"But-"

"You wouldn't want this to get any worse for you, would you?"

Angelina nodded feeling defeated.

"Alright then, get yourself off the floor and go get cleaned up." He said disgustedly.

Angelina obeyed ,grabbed her belongings without giving Fred and George so much as one look, and exited the classroom heading for the girls lavatory but not before she closed the door and saw Montague ask if he could be excused to the boys lavatory.

Angelina went in the girl's bathroom and removed her shirt. She had scourgified it but it still had a stain on it so she ran it under some cold water.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath looking down at the stain that remained on her blouse, it was a bit faded but not that much more than before. Settling she did a drying spell on it and pulled it over her head.

She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder tucking her wand in the side of her skirt.

As soon as she made it out into the corridors she was instantly backed into the wall.

"Montague. Shit, you scared me outta my wits."

He smiled a toothy smile. "Give you a fright did I? Sorry about that just came to check up on you, I know those redheaded gits are involved in this and I hope those Weasels didn't do any damage."

Angelina cringed. "One, mind your own business and two; don't ever call the Weasley twins that stupid name in front of me ever again." She spat.

He chuckled. "Whatever you'd like, pet, but you know all this talk of Weasel's brings me to the point of **that**."

"If you mean what I think you mean, I don't want to talk about it. I'm grateful to you for doing what you did at the party, but it doesn't change anything, you still don't like me and I still don't like you. That's the way it is…plus I didn't forget that stunt you pulled on the train and at the welcome feast."

Montague smiled innocently, reminiscing for a second.

"Well that's all good and gravy and such, but I'm saying you have to tell Weasel about what happened I'm sure he'd want to know about your well-being."

"No, he doesn't need to know about all that." Angelina shook her head horrified he'd even think of letting Fred know.

"He already indirectly knows my family is associated with the dark arts and the Malfoys and such… if he knew I partied with Durmstrang boys he'd be convinced I'm a Dark arts whore for sure. Then he'd hate me and turn all the rest of the gang against me…"She trailed off resentfully.

Montague put an arm around her shoulder. "You'd still have me." He grinned.

Angelina removed his arm and shook her head with a falsely sweet small. "Uh…**no**."

"Well if my mouth accidentally slipped and filled Weasley in on all this you'd have no choice but to rely on me, unless you'd like to be loner the rest of your years here…"

"You know for a moment I forgot you were a conniving arsehole." Angelina said smartly.

"Well I wouldn't be true to who I am if I weren't, sweetheart." He cast her a toothy smile.

"Name your conditions, jerk." She stated.

"A shag?" He shrugged.

"No. You can yap all you want to Fred, but never in a million years would I shag you."

"Ok, how about you dress up in a slytherin girl outfit for a day and under no circumstances may you remove said outfit." Montague proposed.

"That's it, all the conditions and everything?" Angelina asked in disbelief.

"That's it." Montague said with an eerie smirk attached to his lips."

"Alright then, what day?" Angelina asked.

"I'll notify you as soon as I decide." Montague replied.

"Piece of cake, but if a word of any of this or the incident slip up to Fred I will have your balls for garters. Understood?"

"Got it." Montague said putting his hand out for her to shake.

She shook it and the deal was now official.

"You go back first so no one is suspicious. I'll come back 5 minutes after." Montague said strolling off to the boy's lavatory.

Angelina nodded and ran back to potions before anyone started to wonder if she disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day after potions Angelina blew Fred & George off for getting her into trouble. She wasn't really mad at them but more at the fact they didn't get detention as she thought they would. Plus the fact she thought it was really fun to ignore them as they tried in most desperate attempts to get her to say something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Detention that night**

Angelina entered Snape's room and was about to take a seat when his drawing voice called her to come into his office.

Angelina did as she was told and entered, dreading the little speech she knew he was going to give her.

"Angelina, sit." She took a seat in an old black wooden chair across from Snape.

"Listen, Professor I'm dreadfully sorry about interrupting the class…."

"No, I don't want to hear your excuse this time, Angelina, you know your parents would be furious if they knew about those Weasley's you associate yourself with. I know you didn't cause the disruption yourself, and they helped but they wouldn't be a bother to you so much if you would cut off connections to them, hmmm."

"Your not going to tell them are you, Mr. Snape?" Angelina asked her head down.

"No, but if there is any more trouble in my class concerning you, then I'm afraid I will have to."

Angelina smiled softly. "Thank you, Professor, for one more chance."

He nodded his head and Angelina got up and left his office closing the door behind her.

She slowly turned around but yelped in surprise when she saw a pair of red heads now occupying the top of the desk she was about to sit down ,when she first entered.

"You two got detention?" Angelina asked expectantly.

"You're talking to us now?" Fred asked smartly.

"Yea thought you'd blow us off forever." George said.

"Shut up and answer the question." Angelina grinned.

Fred did a long dragging sigh before he spoke, "Yea in remedial potions, he kept an extra keen eye to us."

"Its like he was waiting for us to slip up." George added.

"Yea, but what's new?" Fred finished laughingly.

"So what'd you do?" Angelina smiled crossing her arms and sitting down on top of one desk.

"Transfigured Montague into a flower." Fred said coolly.

"WHAT! Really?" Angelina said excitedly.

"Yep, but he wasn't a very pretty one, all black-"George said chuckling.

"And ugly. Really ugly, smelled so foul." Fred said.

"Basically a dead rose?" Angelina asked.

"Exactly." They said in unison.

"He's been in the hospital wing ever since getting watered down with a Potion to turn him back to normal, since even McGonagall couldn't break the charm we added in so that no one would be able to fix him until exactly 12:00 tonight." George informed.

"So at 12:00 tonight he'll turn back?" Angelina asked.

"Yep!" They said in unison.

"Classic, you two are bloody mental, but that is true brilliance, lads."

And just as they were about to laugh Snape strode into the room with a permanent scowl to his face.

"Sit down, this is not socializing hour, this is detention you miscreants!" He said harshly.

Angelina quickly got off the top of her desk and sat down in it as did George & Fred.

Today you three will scrub my cauldrons while I go take care of some business with head master Dumbledore, and remember no magic, now, give me your wands." They all nodded and handed over their wands to the Professor, George & Fred both with secret smiles plastered to their face.

"What are you two so thrilled about?" The Professor asked sensing something wrong.

"Nothing." Fred choked out. "Yea, absolutely nothing." George said trying to stow his smile away in a bad attempt.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Mind you, I am not stupid, and if I return to a class full of chaos I swear you will be expelled and never step foot in this school again." He said in a low menacing voice.

They nodded, both with innocent smiles.

Before he left, Snape leaned over and whispered to Angelina, "You're in charge and if I come back in an hour and see anything out of place or gone wrong, you will be held responsible, got it, Johnson?" Angelina swallowed hard and shook her head in agreement

As soon as Snape exited Fred smiled at George and they both whipped out wands and grinned at Angelina.

"Let me guess…" She drawled, rolling her brown eyes.

"FAKES!" They shouted in unison giving each other high-fives.

"You two are geniuses." She went over and ruffled their hair.

"So Ange…" Fred gave a flick with his real wand and all Snape's cauldron's lined up in the air.

"What are we supposed to do for the rest of the hour…" George swished his wand and all Snape's cleaning supplies came out from the cupboard and started to clean the cauldrons all at the same exact time.

"I have an idea." She chuckled and rubbed her hands together wickedly.

The twins leaned in closer with wide grins on their faces.

"We're listening." They said in unison.

"Let's leave the cauldrons here to clean for an hour and go do whatever we want during that hour, then come back at the last minute before Snape arrives back and take the spell off everything and act as if we didn't do a single wrong thing." Angelina finished smiling.

"Good plan Angie." George patted her on the back.

"Yea couldn't have thought up a better plan myself." Fred smiled.

"I know bloody brilliant I am, right?"

Fred rolled his eyes at her cockiness.

"I think maybe we've passed on a bit too much of our personalities to her, dontcha think, Fred?"

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, "Nah." They said in unison chuckling and ruffling Angelina's hair at the same time.

"Oi! That's enough you two." She got away from within reach of the twins.

"Sorry Angie." They said in unison.

Suddenly George got up and started to leave.

"Eh, what's your rush twin!" Fred asked a bit confused.

"Gotta go catch Alicia, she's the only one who has Care of Magical Creatures with me, and I didn't finish notes for that class so I need hers." He then proceeded to hurry out the door.

Angelina and Fred just looked at each other and laughed. "Likely story…." Angelina said.

"Yeah, he thinks we all don't know that he's in love with Spinnet, poor lad's been tied down to her ever since they met." Fred chuckled lightly.

"So…do you want to go raid the kitchens for a snack or something?"

"Actually I've got to catch a date with Bellana Portina, you know that girl who was giggling down the hall when I smiled at her a few days ago…"

"Oh, that's ok then…" Angelina trailed off frowning slightly.

"But you can come along, can't just leave you here, after all you did concoct our brilliant, full-proof plan." He smiled and Angelina felt her cheeks grow warm again.

"Well, ok then." She said quickly, thanking Merlin for her dark skin.

"Ok, let's get going or I'm going to be late."

Angelina and Fred then continued out the door to meet Fred's date.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you got us lost." Angelina said as she looked around the lone, dusty corridor.

"Please Angel, I know where we are –I memorized every place on that old map." Fred said confidently.

"We're almost there, just two more floors to go."

They walked through the darkness in total quiet, using Angelina's wand as a flashlight.

"I heard you entered the tournament…hope you win, if Cedric does I think I'll pop a nerve." Fred muttered.

"Thanks, I hope so too, and did I mention I heard about you and George trying to enter earlier today..."Angelina chuckled.

"Pretty much blows that it didn't work, I know me or George would've been right on our way to victory if it did." Fred said sadly.

"Don't worry at least the gray is almost gone." Angelina tugged on a lock of Fred's hair that was still a weary gray from the Goblet's jinx.

They both laughed lightening the mood of the gloomy hallway.

"That's a bummer I kind of liked the old man look…"Fred joked.

"So, how are classes going with you? Still slacking off as usual?"

"You know it. But it's not my fault the teacher's are so boring with their work. McGonagall is having us practice how to turn doors into water…how spectacular. Trelawney is having us read palms….oh so thrilling. Hagrid is having us dissect a bunch of flobberwarms….just marvelous really. And so on…all the teachers are fucking boring me to tears." He said stiffly.

"I happen to think Moody is extremely interesting. A bit cruel and unusual sometimes…but cool all the same." Angelina said.

"Your right he is cool, you know why? Cuz' so far he hasn't given our class a single drop of homework!" Fred said happily.

"You are too dense, Fred….I meant he's a great teacher because he's not boring…"

"Yea that to…..and you know maybe it's just me, but he's really fond of you, I think you're his favorite student besides Harry of course. He treats you like his daughter or niece or something. And if you've noticed he calls you Angelina like he's used to it." Fred said suspiciously.** AN:winkwink**

"It's because I told him once I hated when teachers call me Ms. Johnson it makes me sound old."

"And when was this?" Fred asked.

"When he told me to stay after class a few days ago, he was just talking to me about the tournament , I told him I was thinking about entering and he kind of got a bit jumpy after I told him that. I honestly don't think he wants me to enter." Angelina finished.

"A bit scary, don't you think." Fred said with concern in his voice.

"He's probably just watching out for me….nothing to worry about, besides he's far more interested in Harry you know."

"Weird." Fred said.

"Yes, but as Alicia would say, his middle name is weird." Angelina laughed and Fred joined in as they continued to wander down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived a few minutes later to a seemingly empty corridor somewhere on the 4th or 5th floor.

A girl suddenly emerged from the shadows. "Oh Frederick, iz zat you?" The girl's voice was kind of peppy and sweet and seductive all at the same time.

As the girl came closer Angelina got a good look at her profile and noticed she wasn't plain like her, but had much detail to her looks.

Her hair was short and styled and cut to perfection, down to her neck and a light chocolate brown color. Her skin was fairly tan. Her nose was small and perfect. Her luscious lips were a glossed over pale pink. And she had these huge beautiful brown eyes and was also was very leggy. To top it all off she had very stylish clear lens glasses and a small black beret atop her head.

"Yea, it's me, Allie." Fred walked up to her and kissed her.

Angelina had to look away for she thought if she stared at the two anymore she'd gag her guts out right then.

First she uses his full name, and then he calls her 'Allie', now a kiss? This night was getting as worse as it could get and this was only the beginning.

When the girl pulled away from Fred she smiled wickedly, but her smile quickly vanished once she realized Angelina was standing behind him, turning her head like she was trying not to notice Fred and her were just eating each other's faces.

"Who iz zat, Frederick?" She nodded her head at Angelina, her nose turning up like she smelled some bad cheese.

"This is the girl who made it possible for me to come see you, my friend, Angelina Johnson." Fred replied smiling unlike his girlfriend.

"Wish I didn't open my big mouth then we'd be far away from this French bitch." Angelina muttered.

"What waz zat?" The girl asked.

"Nothing," Angelina smiled sweetly.

"It iz nice to meet you, I am Alana Vontessant." The girl held her hand out like she was expecting Angelina to kiss it.

Angelina grabbed the girls hand carelessly and shook away.

"Nice to meet you too, Fred seems keen on you, glad he found a proper lady to be his bird." She smiled still shaking her hand roughly.

"Uh…I think that's enough." Fred parted the girls' hands with his own, smiling uneasily.

Angelina smiled and backed away sitting on a wooden bench in the corridor, giving Fred and his girlfriend a little space.

Alana gave Angelina one last look and took Fred's arm leading him far to the other side of the large corridor.

"Fred zee zood not be er'." Alana whispered still walking down the opposite side of the corridor that Angelina was on, aimlessly.

"What d'ya mean, she's just tagging along for the ride, couldn't leave my bestie in detention, all alone." He whispered looking behind him to see if Angelina was listening.

"Yeez, but I zought zat I waz wiz you, not er'. You zood care about my feelingz more importantlee." She whined. "Zeemz to me zat you have a zing for zis, Angelina."

Fred smiled and silenced her with a long passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she giggled and blushed like a naïve schoolgirl.

"You know I like you Alana, don't be so jealous, please, Angelina's just a friend."

"Oh Frederick," She gushed. "I am zo zorry, I waz being ridiculouz with my accuzationz, forgive me, pleez?"

"Yeah its quite alright Hun, now lets get outta here I'm sure Angie wouldn't mind, in fact I bet she's a bit sick with watching us kiss all over each other." He said. "Aren't you!" He shouted down the corridor to Angelina.

"Yes, actually it's quite disturbing." She faked a laugh and added, "Go on Freddykins, I'm alright over here."

Fred waved and took this as his opportunity and pulled Alana along trying to find an empty classroom.

Angelina checked the corridor to make sure they were gone and when she was sure she was alone she punched a fist into the stone wall, feeling the angriest she'd ever felt in her life. Why couldn't Fred see that any of the girls he paired himself with would never be right for him?

* * *

**SO...was it great, stupid, ok? Review and tell me what you think. I, myself thought I did an absolutely brilliant job on this chap.**

**Oh yes, almost forgot to tell you Angelina's little secret probably will be mentioned next chapter, and Montague's deal too. Then the yule ball after that,maybe. The durmstrang boy will make another appearance as well as Fred's french bitch too, in the next chap. **

**If there is anything you don't understand just message me or tell me in a review, k?**

**So please read and review and I swear I will not dissapoint. : ) Au revoir and have a wonderful day, critiques!**


	15. AUTHOR NOTICE PLEASE READ!

!Author Notice! Bonjour mes beaux critiques,So sorry that I can't UPDATE,its just that when i thought I found a way to get my story on FF,I found that it wouldn't work the way i hoped and I can not UPDATE. So if I wanted to update I'd have to find a way to transfer the work to this computer-which I haven't. Excluding the idea of printing my story out and rewriting it up here, because i have no printer for my laptop.So if you're waiting I'm terribly sorry, but look on the bright side! At least I'll have like half the story done and when i finally find a way to get it up it'll be a nice amount of chapters up since I've been working on it non-stop lately. I've even started the sequel! Janelle AKA Flameonurass, Au revoir!! And again, I'm veeeery sorri, forgive me all, but I promise when I am able 2 update it will be most worth it...hopefully. 


	16. GOD, I am killing you guys with these AN

Another Author's note…

**Another Author's note….I know, I know….**

So anyways people, I've decided to change the name of the story and the whole theme of this story. It weighed on my heart a bit since my first title had grown on me over the months but I realized that I had to do it. Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley's relationship was anything but Heaven…..they nearly had the same personality and that made them clash a lot sometimes, they butted heads a lot too……and it wasn't easy for them to just admit feelings after 5 and a half years of ignoring them and it all didn't just happen overnight with a simple kiss. (Keep in mind this is what I think peoples). It got dirty sometimes when Fred's whores were involved and there were more than a few curse words mentioned in their story. There was struggle, conflict, ad sometimes they just wanted the roller coaster to stop so they could get off.

So, here it is, the new title of my story-- Fred and Angelina:It's Complicated


	17. Crazy Friends AKA The drabble chapter

**Hey peoples, I'm FINALLY back! I know it's been a hell of a long time and I'm like so effing sorry for that but I've just been working on my story so hard. Plus I have to rewrite all of it over all 92 pages. Some parts of it still look like no good bunches of fucking crap but I've decided I don't give a jolly good fuck, so here you are, enjoy. BTW, I love all of u who waited patiently for this and have put up with my disgusting language for this long….thanks.**

**Chapter 15-Crazy Friends AKA The Drabble Chapter**

As Angelina walked up to the blazing azure fire of the goblet, she could hear her friends shouts and cheers of encouragement.

Fred was of course the loudest and most enthusiastic of the group, Angelina saw, when she took a peek behind her and saw him, a few meters away, stand to his feet, cup his hands over his mouth, and yell loudly, "GO ANGELINA!!"

Angelina turned her head back ahead of her and took one last look at the small piece of crumpled paper before she dropped it in with a small, self-satisfied smile.

Turning her back to the goblet she strolled confidently back to her friends, but of course on her way back and his way up, Cedric bumped into her and made her topple over since he was practically running up to the goblet.

He helped her to her feet and with a curt nod he went back on his way excitedly up to the goblet.

Shrugging it off she strode off again, back to her supportive, loving, very crazy friends.


	18. The Lazy Chapter

**Chapter 16- The lazy chapter**

**Ok so, when I was finished with this load of dragon shit I called it the lazy chapter because I really didn't feel like even doing it and it really has nothing whatsoever to do with the plot or anything for that matter. I wrote it for no apparent reason. Feel free to skip it, flame it, trash it, whatever you want I won't mind since its pretty boring not to mention waaay short. People who don't flame, I love u ur awesome, ppl who do, I love u ur awesome. Thanks--********here it is:**

"I absolutely refuse to believe Harry Potter…..sweet, nice, unfortunate little 4th year Harry Potter put his name into that Goblet." Katie said shaking her head.

"I can't believe that aging potion you idiots used, backfired." Lee cackled madly from his place on the carpeted floor as George, whom was seated on Alicia's bed next to her, and Fred, who was on Angelina's bed, both sent scowls in his direction.

"I can't believe Cedric 'the prat' Diggory was chosen." Fred muttered with his head in his hands.

"I can't believe Angelina didn't get picked, by the way, I'm really sorry you didn't make it in Angie." Alicia told her sadly.

"Yeah….me too, all of Gryffindor was rooting for me….but, its fine. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Angelina said looking down at her feet which were placed on top of Fred's back whom was lying across the bottom of her bed like an overgrown house cat.

"But still it fails to escape me how Harry entered into the goblet." Fred said.

"That's because he didn't do it, at least I don't believe he did…its just that he's the boy who lived, ya know? Weird things happen to Harry and that's just life for him."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"She's terribly right, you know. Remember that time in 3rd year when his broom was cursed during the quidditch game….and in 4th when he rescued Ginny from the chamber, fought off a basilisk and killed it, then there was last year when Sirius Black came and, if I'm not mistaken, wasn't he trying to kill the poor kid?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I believe so….I kind of feel bad for him now, poor Harry will never have a normal year at Hogwarts……" Katie trailed off, sadly.

It was silent for a moment before Lee changed the subject "So hey Angelina who's the stud you were talking to on your way to break the other day?" He asked.

Everyone had been revived from the depressing silence of before when they were all talking about Harry, and started to laugh except Angelina who was looking mortally horrified.

Laughing along nervously she asked, "Who _**are**_ you talking about Lee?"

"Don't play coy Johnson; I'm talking about the tall Durmstrang bloke. Looks a bit too tough for you, I say, but whatever….you've dated worse." Right then Cedric came to everyone's mind.

"Thanks for the mini broadcast Lee, but he's really not my type." Angelina said, trying to cover for herself.

"Yeah," He snorted, "Cuz we all know what your type is," Lee rolled his eyes before continuing, "Tall, skinny, red-head….name starts with an F…." Lee listed off, ignoring the evil glares Fred and Angelina cast at him.

"Har, Har, you're so funny I forgot to laugh." Angelina snapped, narrowing her eyes in severe annoyance.

"Anyways," Fred replied exasperatedly, trying to change the subject fast, "Let's talk about something more interesting…..like….?"

"Girls racks…?" Lee provided.

"Alright then, Girls racks!" Said Fred.

"You know that's quite an interesting topic…..I've always wondered why their so soft and round and pretty and--"George was interrupted by Katie's screams of protest:

"Shut up, that's disgusting and degrading to talk about in front of us, eww….!" She stuck her tongue out and grimaced.

"Who invited the three stooges anyways? Angelina, Katie? No? Well then out you go, prats." Alicia shooed them all over to the door.

"Say how'd you guys figure out how to get up here anyway?" She stopped at the door with her hand on the knob; eying George, lee, and Fred, suspiciously.

"Oh we only used a few charm breakers and a—" Fred quickly put his hand over George's mouth to keep him from exposing any secrets.

"Sorry ladies, but that's for us three to know and you three to never find out." Fred grinned secretively.

"I didn't care anyways-just LEAVE already. Its way past all of you're bedtimes, and George, we have a quiz in charms tomorrow." Alicia tapped her foot impatiently.

"You heard the woman, Fred. Now get out before she hexes you out." Angelina said, laughing.

"Ok, ok, we can tell when we're not wanted, see you girls later, Angie, Alicia, Katie." Fred said and went out the door.

"Bye, girls!" George waved and left after Fred.

"Tata for now ladies." Lee followed George and shut the door after himself.

Alicia sighed and walked over to her bed, flopping down heavily across it.

"Boys are so crude and frankly, just disgusting….sometimes I wish they'd all just disappear for a second, you know?" Katie asked, leaning against Alicia & Angelina's other roommate's bed.

"Well, I admit I was a bit grossed out back there but I certainly don't want to wish boys away….that would be way too drastic. If they left forever then what else would we have to gossip about and fuss over?" Alicia said.

"I don't know….I think Katie's got something there, think about it. Boys are way more trouble than their worth. They cheat and lie and hurt you, and waste all the fucking time in the world letting you know they care." Angelina said bitterly.

"True, but not George, I mean he's….different. He's a gentleman and soooo sweet." Alicia sighed, looking into space dreamily.

"Yeah, but has he asked you out yet?" Katie asked.

"Well….no, but that's not the point girls, the point is he's just a big softie and I read somewhere in Teen Witch that it's hard for those types of guys to admit their feelings right away." Alicia replied.

"Would you wait if it took him 25 years to admit his feelings?" Katie asked.

"See you're just being stupid now, he'll probably speak up way sooner than that." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I wish you'd both just stop with the boy talk." Angelina groaned into the pillow that was planted over her face.

"Why?" They both asked in unison.

"They're no good. And frankly I'm through with every, last one of them. From now on I'm just gonna keep my focus on quidditch and getting through school." Angelina said, peeking out from underneath her pillow.

"So you're just going to give up on finding a soul mate?" Katie asked softly.

"Don't you get that I have no soul mate? I'm destined to die a fat, dusty, old, cat woman." She sighed and buried her whole face back under the pillow.

Katie and Alicia laughed.

"You big drama queen, I'm sure there's someone out there for you." Alicia said, getting up to pat her best friend on the back.

"Yeah," Katie got up too, "Their probably right in front of you but you just never knew it…" She trailed off.

"You think so?" Angelina asked hopefully, though she seriously doubted it.

"I know so! Now let's get some shut eye, Angie. And Kates you have to go back to your own dorm! It's almost midnight for Christ's sake!"

"Alright mother." Katie groaned sarcastically, snatching her pillow off the floor, giving them both goodbye hugs then leaving out the room."

"And you," Alicia said to Angelina, "You need to go to sleep like now; we have a transfiguration test tomorrow in the morning!"

"Alright, alright, Leesh…Goodnight." She yawned sleepily.

"G'Night Angie." Alicia replied and reached over to click off the light before dozing off herself.

--

**So, ladies and gents, was it as fucked as I said it was gonna be or what? Lol, please review and tell me if you think otherwise or the same….thanks, love you guys.**


	19. Misery Business

**Chapter 18-The French Bitch revealed**

I adore this chapter. It's lengthy. It makes the utmost of sense. It contains a lot of tension from Angelina and Alana...which reveals the instant distaste they had for each other ever since they met. There's also a small dab of Frangelina action….Hope you all like it as much as I did.

Please drop ol' Nelly a little review! I love you all who have stuck with me through this mind blowing journey from the beginning. I told you it would get better…watch my other chapters. This is nothing compared to the ones I'll post in the future. 

P.S- This chapter takes place either on December 8 or around December 8 and everyone who is checking out this page and not leaving a single review can go screw a cat.

**"_She was a wide-eyed girl…mmm with a figure that belonged on a magazine… and now she wanna try to take away my man from me…."--_**_**French Bitch by Pussy Tourette **_

**Still 6th year …..**

"The first task was brutal was it not?" George said exuberantly as the big group of 7 entered Hogsmeade together.

"Ol' Harry pulled it off like a real lad though, didn't he? It was amazing! The only thing that disappointed me was Cedric _**not**_ getting his head chewed off by his dragon." Lee grinned at Katie who rolled her eyes in disapproval.

"True, true, but other than that bit it was overall wicked I'd say." Fred smiled at Angelina.

"It would've been better if Montague and Warrington weren't in front of me," She frowned but shook it off quickly and turned to Alana smiling charmingly. "So, what did _you_ think of it, **Alana**?"

Alana responded back instantaneously and a bit more enthusiastically than Angelina would have liked, "It waz a bit frightening I have to admit, but luckily for moi , I had my zstrong Freddy to hold onto." She flashed Fred an adoring look and he leaned down and pecked her cheek to his best girl mate's major annoyance.

"He's not as strong as Viktor." Angelina muttered sardonically.

"Right-o, Angie! Viktor was pretty brilliant too!" Lee started but was immediately cut off by Alicia's irritated voice.

"OH my God, could you all stop babbling on about that, it was two bloody weeks ago…we should be discussing the Yule Ball now." Alicia said pointedly, placing a firm hand on her hip.

"Georgie…how bout we go look at some dress robes?" She turned to him and asked a second later.

George barely took any time to think about it before he agreed.

"Alright, well gang, looks like me & Leesh here, shall take our leave." George told everybody, locking arms with Alicia as they started to stray from the group.

"Meet me at Honey Duke's when you're done Leesh!" Angelina said, before Alicia had gotten too far.

"K." Alicia replied.

Once Alicia & George had strolled off a good distance from the rest of them into the streets toward a few robe shops, Angelina said, "Poor George. He's in for it with Leesh. Doesn't he know Alicia cannot do any browsing with all these tempting shops around? God…she's gonna drag him to every shop within sight."

"Really blows to be him right about now. It's not like she's just gonna look around or anything. She's the type that'll buy absolutely everything she thinks she looks good in." Katie snickered.

"Now, Lee, let's get to Madame Puddifoot's before a waiting line starts to form outside of her shop. Because right now I seriously need to get some of her famous hot chocolate in my system…" Katie took Lee's hand quickly and without hesitation they raced together to Madame Puddifoot's shop.

"Remember Katie; meet me at Honey Duke's after you're done!" Angelina called after Katie and she instantly received a confirming nod.

"Well, I'm a bit thirsty for some butter beer from The Three Broomsticks so I guess I'll just take off now…" Angelina slightly turned her back to Alana and Fred, ready to depart.

"Oh nonzense, we should spend a zittle time with eeshuther, Angelina," Alana placed a fragile hand on Angelina's upper arm in a reassuring way.

Angelina couldn't help but be a bit resenting inside…it was like Alana was purposely forgetting her name when Fred was nowhere in plain sight and then whenever her redheaded, arm-candy happened to be around she actually bothered to remember the eight simple letters.

"I think it could be fun if we, oh how do you say…bond? Come wiz me and Fred…we're going to Mademoiselle Francine's Robe Palace, just to try on some things for fun...who knows, maybe I'll find dress robez, though a certain ginger hasn't asked me to the Yule Ball yet …" She trailed off, smiling inquiringly at Fred.

"We are?" Fred asked a bit confused, ignoring her last statement.

"Oh silly boy, you never listen…" She inhaled edgily, "Just follow my lead, Frederick. "And with that she started on the path that led to her favorite shop in Hogsmeade.

Fred didn't show his minor aggravation he was suddenly starting to feel and unquestioningly followed as did Angelina, with slight hesitance.

"What in Merlin's name has she done to you?" Angelina asked silently by his side, snickering like a jackal.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean…**'**_**What in Merlin's name has she done to you?'**_?" Fred mimicked her question in a high-pitched voice that sounded very unlike her.

"I mean that right now you're acting like a fucking puppy following her around. Is it always like this? Her wish is your command at the drop of a hat?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Angie…first off, Fred G. Weasley is not **ANYBODY'S**dog; I am strictly a man of the will. I do whatever I please, whenever I please, and second, I believe all I'm trying to do here is be a good boyfriend—"

"Wait. So you guys are officially the big GF/BF now?" She asked, interrupting him.

"Yeah, does it totally make you reek of jealousy…?" He teased, wiggling his orange eyebrows at her.

'_Completely._' A small voice said from the rear of her mind, as she felt the sinful antipathy she felt for Alana, devour her heart.

But instead she answered lightheartedly, "In your dreams…**Frederick**." and laughed as they both entered behind Alana into Mademoiselle Francine's Robe.

**An hour later-**

"Zo, does thiz one look better or thiz one…I don't know it just seemz zat zee blue goez better with my eyez." Alana said holding up Bell Blue strapless dress robes and light rose red sleeveless ones.

"Honestly…their both a bit too much for your skin tone." Angelina replied, trying to be as polite about it as achievable.

It seemed as if Alana ignored her when she turned to Fred, without saying a thing to Angelina, perkily putting up both dresses.

"Which one Frederick?"

"Hunh." Fred snapped out of his dazed state.

"The dresses, Frederick." Alana rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Well err, uhhh-that one. Definitely the blue." He said shaking a hand dismissively.

"OH thank you Fred. It's perfect!" She dashed over to him and rained butterfly kisses all over his face as if his choice was the most plausible selection in all the world.

"But I think I'll try one more on, just in case." Alana picked some kind of velvet deep purple robes off of a dress rack and ducked into the dressing room.

Fred collapsed back into his waiting chair and closed his eyes. Angelina just stood next to him, witnessing his extreme boredom.

"What's wrong Frederick? Not having a smashing time?" She teased.

"Bugger off Angelina; this is hell enough as it is." He sighed, sitting up as he began rubbing his temples.

"You call this hell? I remember when Cedric and I were dating we didn't even go to Hogsmeade most of the time because he wanted us to stay in his room, make out, and when we were finished, tell him how wonderful he was at it as he pretended to be modest."

"Not my fault you dated a bigheaded prat." Fred said simply.

"Well then stop complaining because it's not my fault you have a boring prick of a girlfriend." Angelina snapped.

He laughed. "Alana is not a boring prick; she just does some things that don't happen to be any of my interest…"

"Then where is the chemistry?"

"In the bedroom, duh?"

"Don't you ever think about anything else but sex?"

"Sure, I think about….quidditch, and she happens to be an Arrows fan."

"The Appleby Arrows?! Uhhh they're almost as bloody bad as The Chudley Cannons."

Fred chuckled. "Better thank the good heavens Ronald isn't here, he'd probably choke you out for saying such a thing."

"Don't change the subject. You know she probably doesn't even know how to play the game, I could never ever even imagine her up that high with a broomstick between her legs."

"And why not?"

"Fred, Fleur is the only Beauxbaton's girl tough enough to handle a broomstick."

"Ok so maybe she isn't that great with quidditch…."

"Hey, I was just waiting for you to admit it." She beamed at him broadly. "…anyways are you still bored?"

"I never said I was." Angelina sent him a sharp look. "Ok, yes, I'm still bored." He replied dully.

"Well if you want we could just leave now." Angelina suggested, crossing her arms.

"You mean ditch Alana?" Fred asked her as if the idea alone were a shameful transgression.

"Yeah, what else did I mean, silly?" She shrugged and made a face.

"No, we couldn't." He told her earnestly, and she didn't hesitate to groan disappointedly.

"We could. You just don't want to." She retorted.

"No, I'd love to leave right at this bloody instance; I just don't want to leave Alana, it wouldn't be right Angie."

"Since when have you had a conscience for things like this?" She battled cleverly.

"Don't be so bloody cheeky, Ange…." He grumbled exasperatedly, his tone telling her not to go there.

"Alright, alright….but seriously if we're going to stay in this hell hole then we'll need to entertain ourselves."

She thought for a moment before her finger went up and an enlightened expression took over her face. "You know I've got just the idea, we'll play a game."

"A game?" This intrigued Fred and he sat up a little straighter with an excited spark added to his hazel eyes.

Angelina pulled a small box out of her pocket and shook it. "It involves this Chocolate Frog…"

As soon as Fred's eyes saw it he made a loud "Ooo"ing sound and lunged for it but instead of grabbing it, he ended up knocking Angelina to the ground.

Angelina was too fast for him though and, catching him off guard for a second, turned the tables.

She quickly climbed on top of his torso, pinning him to the floor by his arms with her hands.

Grinning down at him challengingly she replied, "Tell you what…if you can pry it from my hands fast enough you can have it, what do you say, Weasley?"

"You're on Johnson." Fred moved his lithe arms deftly away from Angelina's hands and attacked her armpits, tickling her violently.

Angelina yelped loudly and fell over, twitching and laughing fervently with him over her until she managed to seize him by his shoulders and turn him quickly onto his back again.

She kept his arms trapped under her legs and yanked his hair until he screamed hysterically.

"You give?" She asked, enjoying his pain and humiliation.

"I give..." Fred surrendered, grimacing hard to her great satisfaction.

Angelina sat up and grinned at him hard. "I thought sooo—God! What the hell is that?!" She shouted as her thigh accidentally thumped up against something hard in his trousers.

'_Oh my God, he's getting off on this!' _Her eyes went wide as this fact hit her exceedingly hard.

"You're just gross Fred!" She groaned disgustedly.

"Hey Angie, it's not my fault that my body reacted accordingly, I mean you're the one all on top of me, rubbing against me in weird places…what'd you expect?" He gave a riotous laugh and she rolled her eyes.

"Wanker. It's a bloody fight; you're not supposed to have a boner in a battle." She explained to him, smiling intensely against her will as she arose from off his body.

But just as she was doing so he grabbed her by the waist sturdily and swung her mightily back on the floor, beneath him securely.

"Fred! What's your problem, the game is over?! We're not playing anymore, remember?!" Angelina screamed frantically as she tried to get up but was instantly slammed straight to the

"Ah, ah, ah, Johnson…I believe we're still in the middle of something…or you could just hand over the frog now and that way nobody'll be getting their arse handed to them today…"

"No sodding way, prat." Angelina hastily tossed the frog a small distance above their heads.

Both lunged for it like rapid dogs drawn to a steak.

Angelina caught it and Fred took it the game to extreme measures by getting up and grasping her by the ankles to pull her back.

But of course her movements proved to be more immediate than his because just as he'd pulled her all the way back and was turning her around his eyes caught a sudden glimpse of the chocolate frog rapper in her left hand which was empty and then flickered to her mouth which had smudges of chocolate around it.

"Oh no you didn't..."

She licked the candy from her fingers and sniggered. "Yeah about that...I actually did."

With mock-rage he again immediately trapped her under him. "You little cunt, how could you!? I give you the best—" He stops to count as Angelina rolls her eyes at his stupidity, "5 ½ years of my life. And all the gratitude you have to show for it is eating the only heaven that awaited me here in this absolute shit hole!"

"That was a bit naughty wasn't it?" she smiled impishly but soon become conscious that his smile had long ago faded…and slowly hers did too, turning into a most-thoughtful expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

He didn't answer and she still didn't comprehend that he was staring at the tempting smear of chocolate in the corner of her mouth.

How he wanted to make his move right here and now. Take her and kiss her and taste her…self-control was getting a bit problematical at the instant.

After a bit of time passed everything around them had become as calm as the look on his face, suddenly covered in a serene kind of silence.

It felt like one of those romantic, very cheesy, classic, muggle films. Lovers, staring into each other's burning eyes. Time stands stark still and they remain only aware of each other.

For a small moment through space they just stared and stared and stared one another down.

Dark and mysterious brown clashing into twinkling bright hazel.

Fred had never, in all the times they looked each other straight in the eyes, realized how exquisite her gorgeous, near-black, orbs were.

'_She's so beautiful…maybe I should just do it already. Let her know how I feel and maybe she'll like me too…key-word being maybe...what about Alana though? Who gives a flying fuck about Alana; you know deep in your heart that you're just using her as something to hide behind. What your hiding from is your feelings...you need to try and figure out what exactly do you mean to her. Are you just a friend, does she hold more than just platonic feelings for you? You'll never know till you try so maybe its truly time that you take the damn plunge and kiss the damn chocolate right off her face…'_

Finally his thoughts were about to spill out his mind and turn into actions:

"You know you have a little bit of chocolate right there." He stated as his eyes stopped on the small dark brown blot in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh?" She said almost silently as Fred slowly leaned his head in to kiss the smudge of brown sweetly from her mouth.

And Angelina, too, as if by some weird gravitational pull; tilted her head off the ground up to meet him halfway.

But sure enough, as lovely fate would have it, Fred's dear girlfriend waltzed out of the dressing room unexpectedly with her disturbingly upbeat smile and her sagging, purple dress robes to interrupt their little moment.

"Well they don't exactly fit but—FREDERICK?!" She stopped as her eyes took in the scene.

Her beloved Frederick hovering over another girl...? It didn't take her long for her the handle on her self-control to break, making her go absolutely ape shit.

"What in St. Petersburg's sweet name are you two doing!?" They jumped apart, Angelina tumbling to the ground as Fred tried to scramble up.

As Fred bent to help Angelina up Alana was standing in front of them on the small display stage, all the blood from her body going into her cheeks, making her look like a boiled lobster.

An employee of Mademoiselle Francine's Robe Palace scurried over meekly to stand beside Alana who was looking rather crossly at Angelina and Fred.

"I'm sorry, but you all have to go, your causing too much of a ruckus in our store and we can't have that. So out you go." The woman shooed them all outside rashly.

"Frederick! I am ashamed of you, embarrassing me like that! And you Angelina, I wouldn't have asked you to come along if I knew you'd act so childish. It's as if I'm babysitting two oversized children." Alana yelled once they were all outside in the light snow fall.

"Calm down Alana, Angie and I were just horsing around a bit and we got carried away..." Fred defended as small flecks of snow gently landed on his head, the white specks clashing with the heated crimson of his hair.

"I know Frederick, it iz just zat I didn't appreciate being kicked out when I did not do a single thing wrong."

"M' sorry, love. Come on lets just go to The Three Broomsticks, I'll buy you a butter beer and we can forget about that."

"Well alright…at leazt I've got my drezz robes. I bought the blue ones you picked...but I found some beautiful purple ones after those and nearly changed my mind, they were the perfect color, material, and everything. The only flaw was that they just fit like a tent on me." She and Fred shared a small kiss that was enough to make Angelina lose her lunch.

Minutes later the trio had started on their way to The Three Broomsticks in peaceful silence.

Too bad it wasn't as quiet in Angelina's mind as it was outside of it…

'_WHY? Why out of all the guys in the world to nearly kiss you almost suck face with your _**best mate.**_ Stupid fucking Angelina what is the matter with you, practically leading him on and everything when he has a girlfriend...You're a dolt, an almost boyfriend stealing dolt...but wait, is it boyfriend stealing if I don't even like the girl AND I absolutely, for 100 sure know she's not the right one for him and—NO. No more of that tired excuse. You've used it for just about every girl Fred's courted and you MUST stop thinking in that train of mind! Just quit already; you need to start telling yourself that you don't want him…mostly since he's with _**her**_...and because he's a fool who can't see what's right in front of him…and also because—'_

Angelina was so engrossed about everything she was saying to herself she didn't see the worried yet thoughtful expression on Fred's face…almost as if he was having an argument with his own self too….

'_You raging idiot! How could you almost do that back there?! How!? You have a girlfriend and no matter how much you want Angelina right now you can't have her because you have Frenchie already…so listen and listen good, you have to get her out of your head…if you dated things would be too damn awkward and it'd just mess everything up…you know its funny I've never heard you before. That's because I never had a chance to get through to you because before now you were nothing but reckless, you at least have a bit of reason within you now. So what happens if I don't care if those things will happen? You don't matter because I'm your conscience and I'm telling you that you'd better care if you don't want to spend a whole month being with her just like all the other girls and then dump her and break her heart and have her mad at you for bloody forever. What would be best is if instead you be like an admirer from afar where it's safe and nobody gets hurt. But I wouldn't do that, I could never hurt Angelina. That's what you think now, but really who are you kidding? You're Fred Weasley and you fuck every girl you see…just stay with Alana and Angelina will never have the chance to be hurt by you. Alright? Ok then I guess.' _Fred nodded slowly to himself unaware that Alana was staring at him.

"Frederick are you ok." She asked suddenly breaking the silence and snapping both Angelina and Fred back to the physical world.

"Erm-yeah." He said, his voice sounding a bit uncomfortable and harsh.

'_No you aren't,'_ His inner self said. _'You're having a conversation in your head featuring you and you…also at the moment your having a self debate on the issue of if you, Fred Weasley, should be able to like your best girl mate...'_

"Yeah-Alana, I'm ok." He said more clearly, smiling though it looked more like a grimace of pain.

"Well…alright." She said uncertainly and they all continued to walk in silence down the snowy path of Hogsmeade.

The group was almost half way there when out of nowhere Alana halted her graceful strides and squeaked in surprise: "Oh! I have forgotten my purse back in zee shop's dressing room; can you fetch it for me Frederick?"

Angelina's brown eyes rotated in their sockets as, of course, Fred smiled and agreed.

"Course, I'll be back in a sec, ladies." Fred turned around and ran back down the path they'd just traveled to Mademoiselle Francine's Robe Palace.

Alana watched Fred disappear down the smooth pathway of snow before she turned back to Angelina, a new kind of expression taking over her face altogether.

"Listen you unintelligent British cunt, I want you to stay away from him." She told Angelina without warning, a poisonous tone accompanying the daunting look upon her face as her simple, dimly sweet, disposition was shed.

Angelina looked at her confusedly. "What?"

"Stay away from Frederick." She repeated coldly.

"I-I'm sorry I don't understand." Angelina said, staring at her blankly.

"Are you deaf woman? I said stay away from my Freddy, he's belongs to moi and I don't want some hopeless, despaired, critically alone, young woman like you thieving him away from me."

Angelina's face remained expressionless; she didn't have any clue as how to react to this unexpected performance of cruelty.

She had no idea if she should laugh a loud, long, obnoxious laugh right in Alana's face or be simmering over the edge with anger that she'd just been described as a hopeless, despaired, and critically alone, young woman.

Smiling awkwardly to herself she thought, _'Maybe this is all part of some joke Fred put together.'_

"Alana you are kidding, right? Fred put you up to this as some kind of a low class joke, right—?"

"No. I simply want you and Fred to stop seeing eeshutheer. You obviously have feelings for him…"

"What! No. He and I are just-just-"Angelina stuttered.

"Just what? Friends? Likely story. You honestly think I'm zat stupid? You should see your face when I kiss him. It contorts into a look of disgust. But you hide it very well at the last minute before one of your friendz seez you. And the reason Fred can't see it…" She took a dramatic pause.

"Well it's because Fred is blinded by his adoration of me…and I don't think he'd really pay any real attention you anyways if I **wasn't** his girlfriend since all he really cares about is beautiful girls, jokes, and sex. I've already supplied him with two of those things," Alana smirked maliciously. "I'll bet you can guess what they are."

"So then…you're serious. About all of this?" Angelina asked in a calm voice, still fairly shocked.

"Dead serious." She finished, with a sadistic edge to her voice.

"Why did you ask me to come with you and Fred then, if you detest me so much?"

"So zat I would be able to tell you all of zis to your face, so that you would never dare talk to my Frederick again..."

"Well. If your quite finished with all the bloody babbling, the answer is NO. Hell no. Fuck no. NO, period! Fred and I are best friends and if you think some evil little brat like yourself can come in and change that, you're only too mistaken." Angelina said angrily and relentlessly, wiping the grin clear off Alana's glowing face. "As a matter of fact I'm damn happy you've gone and said something, because before you opened your dumb French mouth I already hated you."

"You disgusting hussy, don't expect anything except hell from me. Because you honestly have no clue who your dealing with. You're messing with a good thing. Fred and I…we're great togeezer...with his charm and my looks we're just the ultimate couple. I want you to know that I love him—"

"My Lord, you've only known him for a matter of months—"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME." She said sternly through her perfect teeth.

"Now where was I…oh yes, I am in love with that boy and you can't deny that he and I are unstoppable destiny." She finished, delightfully, her eyes tearing up at what Angelina knew would never be.

"Are you a bit touched in the head, Alana?" She asked, annoyed. "Don't you get that **all **Fred wants to do is to fuck you and then after that he'll just leave you. He doesn't want to have your kids and settle down with you or anything. You're nothing more than a single good shag to him and you're just wasting your love on someone who doesn't want it so I suggest you take it somewhere else." Angelina spat.

"I'm free to love whoever I want." Alana spat back.

"Well this whoever belongs to me." Angelina remarked snidely, a bit surprised at the exact choice of words she'd chosen afterwards.

"You stupid girl, you still don't want to believe that he's mine and that he truly cares for me, do you? Well get it through your head, he wants me, he'll stay with me, and he'll love only me. And if you don't stop interfering you will be very zorry."

"What're you gonna do? Tell Fred I like him? Doubt he'll believe you and I wouldn't give a rat's arse if he did anyways." Angelina said confidently, though deep inside she knew it was a lie.

"Oh, it'll be so much worse. And when it all comes down to it in the end if Fred doesn't boot you himself, I'll find another way."

"Bring it on, Frenchie." Angelina said, her small statement ending the conversation just before Fred returned with a small silky purple purse in hand.

"Hey ladies, I'm back…"

Fred could fathom the tension and awkwardness in the air.

"Hey, were you two talking about me?" He grinned cockily, running a hand through his unruly red hair.

Alana and Angelina both smiled sweetly at him and said straight away, "No…"

"Alright then, I guess I'll just leave the girl chat alone I know you guys like your privacy."

"That's my Frederick, always so considerate." Angelina felt a burning white hot resentment boiling inside her as Alana deliberately pinched his cheek and kissed his nose.

Fred blushed tomato red, not taking notice of Angelina looking most annoyed with her arms crossed and a disgusted glint in her eye.

"So, shall we umm, continue on to the Three Broomsticks?" He asked the two girls.

"Actually I just remembered I'm meeting Katie and Alicia at Honey Duke's." Angelina replied honestly, eying Alana a bit hatefully.

"See you later then." Alana told her coldly, turning on her heel after shooting Angelina a mean glare out of Fred's view.

"Wait, are you sure Angie?" Fred asked, remaining rooted to his spot, though Alana tugged his arm at his side.

"It's cool, Fred, I gotta go and see what Kates and Leesh are up to now." Angelina said, nodding convincingly.

"She said she haz to go, let her." Alana pushed Fred along.

Angelina waved at Fred and went on her way to Honey Duke's.

As she dragged her boot clad feet through the snow, Angelina felt her resentment at what had just happened build up twice as high.

Why hadn't she broken Alana's perfect little nose when she had the opportune moment to back there?

Why didn't she realize that Alana, the psycho lovesick French feign, was nothing but bad news, sooner?

And most importantly why didn't she tell Fred as soon as he'd gotten back?

He probably wouldn't have believed her if she had told.

Or he'd say: "Now why would sweet, kind, little Alana do anything of the sort?"

'_Yep, he wouldn't believe a word I say about his fantastic girlfriend, because if he did he'd be forced to give her up…and knowing Fred he would never give up a good shag…especially if its only for me.'_

_--_

When Angelina arrived outside of Honey Duke's she hadn't yet spied Alicia or Katie so she went outside and waited in the front of the store for her two friends.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited, until….

"I can't take it, I'm leaving! It's almost time to get back to Hogwarts and those two prats are a no-show." She sighed and started to wander around the little village for some sign of her friends.

--

"So, you like zee weird sisteerz too, Katie?" Alana asked charmingly.

Katie nodded, smiling hard.

"I didn't even know the French knew about rock and roll like you do." Alicia said excitedly.

"That's my girl," Fred smiled with his arm around Alana. "She knows every song of theirs such as:" He looked expectantly at Alana and quite impressively she replied, "This is ze Night, Magic Workz, Dunce like a hippogriief, Black magic-" Alana stopped mid rant and peered at something behind Fred's tall figure.

"Katie, Alicia!" Angelina shouted out irately as she approached, looking as angry as ever.

"I thought we agreed that we'd meet at Honey Duke's, what happened to that?" Angelina asked taking a quick glance at Fred and Alana, whom were supposed to be at the three broomsticks.

Katie turned red. "We kind of ran into Alana and Fred here and I guess we just got so caught up in conversation…"

"You forgot." Angelina concluded exasperatedly.

"Yea, mm sorry bout that." Alicia mumbled.

"Oh Angelina don't be so harsh, it waz I zat held zem up, forgive me." Alana cut her way into the conversation with her annoyingly thick French accent.

Though the others did not, Angelina recognized the sardonic edge to her voice.

Angelina took this time to stare her down brutally.

Who had even asked her to speak on the situation? She asked herself. But it looked as if Fred agreed with his ignorant pig of a girlfriend, "Yeah Ange, its not too late you can still go to Honey Duke's, actually me and Alana changed plans and now we're going there…"

'_It's not as if that perfect toothpick would eat anything from Honey Duke's anyways.' _Angelina thought angrily. _'Who the fuck does she think she is even talking to __**my**__ friends.'_ She said glaring hard at Alana's stunning smile. '_God, I wish I could wipe that shitty smile off her face.'_

"So what d'ya say?" Fred finished not realizing Angelina hadn't paid attention to a single thing he said.

Angelina finished glaring at Alana and refocused on her friends.

"Its ok, just forget about it, I'm going up to the castle; I'm kind of not in the mood to wander around Hogsmeade anymore." She sighed and took off before any of them could comment.

Angelina trudged grudgingly through the thick Hogsmeade snow up the path until suddenly one of her gloves had fallen from her jacket pocket. But before she could reach down and retrieve it, a black jacketed arm pulled her into an alley between a parchment & quill shop and Madame Puddifoot's.

Angelina was about to take a long scream before a pale cold hand covered her mouth.

She mumbled muffled angry threats under the person's hand until she was whirled around and came face to face with none other than Alexander Montague.

"Hello, love." He grinned handsomely removing his hand.

She scowled. "I should have bit a piece out of your fucking hand for scaring me like that," She spat angrily. "What the bloody hell do you want; I'm not in the fucking mood right now."

"Ooo, someone's a little grumpy." He chuckled.

"Shut up and state your business before I do something you'll regret."

"Not that I'm scared of your futile threats but I shall state my business…you see there is the matter of a little deal we made weeks ago…."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Seriously I thought we were done with this bull."

"You're forgetting that I'm the one who rescued you from that dirt bag…and that there is always a catch with me. Plus that little shit didn't even go all the way with you so why can't you just get over it and go on with your life like the rest of us?" Montague told her nonchalantly.

"You really are a heartless wanker, you know that?" Angelina sneered.

"Thanks, I guess that makes you a self-righteous tart, doesn't it?" He retorted sourly.

"Not really." She scowled up at his dark stature. "I'm not the one being a jackass, and I certainly don't have the balls to blackmail an innocent person…"

"Johnson, what you did at that party was **anything** but innocent."

"I beg to differ! I was drugged and it wasn't fair—"

"Alright already, I've had enough of your relentless babbling, SILENCIO!" He said midway through her sentence, pointing his wand right at her mouth.

Angelina screamed but to no avail, her voice was gone.

She lunged at Montague before he shouted a second later," INCARCIO!" And ropes shot out of his wand to bind Angelina's hands.

She struggled for a moment before she dropped to her bum and gave up; listening to whatever Montague wanted her to.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, darling, I've changed my mind about our deal. You've heard of the Yule Ball coming up? Well I've decided that you are to attend it with me…" He threw a bag onto her lap.

By now she was shaking her head furiously, kicking her legs about making rather odd-shaped patterns in the white blanket of snow beneath her.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want Weasley to see these…" Montague took something from his pocket and put them in front of her.

They were living photographs of her.

Dancing on Pierce's table. Topless.

Running down Pierce's staircase. Topless.

Getting a piggyback ride on Draco's back. Topless.

"So how do you want to play this?" He took off the silencing charm.

"Where did you get those!?"

Montague tilted his head, a small smile playing on his face. "Marcus took them at the party with his camera, and before you ask these are the only copies. There are no others."

Angelina's whole demeanor was point blank before her face went livid and she spat out, "You must have a lot of fucking guts to pull such a stunt…this-this is immoral, its perverse do you hear me you depraved piece of fucking shit!? How could you after all I've suffered—?"

"Do you want me to put the charm back on?" He interrupted impatiently.

Angelina immediately quieted.

"Aright then, what'll it be Johnson?" He asked coolly.

"I don't know…what about Fred, he'll hate me." She said sadly, feeling as wretched as ever inside.

"Uh, I think he'd hate you more if he found out about this." Montague held up the photos again and Angelina frowned deeply.

"Cheer up; you can patch things up after the ball." He said sarcastically, not making the situation any less bearable for her.

"Alright…I—I'll do it…"

She saw a grin make its way on his pale face and added quickly, "Don't get too happy because I have rules that you must follow if I'm gonna go with you…."

"Rules?" He said, sounding not at all enthusiastic.

"Yes, when we go to the ball, you will keep your hands to yourself unless we're dancing together. By the way I am only going to allow one dance with you after that the touching period is over. That's all the conditions, but….I swear if I find anything revealing or distasteful in this bag the deal is off and I promise I'll find your dormitory tonight and castrate you in your sleep." She sneered, her dark eyes burning into his.

He just smirked and chuckled, "Ahhh you grow more and more like me everyday."

"Whatever, twat." She rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, I promise nothing of that sort is in there. Now, if you'll excuse me Johnson, I must go." He took off the ropes and dashed out of the alley, through the snow, and up the path that led to the castle.

"I should have just decked him and ran when I had the chance." Angelina muttered, rubbing her wrists.

She picked up the bag, calmly walking out of the alley, and took to the path that led to Hogwarts thinking all the while about what she'd just gotten herself into…..basically a deal with the devil.


	20. Breakfast with the smallest Weasley

**Chapter 20-Gotta make it work**

**The title is from Amerie's song: **_Gotta make it work_**. It's just about getting through a bad day and wanting to give up and throw in the towel all the time but not letting the tough things in life win and just plain overcoming.**

_Woke up in the morning_

_It's another cloudy day_

_But that's never mattered too much to me_

'_Cause its still a new beginning_

_And I know I got it in me_

_Had my share of ups and downs_

_But now I know I can do anything--_**Gotta make it work**_ By __**Amerie**_

Angelina sat up in bed that morning, feeling like straight up shit. Yet again she'd fallen victim to another maddening and insomniac night.

The worst of it all was, as she stayed up last night, she couldn't prevent her mind from wondering to Fred…and even when she finally did drift off into a deep slumber, somehow the sneaky redheaded bastard managed to snake his way into her dreams.

She shook herself out of her thoughts when she heard the shower suddenly turn on in the bathroom and, groaning, she lifted her weight from the comfortable bed and stumbled towards it.

Alicia was already showering in the warm water and lathering her body with soap behind the concealing curtain when she stepped into the somewhat small restroom.

First, Angelina took the small white tube of toothpaste from the medicine cabinet, ignoring her disconcerting reflection in the mirror as she did so, and spread a good amount on her tooth brush.

Quickly she brushed, washed her mouth out with water, spit into the sink, and watched as the light aqua paste swirled slowly down the small silver drain.

Angelina put the white tube and her vibrant red tooth brush back in their rightful places and looked into the slightly fogged mirror, acknowledging that she could no longer ignore the untamed black fury that was her signature morning hairstyle.

Sighing as she continued eying herself, Angelina didn't waste a second reaching across the sink for her small brown hairbrush.

Gripping the wooden handle tightly within her hand, she gently brought it down to let it run through her entangled mane.

"Shit." Angelina ground her teeth as the brush dragged roughly through her raven locks.

Wearing her hair down was such a choir…she was really starting to miss those braids, she didn't have to brush, or comb, or do anything to them they always stayed perfect…

Soon the shower stopped and Alicia poked her head out and reached for the towel sitting on the rack above the toilet.

Once she'd gotten the cotton, blue towel wrapped around her dripping wet body and was standing next to Angelina, sharing the mirror with her; Angelina threw down the comb and gave her a defeated look.

"Hair-straightening charm?" She asked simply. Angelina nodded her head.

"You see this is why you should listen when Katie and I are discussing appearance charms." She huffed and disappeared into the bedroom.

She quickly returned with her wand and uttered a spell, making Angelina's thick messy black mane fall in soft dark waves down to her shoulders.

"Thanks." Angelina grumbled and accompanied her friend back into their bedroom to get dressed.

"So," Alicia said as they both got out their robes and started to put them on. "Alana seems like a genuinely nice girl, yeah?"

"She's alright I guess."

"Alright? She's the nicest girlfriend that Fred's had in ever! Remember last weekend she baked us those French bread sticks, and that joke book she gave Lee for his birthday…she even helped me with my homework several times this month. And the funny thing is we don't even know her that well."

"First off, I can make bread sticks eleven thousand times better than hers…second, I gave Lee the same exact joke book two years ago…and third, I can't even count how many times I've helped you out with your stupid essays and reports."

"Geez, Angie…take it easy, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I was just sayin' that she's a pretty nice girl is all…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go postal on you or anything…"

An understanding look dawned over Alicia's tan face. "Well, I guess I can forgive you…I'd probably be a little bitter too if some Veela tried to steal George away from me—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa your totally off course here...just because I'm not bloody kissing Alana's arse doesn't mean I hate her. I don't necessarily loathe her and I don't necessarily adore her. She's somewhere in between with me, you could say…plus you know me. Have I EVER been one to empathize with any of Fred's girlfriends?"

"Well no but I think—"

"You're thinking way too much. We need to get down to breakfast, now." Angelina said, easily changing the subject.

"Fred, what's been going on with you lately? You know we don't spend as much quality time as we used to..." George stood in the bathroom getting dressed as he watched his brother do the same and pull on his school robes.

"Nothing really, I guess it's just I've been spending a bit more time with Alana …." He tightened his tie and straightened the front of his clothes.

"I understand…well you know I don't mind much since Alicia's been hanging out with me, but…it's just Angelina is kind of a loner now…Katie & Lee who are supposedly not dating seem to be together 24/7 so with me keeping tabs on Leesh and you being stuck with Alana…she pretty much has no one." George ran his hand through his hair and grabbed his shoes as well as Fred.

"Come on Forge, I'm not around Alana that much."

"Yes you are." George told him simply.

"Well, Angelina should be used to it already; I mean the girl's been aware of me dating since we were 15." Fred said, guilt slowly nipping at him.

"You know what? Your not getting the full on picture here so maybe she'll just find another lad to bud around with, and I know you don't fancy that idea all too much…" George said unpleasantly.

"Me? I don't care; she can do anything she wants. I'm not stopping her from getting a boyfriend."

"Sure. What about that time near the end of 3rd year when that Zacharias Smith kid's older brother, Icharus, tried to get at her…you cast the Conjunctivitus Curse on him and he claimed he couldn't see for a half a month." George told him as he laced his shoes

"Well…erm—that was because he was um—pushing himself on her. I mean the idiot tried to ask her out about a million times and she'd already turned him down a million times…that git just wouldn't get the picture so I made it clear that she didn't want to be bothered with him."

"Listen, Gred, you're a bad liar so please cut it out…I'll bet she feels the same way about you and Alana being together, did you stop to think of that?"

"You're being utterly ridiculous right now, she's happy for me and—wait. What do you mean you bet she feels the same way…I just said that I don't care if she wants to hang around other guys?"

"I'd be a total wanker to truly believe that."

"Whatever, lets just go." He said, as they concurrently grabbed and threw their bags over their shoulders, leaving out the dorm door to make their way down to breakfast together.

The six friends all sat down at Gryffindor table that morning to eat breakfast together.

Alicia was chatting up George, Katie was trying to catch Lee's eyes and make them remain on her, and Fred was directing winks at his French sweetheart across the hall as Angelina watched dismally.

Fred turned to Angelina, taking note of the vague sadness in her brown orbs.

"What's wrong, Angie?"

"I'm just a bit dreading of classes…I kind of wanted to sleep in." She lied.

"Don't we all?" He laughed, unaware of her mounting wretchedness.

After disregarding the stomach-turning public displays of fondness that Fred and Alana had shared in the corridors that morning, Angelina waved goodbye to the rest of her mates: Alicia, George, and Katie…and went off to Herbology with her two partners, Lee and Fred, sticking by her sides.

_**Muggle studies**_

Angelina was just coming from Defense against the Dark Arts as she walked down the hall that afternoon to Muggle Studies.

She grinned to herself on this nice afternoon, unbothered, in her own little world, and smiling at people she recognized as she strolled through each corridor making her way to Professor Charity Burbage's classroom.

It had started raining right after Defense against the Dark Arts class and that's why she was in such a peaceful mood, the rain usually made everything clean and newer and it was just refreshing to her. The day hadn't started off so great but right now it was getting even more enjoyable.

That is…until she was stopped by a snobbishly high French accent:

"Angelica!"

'_God.'_ Angelina thought, laboriously turning around.

The classy hack hadn't even bothered to remember her name (not that she so desperately wanted her to) and it had been weeks that they'd known each other.

"Bonjour, Mizz Angelica," Angelina didn't bother wasting words telling her that her name wasn't Angelica.

"I saw you walking and I wanted to tell you the outfit you are wearing today, genius! No other girl would have the guts to actually wear those boots after Halloween. You pull the tough look off quite nicely."

"Uh thanks. I think." Angelina said, glancing down at her elevating, black, plain lace up leather boots that came up to her knees and had dried mud caked all along the bottoms.

"You're most welcome." She said.

One of Alana's short blonde French friends leaned over and whispered something in her ear, with a malicious smile. Alana seemed to go into an uproar of laughter at this and immediately put a hand to her mouth, stifling her obvious laughter.

"Um, well bye." She turned to leave and hastily waved behind her to Angelina who waved goodbye wearily to her.

Rolling her eyes, she continued to walk to Muggle Studies class.

"What are you doing in my seat?" None other than Melina Recon. One of the many girls Fred had dated and Angelina had sabotaged.

Still she could see why Fred chose this one; she was without doubt, absolutely stunning.

Melina happened to be Native Britain. She had a perfectly tight ass that always had shiny black leather pants on them, wonderful Glowing orange skin….as if she'd been in a tanning bed for one week straight...shiny, smooth, straight, butt-length black hair, lean waistline, petite breasts yet they were good enough for Fred to get his hands on. She was basically Pocahontas's twin.

"Oh, Melina, I see your back from the hospital wing. How is that nasty burn on your bum? Good I hope."

"Actually…" Melina started, hating the change of subject. "They couldn't save all my skin so in result a scar's formed." She replied through gritted teeth.

Somehow in some mysterious way a few weeks into first term the back of poor Melina's skirt caught fire in the middle of class.

Oddly enough it occurred only a few minutes after she'd had a sudden break down when a girl asked her what happened to the promise ring she used to have last year (Fred gave it her snort what a great promise that turned out to be) which led to her cussing Angelina out (for the millionth time) for playing a part in Fred dumping her.

"Too bad." She smirked. _'Too bad I wasted such a good incendio on a hag like you.'_

"Yeah, now would you get up?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now."

"Actually it's please, but since you've already had a hard enough time with Fred dumping you and that big ugly scar on your arse cheek…. I'll let it slide…." She smiled the most despicable smile she could manage and got up to sit next to a tall platinum blonde Raven claw boy with twinkling forest green eyes named Dirk Aderholt.

"What's going on, D?" Angelina greeted the boy, beaming cheerily at him as she set her bag down by her feet.

"Nothin' much, and you?" He asked, running a hand through the gelled spikes in his hair.

"Same here old chap, how's Jeanne doing?"

"Jeanne?" he asked quietly as the teacher directed the class to turn to page 290 of their muggle studies text books.

"Yeah, you know Jeanne Capelin? Your girlfriend?"

"Oh!" A look of awareness crossed his face. "Yeah…Jeanne was a bit much too…feminine …so I broke it off with her…but I'm with Saran Daik now."

"The one who tried out for the quidditch team but was beat out by the Cho Chang girl?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Good for you, Dirk, Jeanne was a bit of a prissy bitch anyway I guess," He laughed along with her.

"Now Saran…she's a real girl."

"So, you're into those tough girls now..."

"Hunh?"

"You have to be into tough girls to handle that one."

"Well yeah, I reckon I do like mine a bit rough around the edges."

She sighed. "Ah, Dirk why can't all guys be like you?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Its just I don't understand…why do guys dislike females with personalities…or girls who can outdo them in sports, who like to play dirty and get aggressive sometimes—what I'm asking is why do all of you turn around and date the most ghastly girls who are so disgustingly feminine and sickly sweet?"

Dirk chuckled, "You know it's not all that easy for us guys to recognize when a girl isn't the right one for us, right off the bat…we make a lot of mistakes with that. But eventually sense comes around and good ol' instinct kicks in."

Angelina smiled, "Good explanation. But really, why do you guys do it?"

"It's a phase. Just like the phases you girls go through at about the ages of 10-11, always dreaming of fairytales and that you'd marry some beautiful blonde bloke atop a trusty stead. In the end of it you all found out how conniving and cruddy we boys can be so it passed that's how it is with us. We simply do it because we're during a point in life where all we feel is hormones and all we want to do is find the hottest chick we can—no mental capacity involved—and shag the daylights out of her. Plus if our fellow guys know we're shagging the sexiest bird in school, hello ego boost and popularity enhancement. "

"How funny is it that I can actually understand what you're saying?"

'_Guess, only a __**Raven claw**__ boy could make it all seem as clear he does.'_ She thought, shaking her head.

"Merlin, Dirk. Did you know that you happen to be my official guide on blokes? I have no other way to make sense of their ways, their sayings, and their actions without you."

And oh how Angelina longed at that moment to understand the entire male race as clearly without Dirk she wished that she could just get it all by herself.

Everything would just be a lot easier if she could decode boys and men alike.

But alas she could not and would never ever be able to….


	21. The French Bitch At Work

****

Chapter 21-The French Bitch at Work

_This chapter takes place the day after Alana reveals herself to be a selfish, conceited, pshyco bitch._

* * *

_6th year…still._

**Angelina's Dormitory (mid morning)**

That Sunday morning, while everyone in the dorm was still sleeping soundly, Angelina had decided to finally try on the mysterious dress robes that Montague had presented her with the day before.

She threw it on carelessly, not even bothering to stop and admire its vivid color and detail but as soon as she glanced up and caught her reflection in the long mirror she turned around fully, horrified at what she saw.

The robes were breathtakingly gorgeous.

They were strapless, metallic, and emerald green with a small v-dip in the front. Unbelievably enough, the trim was outlined in glittering white diamonds.

The tail of the dress trailed gracefully on the ground. And the back was dipped just like the front but lower, the trim also outlined in diamonds.

To top it all off there were shoes. Decadent, diamond strapped, open-toed stilettos that had four inch of heel that made her even taller.

"I can't wear this…but Merlin their superb…no, I won't…but then he'll tell everyone about what happened….damn, how the hell am I going to explain to everyone that I'm going to the ball with Montague?" She muttered desperately to herself.

She jumped when she heard Alicia stir in her bed.

Quickly she removed the dress and stuffed it into the top drawer of her dresser.

She then grabbed some regular clothes from her closet and dressed speedily, then went out of her dormitory, down the stairs, and through the portrait hole to attend breakfast.

* * *

**Alana's dormitory (Early Afternoon)**

Alana lay back on her pillow, filing her nails with a hot pink nail filer, and feeling bored as ever.

"Nothing to do today since Fred iz in detention with that McGonagall hag today…."She sighed to herself unhappily.

"Well it could be worse. I could be like zat lozer of a roommate, Marquette." She laughed, thinking of the nerdy Ravenclaw, Marquette Hues, whom she had been paired to room with.

Alana turned her head and looked at the nearby wall which had a target board and in the center a picture of Angelina Johnson's smiling face.

Her arm was missing because originally the picture included a wide-grinning Fred and her arm was around his neck as his was around hers.

But Alana had ripped it down the middle and pinned her side of the photo to the board.

Alana stood to her feet and walked over to her dresser to pick out a dart to throw at Angelina's face. When she found the sharpest of the bunch she aimed for Angelina's forehead, shut her eyes, and launched it.

As soon as she opened her eyes she had seen that the dart had landed right in the desired target.

She smiled and went over to the dart board, plucking the sharp object with pleasure from the center of Angelina's forehead.

"Zat was fun," She twirled the dart between her fingertips, "and now I know what I'm going to do for amusement today…destroy an adversary's reputation." She smirked evilly.

Grabbing her mink coat, Alana whisked hurriedly out the door to start on her days work.

* * *

**Castle grounds (mid afternoon)**

"I'm serious Trixy, this is not a laughing matter I tell you we have a lesbian on our hands here…I am sure of this."

"I zon't know…she zeems like a normal boy-luving girl."

"Well if you could see the way she eyes down Fleur at meal time you'd have zero doubts…its most disgusting." Alana said as she and her friend walked the grounds arm in arm.

"And she also plays quidditch…isn't that a man's sport? I mean any straight girl wouldn't break nails or get bloody noses over a silly game."

"Alana, maybe she is just a tomboy, I mean just look at Fleur she's in the Triwizard competition and she's not a lesbian. And this Angelina girl, she doesn't look like that kind of girl to me anyway." Trixy replied meekly.

"That's because you don't see the looks she gives the other girls. And I also found out she dated Cedric Diggory last year. I mean come ON, what red-blooded girl would dump him?"

"Maybe that's not the whole story…maybe he deserved it-" Trixy told her, shrugging her shoulders.

"No listen to me, no girl in their right mind would dump such a gorgeous boy."

"OK…whatever you say Alana…" Trixy shrugged.

Once they got to the castle Alana took her arm out of Trixy's and they exchanged farewells.

"Well, au revoir Trix! I 'ave to meet Fred in a few minutes, so I must get ready…and remember to spread the word about that girl I told you about. It's crucial that the girls know, I mean what if they go to the lavatories and she's there! You can't go to the bathroom or take a shower and have a lesbian two stalls down from you, that's just simply unacceptable." She told her.

"Alright then Alana, I'll make sure I inform the others about this girl you've warned me about..." And with that Trixy waved and took off as Alana took a turn into the castle.

* * *

**In the Bathroom at break (late** **afternoon)**

"Oh, mon ami…Valerie." Alana whispered to her friend, Valerie Quette

"You will never belieeve what I 'ave just seen…"

"Oh Alana, what iz it!"

Alana continued to apply blush to her already perfect tan skin

"Zee other day I was wandering through the Hallways and I saw zat Angelina Johnson girl come out of a closet all disheveled with some Durmstrang boy and he handed her money like she was some type of courtesan." Alana said.

Valerie gasped loudly and dropped her lip-gloss.

"You think she iz she some type of hooker?" The girl asked shakily bending down to pick up her lip-gloss.

"I 'ave no idea, that poor girl must just need money…do you see the clothes she wears?! They look like she came from a homeless shelter. However…I feel no pity for her."

"Why?"

"Well besides the fact that she's so rude to me, she's also after my Frederick. The poor girl is obviously jealous of me and my lifestyle so she's trying to hurt me by flirting with Freddy and trying to get with him."

"Oh Alana, that is so terribly…is there anything you need me to do?

"I've got everything handled the only thing I need you to do is to warn people about her deceiving ways….this girl is not all she claims to be and I want everyone to know that." Alana said convincingly.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to help stop this scheming slut." Valerie told her friend before hugging her and leaving the restroom.

Alana smiled wickedly to herself….this plan was going better than she'd hoped.

* * *

**Lunch**

"Really….?" One of the girls crowded around Alana asked.

"Well…I am not one to go about spreading rumors, but I heard that she finds random boys to have sex with in the Astronomy Tower every Wednesday, it dizgusts me so to know that these Hogwarts girls have no more class than a toad." Alana cringed. "But I guess it is just in their nature since they do not even have decent enough teachers here…I mean, have you seen that McGonagall woman? She's rougher than sand paper, and we can't expect too much from the students if the teachers are all like that." She finished.

None of them had any idea that Fleur Delacour was listening in and watching them out of the corner of her eye.

One of the girls turned to look at Angelina whom was seated next to Fred at the Gryffindor table.

"If she iz az 'orrible as you describe than why is she zo popular with everyone?"

"Yes, even the Durmstrangz like her." Another girl added.

"It is because they are blinded by her deceiving facade; they do not know the truth as we do." Alana said matter-of-factly. "Zatz why it iz zo very important to tell others about her and how wretched she is."

"Have any of you even bothered to notice that she looks just like Julee'?" Fleur Delacour finally spoke up.

"Who?" Everyone except Alana asked densely, scratching his scaly obliviously.

"You know…zat one girl who goez to Beauxbatonz, Julee' Johnzon, she caught a bad case of Troll ticks on her trip to the Himalayas thiz year right before we came on our visit to Hogwartz. She's being treated at St. Mungo's right now. She iz also British and black just as that girl…they look ever so alike." Fleur told them.

"Nonsenze, Julee' is one of the most sophisticated people I know, she could not be related to such an abomination." Alana told her, with her nose turned up and a snooty expression to her face.

"Well I hope your jumpy accusationz about that girl are true—though she doesn't deserve it as she seems like a nice person to me—and your sure about Julee' & her not being related, because if Julee' ever found out that you were giving one of her relatives a hard time… when she comes back, she'll make your life a living hell until graduation." Fleur said seriously.

"Yes, I'm quite sure…they couldn't be…they just couldn't." Alana shook her head, though doubt was clearly evident in her voice and she was still very unsure inside, as she eyed Angelina taking in all the similarities her and this Julee person had shared.

"They cannot be."

* * *

**Back in Alana's dormitory (Early evening)**

"Making lives hell is all in a day's work for me." Alana smiled to herself impiously as she popped a fresh grape in her mouth and put her manicured feet up on a pillow. The doubt she had had at Lunch had long ago been forgotten.

* * *

**Angelina's Dormitory (Same time)**

"All day people have been giving me these weird glances. It'd getting bloody irritating I tell you…their all sodding lucky I've got the patience this time around or I'd have started knocking teeth in like I did last year."

"Calm down, you mustn't get so violent Angie; you could get expelled if you just go up to people starting fights." Alicia said from her yoga mat, opening one eye as she tried to concentrate on both Angelina and her yoga.

"I don't know I have a feeling she's up to something." Angelina said warily.

"Who is 'she' exactly?" Alicia asked curiously.

"A certain French tart that's started dating a certain redheaded friend of mine," Angelina growled.

"If you're talking about that sweet girl, Alana then you must be way outta your wits." Alicia snorted.

"Of course I'm talking about that slag, and she really isn't what you and Kates think she is. She's evil and she even threatened me just because I wouldn't keep away from Fred." Angelina said, angrily pacing the length of the dorm.

"Why don't you just tone that attitude of yours down some and take a nap. We should do some Thai Chi tomorrow…it'll make you feel better." Alicia stuffed the mat into her closet and lay down on her bed.

"Alright, but I'm still pissed." Angelina lay down on top of the soft sheets.

"Oh and can we please fit in a few laps around the lake before classes. Even if Quidditch isn't taking place this year we still have to stay fit for next year." Angelina said, yawning widely before closing her eyes.

Alicia nodded tiredly and slowly laid out on her yoga mat to commence her siesta.

* * *

**AN:** _Can you say disappointed?_


	22. When the rumors start surfacing

**Chapter 22-When the rumors start surfacing its time to ask questions**

_6__th__ year…ah, it never ends._

_**Care of Magical Creatures Class**_

"Margarie! I'm over here!" Angelina shouted to the dark chocolate-haired girl who was scurrying ridiculously fast down the hill.

"Margarie!" Angelina panted, finally catching up to the small brunette.

"Er-hi! Angelina." Margarie said, shifting back and forth on her feet.

"Um," Angelina scratched the back of her head awkwardly, "Hello, how have you been, Margarie? I mean this whole week; you've been acting a bit strange. I just wanted to know if it was something I did, though I don't seem to recall anything that I've done to upset or discourage you from talking to me." Angelina said, looking a bit off.

"Nothing-it's just—well, I'll tell you like it is….I don't want lesbians or whores for friends!" She said quickly and turned fleeing down the hill once again

Angelina just stood there, confused as ever. She wasn't a lesbian and she sure as hell wasn't a whore of any sort.

What in Godric's name was going on here? Whatever it was it had something to do with Alana she knew.

**Lunch**

No one had showed up for lunch except for Angelina.

Probably because Fred was off banging his sleazy little wench of a rumor starting girlfriend, George & Lee were pulling pranks on any unsuspecting persons that passed them on the 5th floor corridor, Alicia skipped to go to the library and finish up her experiment for Muggle Studies with her partner, and Katie was busy begging Professor McGonagall not to give her a P on her essay.

So Angelina decided to sit alone at the end of Gryffindor Table.

None of the girls would come near her and she thought about what Margarie said to her, everyone probably thought the same.

And it was all Alana's fault. Stupid, pretty, perfect, Barbie doll, Alana Vontessant!

Angelina's fist shook with silent rage.

Trying to find a distraction from smashing anything in sight, she looked up for a sign of her friends; but all she managed to do was catch the eye of a certain French Durmstrang boy yet again.

She groaned irritably and put her head in her hands.

"You ok, Johnson." Asked a quiet voice.

Angelina's face shot up to see Malfoy looking down at her.

"Er-yeah, I am, thanks for asking Malfoy." She said sounding more than a bit surprised, after all the pair hadn't talked to each other in years, not counting the night at Pierce's when he'd yelled at her for nearly breaking his back when she jumped on him, topless.

"Bye then." He said quietly, looking around to see if anyone had seen him talk to her before he walked away.

Angelina's eyes followed Draco as he strode swiftly out of the great hall's doors.

'_Was he just trying to be nice to me?'_ A small quirk of her mouth followed the thought before she realized she was looking into space and snapped back to reality finding that her eyes were in the direction of the Slytherin table on Pierce's back.

Immediately looking back down, she finished her lunch quietly and unbothered.

**--**

**Later that day in the girls' dorm**

"How's about we play truth or dare, or spin the bottle or something?" George suggested from Alicia's bed.

"I'm up for spin the bottle." Lee winked at Angelina playfully ignoring Katie's intimidating glare. He was still having a bit of withdrawal syndrome when it came to Angelina since he'd denounced his crush on her officially a month ago and lately he'd been getting more and more acquainted with one of her best friends, Katie Bell.

"Hell no, we're going to play truth or dare, or nothing at all." Angelina snapped.

"Ok, good enough for me." Fred shrugged and got off Angelina's bed, situating himself in the middle of the bedroom floor.

Everyone did the same, sitting in a circle.

"Who's first?" George asked. "I choose Alicia!" He grinned.

"Alright, go ahead then, Leesh." Fred said.

"Truth or dare?" George asked, grinning wide like a madman.

"I guess I could try dare for once." She shrugged as her surrounding companions cheered.

"Finally, you always go with truth!" Lee exclaimed.

"Now time for the dare…" George replied, grinning deviously.

"I dare you to go down to the dungeons and kiss Snape!"

"Fuck that, its back to truth for me." She said, rolling her eyes as everyone in the room groaned.

"You're no fun at all Leesh." Katie chided Alicia, who narrowed her eyes at her.

Angelina just snickered, slapping her thigh in amusement.

"Ignore her." Fred snickered, shaking his head.

"Anyways, truth, have you and George ever gone beyond kissing?" Fred asked smiling hard.

"I can't answer that one." Alicia said quickly, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"Oh yes you can, your not getting outta this one, Spinnet." Fred shook a long finger in her face.

"Lay off Fred, that's personal." George said angrily, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Nose down George, I'd like to hear this." Angelina listened in eagerly.

"Well…no. We've decided it doesn't matter if other couples are doing it, because we want to wait until we're both well and ready to." Alicia responded, blushing furiously.

"Well, I'm ready…its just she doesn't want to." George mumbled to Lee and Fred who giggled madly.

Alicia hit George's arm. "You're an insensitive git, you know that?" She yelled and ran out of the dorm.

"I reckon she wants you to go after her, better hurry up Georgie before she finds another bloke."

George gave a horrified look before running after Alicia.

"Now the games ruined, thanks a lot Fred." Katie yelped.

"Now, now, we can still play." Fred said.

"Yeah and I'm next." Lee grinned.

"Ok, truth or dare, Jordan?" Angelina asked.

"Dare." He grinned deviously.

"I dare you to kiss Fred." Angelina finished, bursting out in laughter as Katie did the same.

"What! NO! No chance in hell would I lock lips with that worm-haired chaser stalker, I'm straight remember? I don't kiss blokes!" Fred shouted backing away on his hands.

"Well that's fine, cuz even if I was gay I would never dare put my lips on a pale-faced, ginger- headed tosser like you, anyways!" Lee shouted back.

"Oh come on, boys, just one little smooch." Katie giggled.

"No!!" They said in unison.

"Why don't you two kiss, maybe then we'll comply." Fred turned the tables.

"Ok .No big deal anyways." Katie shrugged and turned to Angelina who shrugged nonchalantly also.

They leaned in closely and touched lips.

It lasted for a few seconds just like Angelina's first kiss she shared with Fred.

When they pulled away the boys jaws were down to the carpet.

"What?" Angelina asked wiping the corner of her mouth.

"You two ju-just kissed." Lee stuttered, his dark skin paling.

"And-I swear I saw tongue." Fred said looking amazed.

"Yea, yea, yea, it wasn't that great." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Have you two ever considered being lesbians?" Fred asked grinning.

"No thanks. I like being heterosexual just fine." Angelina laughed.

"The straight way is the right way." Katie said, high-fiving Angelina.

"But now it's your turn…." They said, smiling evilly.

Fred looked at Lee.

"A deal's a deal man, no way out of this." He said, running his hand through his thick dreadlocks.

"Ok, but I swear if your tongue comes past your lips I'll kick your ass Jordan." Fred said seriously.

Lee got up and walked past Katie and knelt himself between Angelina and Fred.

"Pucker up boys." Katie and Angelina made smooching noises.

Fred and Lee both closed their eyes leaning in toward each other and finally when their lips touched, though it was just a little, Lee jumped back wiping his mouth off and screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhh!! Shit, man, never touch me again!! Do you hear **never**!! EEEWWWW ICKK, UHH!"Lee ran out of the room.

Angelina tumbled over laughing hysterically. "That….was….so worth….kissing Katie for." She said in between her guffaws of laughter.

Once Katie managed to get control of herself she got up and headed overto the door.

"Where are you going?" Angelina stopped laughing and questioned Katie who had her hand on the knob.

"To find Lee, he'll probably need me to hold back his dreads while he's gagging his brains out." She giggled before she left.

Angelina turned to Fred who was wiping the spit from his mouth.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "But I swear I scourgified it all."

"You ever think about turning gay?" Angelina teased.

Fred snorted, "Like that'd ever happen, you know I love the ladies too much for that…"

"Of course you do…so speaking of the ladies, how are you and Alana doing?" Angelina asked hoping he'd tell her they had broken up already.

"Actually we're doing pretty well. She's a doll, good manners, likes to shag a lot, plus she's excellent with her tongue—"

"Please. That's enough." Angelina interrupted him, shuddering in disgust.

"How about we just finish the game, afterwards we could go look for everyone." She said, trying to dodge the subject of Alana now that she'd confirmed they were still together.

Fred nodded in agreement.

"Truth or Dare, Fred?"

"I think I'll play it safe with truth."

"Have you ever been in love?" Angelina asked bluntly.

"What kind of a question is that?" Fred said, his cheeks starting to turn red.

"Just answer it prat."

"Ok, well, once I thought I was but turns out I just like the girl a lot…but it doesn't matter either way, I don't think she ever did or will feel the same about me." Fred said seriously.

"What do you mean by, 'she never did…. or **will'**?" Angelina asked interestedly.

"I mean I still know that girl and I don't think she ever will feel the way I do about her." He said fiddling with his hands.

"Is it Alana…because if it is…" She said this with a heavy heart, "She's crazy about you too." _'And I mean that literally' _

Fred's eyes were wide for a second before he said, "Are you kidding, hell no, it's not Alana."

She breathed a silent sigh of relief, trying not to look too pleased.

"Well then, do I know this girl?" Angelina pressed._ 'It couldn't be me; we are after all, just friends.'_ She thought sadly.

"No." He said, his eyes looking everywhere but at her.

"Are you lying? Because you never like to look me in the face when you lie…like right now, you're not looking me in my face." Angelina said, taking his chin in her hand and turning his face up to hers.

"I really just don't want to talk about it, because she's all I've been trying to forget about lately." Fred said, snatching his chin away and looking at the floor.

"Ok then…" Angelina trailed off._ 'At least I know for sure it __**ain't**__ Alana.'_

There was an awkward silence before Fred spoke up, "I answered your question so now it's you're turn. Truth or dare, Lina?" Fred asked.

"I don't really feel dare devilish right now, so let's stick with truth." Angelina said.

"Do you say bad things about Alana?" He asked automatically.

'_What?'_ Angelina thought. Though she hated Alana she had never said a bad thing about her outside of her mind.

"NO! Who in bloody hell told you I did that?" Angelina shouted bluntly.

'_Why did you have to bring that up you idiot?'_ Fred asked himself in his head.

"Nobody. I was just checking, Alana said she'd heard some things you'd been saying to others about her, I guess she just heard wrong, my bad. I'm sorry I brought it up." Fred apologized quickly, trying to cover up his embarrassment and right his wrongs but it was too late, he'd already gotten Angelina caught up.

"You should really check Alana; it seems lately she's in the mood to just lie to everyone about me."

"What are you saying…?" Fred asked in a shady tone.

Angelina was reluctant for a moment. Did she really want to risk losing her friendship with Fred over the truth? But still this was the perfect opportunity to reveal Alana's ugly side to him…she'd already tried to tell a number of other people and only one, Ginny Weasley, understood.

'_You have to…'_ She willed herself on, _'What if he stays with her and they end up getting married or something else just as terrible happens…would you feel good knowing your closed mouth helped land Fred in holy matrimony with Frenchie one day?' _

Angelina closed her eyes for a second and in that second millions of pictures flashed into her mind.

Pictures of her in a horrible puffy peach-colored bridesmaid dress standing next to Alana at an alter in a Parisian church located somewhere in Paris, pictures of Alana and Fred practically tonguing each other down when the preacher announced them husband and wife, pictures of Alana and Fred's cute little auburn-haired kids…

Angelina could just hear their tiny, sweet voices now, asking: "Aunty Lina, why do you and mummy hate each other so much?" Shaking herself out of the rotten nightmare Angelina decided, _'That's it. I'm fucking telling him…'_ This was, after all, for the best and she couldn't stand to lie to him anymore.

"I'm saying I can't take it anymore, Fred, I don't know how to tell you this but…I despise Alana, I think I have ever since I met her. But this isn't just a one-sided thing; she hates me too, if not more. She thinks that I-I…have feelings for you and she said she'd make my life a living hell if I didn't stay away from you, that's why she's making all this shit up about me now, because I told her no and because I'm still friends with you!" She said, feeling better now that she'd allowed the words of total truth to flow so freely out of her mouth.

But his reaction rapidly made her frown…"Are you kidding me, Angelina? Alana would never….she's like, the sweetest girl I've ever dated, I don't believe she would do that." Fred's face looked angry. His face reddened; his eyes were clouded, darkening the bright hazel of them; and he had deep lines in his cheeks that highlighted his scowl. Groaning unhappily Fred ran a hand through his hair.

"So you think I'm lying!?" Angelina asked angrily. _'I can't believe he thinks I'd sink that low!'_

"Yes, because you're jealous that I've finally found my perfect girl!" Fred yelled at her, yet again ignoring the nagging, very annoying small voice in his head:_ 'Your overreacting shut your bloody mouth and try to sort this out in a way that'll actually benefit the both of you.'_

"She's not the 'perfect' girl; she's a fucking psycho, Fred-obsessed, groupie! Get it through your head, she hates me and she's not crazy about you in a good way, she thinks you two will be together forever, and is probably daydreaming of how your children would look, right at this very second! Just because she likes to fuck you don't make her perfect!" Angelina rose, towering over Fred.

Fred got up too, his tall form making Angelina's height seem insignificant.

"I should have known. I thought you'd be happy for me, and I thought you wouldn't judge her like you do all my girlfriends. But I was wrong, yet again with you; you had to try and pick something the matter with her just like always, but this time you couldn't so you just went ahead and made something up, right?!" He yelled.

"I've told you, I'm not making this up! And if you truly believe I did than you're a bloody idiot." Angelina told him.

"Oh go to hell," He sneered as he started walking towards the door. _'What are you doing…?'_

"Where in bloody hell do you think your going? Don't you see this is what Alana wants, she wants this? She wants us to fight so she'll have you all to herself!" Angelina said loudly over his fuming voice.

"SHUTUP!" Fred yelled in a booming voice like thunder, storming out the door, into the hall, and down the stairs, into the common room. He had no idea what he was thinking when he said that to her.

Angelina unfolded her arms and slowly turned around. _'He did not just tell me that.'_

"I know you did not just tell me to shut up you sodding wanker…" She ran after him, ignoring any stares she received as she descended the stairs.

The fussy debacle had now entered into the public eye of every Gryffindor in the common room.

"Yeah, I did. Listen, Angelina I'm tired of you thinking you're the only girl in my life. News flash! You're not. So stop being such a rapid, vicious bitch to my girlfriend and get used to her being around because I like her and I think that maybe just maybe she could be the bird for me!" _'No, that's entirely not what you mean, what you really meant is that you think you want to break up with Alana and that you think you might like her, you stupid..'_

Everyone in the once gregarious common room gasped, shocked the Angelina Johnson they knew would take such bile.

"You can't possibly mean that." Angelina replied softly. _'He can't love her; he just told me a minute ago that he didn't…' 'News flash Angelina, boys lie.'_

"Which part, you being a vicious bitch or me thinking Alana is the one for me?" _'Because thier both lies.'_

"Both! How could you say I'm a bitch when Alana is the one going behind your back whispering about me?"

"Angelina this conversation is over!" _'Don't do this to yourself, why do this over nothing.'_

"No, it isn't! Fred your being stupid and I should deck you right now for calling me a bitch, but I'm not because I'm your friend and I'm looking out for your best interest."

"Not anymore." He said breathlessly. _'And all over nothing…you're the stupidest dip shit breathing...'_

"What?" Angelina asked softly. She felt as if she was a bright flaming fire from hell that had been doused with a bucket of water from a lake in Alaska

"I denounce you, Angelina Johnson, as my best girl mate. We're through if you can't except that I want Alana!" _'To hell with Alana, you know exactly who you really want….but it's too late now.'_

Angelina was silent for a moment and looked around the common room, blinking rapidly.

Fred thought she was going to cry until she turned her eyes back on him and screamed, "Fine! I know when I'm not wanted." And stomped angrily out of the common room.

Fred looked around; everyone was staring wide-eyed at him. Most of the girls aimed angry looks of disgust towards him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!? Mind your own fucking business, eavesdropping sods!" Fred spat angrily though it was a very gratuitous thing of him to do.

Everyone turned back around and slowly but surely useless chatter began to fill the room yet again.

Fred sighed wearily and trudged all the way across the common room to drop herself onto one of the sofas as he buried his face in his palms asking himself two things: 1: _'What have I done?' _and 2:_ 'How did a game of truth and dare go so very wrong?'_

**AN:**_I thought it was so so, not very good yet not very bad. Please review anyways, thanks._


	23. Decisions

**Chapter 23-Decisions**

**OMG...it's sixth year again**

The silent treatment was always a cruel and horrible thing to use against someone…but it usually worked; making the person you use it on give into you, apologize, and admit repetitiously that they were indeed wrong in what they did.

The problem was that it was taking an unusually long time for Angelina to make it work on Fred.

Usually she'd have gotten him by now with the silent treatment thing, but it was failing her this time.

In a regular fight the blame would've been all his and he would gladly take it, following her around endlessly, apologizing over and over again, practically on his knees begging for forgiveness till she talked to him and everything was better.

Unfortunately though, this was completely different from their other fights…this time it was a two-sided thing, Fred wasn't speaking and nor was she, unless assignments in class required them to.

She'd tried so hard not to miss him, not to count the days since they'd last interacted in a friendly way but it was tougher than she thought, completely renouncing her best friend since first year.

Whenever something interesting happened during class, or outside in the courtyards or somewhere else she was always tempted to run and tell him but then she realized before she even got to his dormitory door that he was the enemy at the moment.

And, she decided, he'd stay the enemy until he tried as hard as he possibly could to make up with her and make up for all the things he'd said and done, and that he would gladly dump Alana as a much needed sacrifice for their relationship, then they'd be best mates once again.

But that clearly wasn't going to happen she saw as he frowned and mumbled from across her on the other side of Katie, "Pass the gravy please, Angelina."

She simply ignored him as if he hadn't said a thing and looked around for something to use as an excuse to not hear him.

Failing, she just stuck to eating her stewed carrots.

"Um...Angelina." Fred said a little louder even though he knew it was a lost cause in the way of Angelina's utter stubbornness.

"Hey Angie, Lee, Georgie, Kates, Fred." Alicia said joyfully as she sat down next to Angelina with a happy smile on her face.

"Hey." They all answered her in unison.

Desperate to busy herself further, Angelina turned to Alicia and started to talk.

"Guess what Alicia?"

"What?" Alicia dropped her fork to her plate, startled by her friend's sudden seriousness.

"Oh relax its nothing bad; Roger Davies just talked to me is all."

"When, how, and about what exactly?"

"Calm down Leesh, it was nothing really…I just found the boy cooling off in the lake wearing nothing but swim trunks after his morning jog…not a big deal at all." A smile spread across her face as Alicia squealed and Fred snobbishly rotated his hazel orbs with a light sneer on his face.

"Excuse me, ANGELINA." Fred tried again irritably, clearing his throat.

"So we bumped into each other because I happened to go for a swim right after my morning jog too and we ended up chatting under one of the beech trees. We were just standing there in our bathing suits doing nothing for a moment before out of nowhere he tells me he likes my body…well he didn't exactly mean for it to come out like that, he was just complimenting me on it and saying how Oliver did a good job in training me…I swear all I could do was just stand there like a dolt while he talked, holding a hand to my head, practically drooling on his feet—"

"ANGELINA, COULD YOU PLEASE PASS ME THE FUCKING GRAVY AND STOP YAPPING ON ABOUT STUPID DAVIES??" Fred shouted, his face now as red as his hair.

The whole hall went silent and Fred heard McGonagall shriek, "Mr. Weasley!"

Angelina's head twisted menacingly his way and she eyed his face as if it was garbage.

He muttered sorry and glared back superiorly at Angelina.

"But, you know, If someone had been paying more attention to what I had been asking instead of rambling on about a half naked Roger Davies, I bet I wouldn't have had to yell at all."

Angelina abruptly stood as the snide words snaked past his lips, "Oh, I am **so** very sorry Fred, did you want the gravy? Well here have it." She took the saucer that contained the gravy in her hand and outstretched it over Fred's head, letting the mildly warm, grayish brown liquid pour over his hair and down his face in a slimy wave.

Angelina then threw the container down and stormed ragingly out of the hall leaving a completely stunned and highly embarrassed Fred amidst the loud cackling students, and the threatening-looking teachers.

_**After dinner in Lee, George, and Fred's dorm**_

"Goddamn, what in bloody hell did you do to get her so angry?" Lee questioned Fred, leaning over inquiringly.

"Haven't you heard about it already?" Fred said, as he finished drying off his hair with a deep scarlet hand towel.

Lee shook his head. "Too many made-up versions circulating around Hogwarts, I want to hear what really happened."

"Oh well, in that case, it's none of your business." Fred growled, climbing into his bed.

"Well then George you just come and tell me after he's notified you about the situation."

George gave a silent thumbs up and went back to burying his nose in his potions book.

"Well then in that case I won't tell you either." Fred mumbled.

"Man what is your problem! First you shout at Angelina, and then you have a go at us? No wonder the girl doesn't want to speak to you, you're always in a bad mood these days." George told his twin, looking rather distressed.

"Bet she didn't tell you it's because of her." Fred replied, rolling over and burying his face into his pillow.

"Oh come off it, usually when you guys fight it's because of you…now tell us what you did this time." George demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Fred shouted defensively, "Lets all just face it, Angelina's jealous of my girlfriend and_** lied**_ about her starting rumors…I can honestly say I haven't heard a single one come out of Alana's mouth, I mean I care about Angelina so much but she cut me with those false words about Alana." He said, slowly removing the pillow from over his face.

"Well if I were you mate, I'd just listen to Angie, I mean if you think about it really hard…Alana is a bit of a controlling, petty, evil little wench. The idea of her starting rumors about Angelina because she's envious of you two's strong bond isn't that farfetched." Lee said.

"I cannot believe you, Jordan." Fred retorted angrily.

"Oh come on, you know it's true." The dreadlocked boy shrugged offhandedly as Fred glared daggers into him.

"She must've told you that…Angelina, she's the **only one** who could've brainwashed you into thinking like you are now. I swear. She's being such a cunt right now its unbelievable…why doesn't she just get over the fact I'm dating Alana?" Fred asked.

"Same reason I always see Ginny glaring hatefully at Cho, because she fancies you but she hates the bird that you like. Pretty obvious if you ask me about it." George said smartly.

"Angelina does not fancy me. Sure she's kissed me twice and nearly kissed me again two other times—but she doesn't want me in that way." Fred told the two of them, trying to be reasonable about it. "Or she'd have been this way with all my other girlfriends before Alana."

"Think about it really hard Fred. That's because none of your other girlfriends ever rubbed Angelina the wrong way…none of them ever really had a chance to since you were always breaking up with them before the week was over…Angelina was ok with you dating because she knew those girls were no threat to her, then came Alana who turned into one of your few long terms, which wasn't supposed to happen mind you, and fought with Angelina to keep you, like some kind of prize."

"Jesus, Jordan, you have the wickedest imagination I know of…so if this is all supposed to be some kind of insane and shocking truth why wasn't Angelina so conservative and accepting when it came to my very first girlfriend in 5th year?"

"Well in all realness I think she was only picky about that one girl because she was your first and Angelina didn't know what to do about it yet over time she learned how not to show her emotions and how she felt so easily."

"Lovely theory."

"Well if you can't believe or at least try to imagine anything I've said, have you ever even asked her about it yourself?" Lee questioned.

"NO. Course not, then she'd think that I fancy her or something." Fred said running his hand absentmindedly through his red tresses.

"Do you?" Lee and George asked in unison.

Fred thought he'd explode under George and Lee's intense gaze.

"OF course not!" Fred yelled immediately. "She is…_was _my best girl mate, you don't think that part makes it even slightly weird to like her?"

"Not really." Lee and Fred said together.

It was quiet for a moment before he muttered: "Ok, well…I might fancy her just a bit."

"At long fucking last we get to hear at least a smudge of truth." Lee threw up his hands in joy.

"This calls for a round of applause!" George and Lee started to clap loudly but stopped as quickly as they'd commenced when they saw Fred's troubled face.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…" He groaned to himself forlornly, covering his face up with his large, pale hands.

"I think you should just tell Angie that you like her." Lee provided him with some guidance. "Simply reveal to the one you adore exactly how you feel…I got that from Hampton Sparks book: '_**The Love Forecaster'**_." He added.

"How am I supposed to tell her how I feel when I couldn't even control my anger long enough to calmly listen to her side of the story…? I'm an emotional wreck right now." Fred told them, shutting his eyes tightly as he gripped his long hair tightly between his fingers.

"Well I have an idea, why don't you try inviting her to the Yule Ball?" George suggested. "I mean what better way to convey that you like someone than asking them to a dance?"

"I can't, I'm going with Alana." Fred sighed despairingly.

"Then break up with her. It's as simple as that." Lee told him straightforwardly.

"Are you kidding? She'd be crushed….I mean I may not be in love with the girl but I don't want to break her heart..." Fred trailed off regretfully.

"So she means more to you than Angelina?" George asked.

"No, but I still couldn't do that to her." Fred answered quietly.

"Well mate, you have a decision to make, either you break up with Alana and win back Angelina's friendship and possibly continue into something more with her or you keep Alana around and Angelina hates you forever and you never again have a shot at getting with her."

Fred sat for a moment to ponder his choices.

"Is it really that hard a choice….I mean you all know that my little crush on her has died out, but still…Angelina's a fox. A fox with a brain and big ideas and dreams and she always has been a willing and faithful mate to you….I don't get why would you have to think twice because if it were me—" George put a hand on his friend's shoulder to stop him.

"But its not you Lee, ok." He said in a stern voice. "It's Fred's decision and he doesn't need us trying to persuade him one way toward Angelina if he truly wants to stay with Alana then he'll decide that but until he's made his mind up we need to give him some alone time to gather his thoughts, okay? Come on Lee…we'll check up on you in a little while twin." George closed his Potions' book and walked to the door with Lee at his side.

"See you guys later then." Fred told them, and as soon as they left he threw himself back down on his bed and spread his limbs out, closing his eyes in delightful, enveloping peace.

This was going to be one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make.

* * *

**AN:** _Some may see this as immensely complex, too complicated for sixteen year olds to go through and feel and all that jazz…but trust me not all guys have a short depth to them. This kind of stuff happens all the time at my school. _

**EXAMPLE: Mandy is dating Tony but Tony is over here in love with some other chick that Mandy don't know about…**

_All I'm trying to tell you is don't shut your mind off to my story just because you don't think its real enough, expand your mind and let the imagination I've provided within my story soak into your brain. OK? Ok._


	24. Fred's Greeneyed Monster

**Chapter 24-Fred's Green Eyed Monster**

Fred jotted down all the facts about magic he'd learned that day in A History of Magic class, not stopping at all to think as his quill briskly scratched over the parchment.

Soon the bell rang and Fred gathered his things and made his way out of the classroom through all of the bustling students.

As he walked down the corridor, from out of nowhere it seemed Montague appeared from around the corner right in front of him with Adrian Pucey and C.Warrington on either side of him.

"Hello Weasley." Adrian greeted darkly.

"How have you been?" Warrington asked in a falsely interested tone.

"Just peachy." Fred replied, frowning grimly, without an inch of pleasantness in his voice.

"We were just talking about you." Montague said, smiling coldly. "And what a complete and utter idiot you are to have gotten rid of Johnson….she was probably the most valuable thing you had in your life." He chuckled airily.

Fred licked his lips and took a deep breath, trying to maintain his cool.

"I know I'm an idiot for doing such a thing but right now I don't need your chastisement. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to Potions." He told them, and tried to get past the three boys but Montague blocked his way. "Move, gits." Fred commanded austerely. But the three boys did no such thing.

"That's not all we were talking about, was it boys?" Montague said, overlooking Fred's seriousness.

"No, I remember you mentioning something about taking Johnson with you to the ball…" Adrian spoke softly.

Fred's head shot up and his eyes burned with such strong disgust he felt it tearing him up on the insides. "You lying sack of trash don't you know she'd rather be sent to Azkaban than be seen with you…there is just no way...no way she would do such a thing…" He muttered heatedly.

"If you're so sure of that, why don't you go and ask her yourself?" Montague grinned sadistically, loving the sense of power he held over Fred at that very moment.

"I will." Fred told him in a low voice and strode away.

That day after all of his classes he searched for Angelina.

He searched every place in the school he thought Angelina would be at, but he found her at none of those locations.

About ready to give up, Fred collapsed on the sofa in the empty Gryffindor Common room deciding it'd be best to skip dinner.

Just then Angelina walked in, looking miserable, tired, and put out all in the same expression.

"So, are you doing it just to get back at me?" Angelina looked up wearily at Fred, without saying a word.

"Your still not talking to me, are you?" Fred asked

Angelina just stared at him before walking past him up the Gryffindor Girl staircase.

"Hey!" He shouted at her retreating form, rising to his feet. "You can't just ignore me like that; I'm your best-"

"**WAS! **Was my best friend, until you chose a lying French slut over me!" She snapped.

"Fred, do a favor for the both of us, if you ever want to speak to me at the very least in the future….stay away from me." With those last words she ran up to her dorm.

Fred didn't argue back or try and go after her but instead let his arms flop lifelessly to his sides, and with a feeling of deep deploring for what he'd done, he sat back down.

She was right, completely and utterly right. He'd screwed everything up…all because he had no idea how to express his stupid feelings.

**AN:** _So far out of the new chapters this is the weakest. I expected it to be ok. But it was bordering on the edge of horrible in my opinion._


	25. Roses really smell like shit

**Chapter 25-Roses really smell like shit**

_Ok so the title comes from Outkast's song: Roses. It's a bit of an analogy, comparing the rose(a beautiful plant that comes in many colors but needs manure-cow poop-to grow therefore it smells a bit like shit) to mean-spirited but attractive girls …it means that some girls may be gorgeous on the outside but on the inside all they are is ugly. I think Andre and Big boi put that message in a creative and moy different way._

_I chose the title for Alana because this song pretty much describes her completely. So listen to it and French bitch by Pussy Tourette and that's exactly how she is if you listen to the words in both those songs._

* * *

_**Takes place on December 18 in 6th year…**_

"My God! Only seven more days till the Yule ball, seven!" Alicia squealed exstatically.

"Yeah." Angelina replied almost soundlessly.

Alicia put leaned her elbow on the table. "Oh hun, I hope you're not thinking about Fred…he was a jerk anyways."

"First off who said I was thinking about Fred, and second you probably agree with that dolt that I was lying about Alana…so wouldn't that make you a jerk too?" She replied sharply in response.

Alicia rolled her eyes, used to these kinds of biting remarks by now. "My response to that comment is that I know your thinking about Fred because you're always thinking about that git as anyone can tell by the sappy arse look on your face and second I don't know what happened between you and Alana so I can't really agree with anything or anyone regarding the situation."

"But you believe it was me who was talking trash about Alana anyways don't you?"

"Well…the way you're acting right now is leading me to believe that. I mean your being so aggressive about it, if you didn't do shit don't get so fucking sensitive when someone brings it up."

"Honestly, you have no reason to snap, you didn't suffer any kind of consequences. Me? Well I'm being talked about constantly behind my back, am hated by a boy who once cared greatly for me, and am being targeted by a tiny French whore!"

"Could you stop bitching for a moment, stop being so self-absorbed for one fucking minute? You always find some kind of way to get the goddamn spotlight on you…you don't care to ask about me or how my day went. I needed you to ask me so I could finally maybe get the chance to bitch about a few things to you. Like did you know that I'm failing three of my classes? That maybe I could get kicked off the quidditch team because of those 3 P's I've got? No you probably didn't," She paused as she watched a shocked expression cross Angelina's features, "You've changed a lot since second year." She finished before stomping angrily out of the room.

"Oh great…more drama is just what I needed." Angelina huffed and fell to the bed with her back flat on it but after a while she stood and began taking her anger out on the objects in the room.

"Sodding Fred." She kicked her dresser.

"Dumb fucking Alana." She grabbed the glass ornament of an angel that her cousin sent her for her birthday and launched it at the wall, watching as it hit it with a hard thump and landed to the floor, undamaged (her cousin put a charm so that it'd never break nor crack).

"And here's to that stupid arse ball." She kicked the bed post hard which resulted in her immediately drawing back in pain to hold her ankle.

"Shit." She cursed. "Stupid bed pos—wait, what's this…" She halted and said aloud as her eyes spied a small, yellow sticky note lying motionlessly on the floor.

After she picked it up she began to read:

**_List of things to do (Written December 15):_**

_**Make up good revenge scheme**_

_**Buy more chocolate from Honeyduke's on next Hogsmeade trip**_

_**Write to mum and dad before month is up to tell them you're not going home for Christmas this year**_

_**Find Montague and tell him that the stupid deal you made with him to go to the ball with him is off since Fred is no longer a…concern**_

She let the note drop back to the floor as she silently cursed herself.

"The ball, oh my God I totally forgot to tell Montague that I'm not going with him…or at all…" She hit her forehead.

_'Well…what better time than now, dummy?'_ Something in the back of her head told her and with that thought she hesitantly got to her feet, made her way out of her dorm, and set off for the dungeons.

* * *

Angelina halted when she came to the entrance of the dungeons as she didn't know the password.

It hadn't been long before a group made up of two 6th year boys: Adrian, Warrington, and one 4th year, Malfoy, had passed by her to stand directly in front of the dungeons entrance.

"Why hello Johnson," Warrington turned to regard her. "Are you down here to speak with a certain Slytherin captain…?" Warrington asked her, allowing a knowing very sneaky smile to grace his lips.

'He knows-they all know-that Montague plans to take me to the Yule Ball…' She thought angrily. 'It'll be a shame when the time comes for him to tell all his stupid buddies that I changed my mind and turned down his invitation to that damned ball.'

"Yes I am?" She answered shortly while he uttered the password.

"He will certainly be pleased." Adrian muttered as they all entered the Slytherin common room together.

As soon as the four entered all eyes went up to see the four of them and all chatter ceased, most were suspicious as to why a Gryffindor was in their midst while others knew she had various connections to this dark, secretive house.

Warrington bent down close to her ear, "You're on your own from here, Johnson." He whispered then stood back up to his normal height and glanced around at the many sets of skeptical and distrusting eyes.

Almost instantly after the boys had left Angelina to herself Daphne Greengrass strolled over and asked in a wary tone, "Angelina Johnson…we haven't spoken in ages, what brings such a highly esteemed Gryffindor as you to my dungeons?"

_'Her dungeons.'_ Angelina chuckled internally at the ever-snobbish Daphne Greengrass.

"If I've told you once I've told you way too many times, Greengrass…do not call me Angelina, just because our mothers are good friends doesn't mean we have to drop all formalities and be comrades as they are."

"Your completely right, I don't know why I even waste my time being friendly to a person of your standards…so…what exactly are you doing down here anyway? Shouldn't you be upstairs in Gryffindor tower with all the rest of those ignoramuses you call friends?"

"I urgently need to speak with your unrequited lover, Montague about some important matters." She smirked bitterly as the superior-looking, gorgeous blonde's face fell.

"I'm sorry but he isn't available at the momen—"

She never got to finish her sentence as Montague had strolled suavely from out the door that led into the Slytherin boys' dormitories.

"What do you require?" The gentlemanlike Slytherin captain asked as soon as he laid his dark blue eyes on Angelina's lean form.

"A bit of your time." Angelina told him smiling all the while staring right at Daphne's displeasured expression.

Daphne, rolled her eyes in Angelina's direction, clicked her tongue in pure annoyance, and turned on her heel to depart as Montague had no time to take notice of her.

Montague's face turned back to Angelina's after he watched Daphne's lovely form vanish behind the door leading into the Girl's dormitory.

"Well that's not exactly specific but whatever it is you're here for it must be important for you to come and see me in person." He grinned conceitedly.

"Stop being a cocky bitch and just come with me somewhere, I want to talk about this in private if you don't mind?" She asked.

"Not at all."

**--Library--**

"Are you trying to provoke me into strangling you? Is that why you're here telling me this, Johnson?"

"No Montague…I'm simply telling you this so you won't show up like some desperate dork outside the portrait hole and realize too late that I'm not leaving my room that night."

"So let me get this straight you won't care if I let your secret slip to Weasley?"

"Nope, so you can go ahead and tell the whole damn school if you want…nothings worth keeping this stupid secret anymore…" She said, before she turned silently, walking to the exit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Montague quickly jumped in front of her. "Can't we sort this out? Make an arrangement of some sort?" He added hastily.

"Sorry Montague but you have nothing against me anymore so I am not even obligated to talk with you anymore. Goodbye." She ended the discussion as she continued out the foyer of the library.

**_-Later on into the evening-(Alana+Fred)_**

Fred sat on the big, soft, red sofa by the fireplace while Alana chatted happily away next to him, rambling on about her usual nonsense.

He wasn't even listening to her. All he could think about was how he'd make his choice…it truly was hard to decide between two girls he cared deeply about.

There was Alana, she made him happy, she taught him some French, and overall she was maybe the best lay he'd had in ever.

Then there was ANGELINA, sweet, beautiful, funny, sodding wonderful Angelina. She laughed with him and at him. She hated his tendency to push her to the limit and complained about his habit of groping her bum from behind nonstop. She had his back at all times and she was just so damn lovable…

"And then maybe we could go on a walk right before sunset, how's that sound? Frederick? Freddy, are you listening to me? FRED!!" She shook him frantically.

Fred fell out of his abstraction and shook his head, blinking rapidly. "Oh I'm sorry Alana, what is it you were saying again?"

"Frederick." Alana huffed impatiently. "What as' been wrong with you lately? You're acting a bit irregular…"

"Its just, a lots on my mind and—"

"Does this 'ave anything to do with zat girl, Angela, Gina or whatever her name is—?"

"ANGELINA." He corrected sharply.

"Yez her." Alana replied frigidly.

"Yeah, actually it does. Alana I need you to understand that, that girl is my best friend and-and--I miss her, I mean can you imagine good ol' Merlin without wicked Morgan Le Fle, a lamp without a bulb, a vampire with no fangs….its exactly how I feel. I can't sleep at night, and during the day in the middle of classes I feel nauseated knowing that everything is not well at all between us."

"Fred, Fred, stop. Before you go any further," She sighed dramatically, "I must get this off my chest…it botherz me how you let thiz girl affect you. It isn't healthy…or normal. You really should take some time before you even think about forgiving her. You know take some time out to think thingz over…?"

"But it's not right. Things have never gotten this bad between us…I just gotta make it right already it eating me up insi—"

"NO Frederick. You don't seem to be listening to what I'm telling you. I think you should take a break from her."

"Well Alana, what you think doesn't really count for what goes in my life."

"What do you mean by that?" Alana asked, perplexedly.

"I mean," He pried her hand assertively off his shoulder. "That what you say isn't always going to be applied to how I live my life…and also sometimes I just don't want to hear your opinion on everything I say to you, I wish that for once I could just sit back and speak to you without you always criticizing my words…"

"Fred don't be upzet. I was only suggesting—

"I'm not upset, I'm irritated with you and this obsession of me getting over Angelina, she's my best friend…shouldn't you be urging me to get back together with her?"

"Why would I when the girl's obviously been feeding you lame lies about me?"

"I've already told you it was a misunderstanding, she thought you were talking about her and you thought she was talking about you and words probably got fucked up and twisted around into different versions."

"Or she was really trying to turn you against me…"

"You know what? I've had enough for today, I'm going upstairs to try and block out the enormously stupid conversation we just had." Fred frowned deeply at her before standing to his feet and walking up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Don't you walk away from me Frederick!" She yelled with as much force she could muster at him.

"Too late to stop me!" He shouted back at her before slamming the door to his dorm shut after he disappeared inside.

* * *

**AN:** _For some reason I feel like closing this chapter with a joke so I'll tell you one that David La Chappelle, the most hilarious black comedian in the world, said at his Block Party:_

_**"How many white people does it take to screw in a light bulb?"**_

_**"I don't know how many?"**_

_**"None, because they all get niggers to do it for them."**_

_HAHA that's funny, no I'm not a racist-I'm black remember? I just find his Joke's fucking HILARIOUS!_


	26. I'm totally abusing these:AUTHOR NOTICE

! Author's Notice!

Forgive me my dear readers/reviewers but I needed to tell you that I really appreciate you all. Every last one of you contributes to my writing and I love you all even though I honestly don't know what's so great about my story. I feel its kinda lame, a bit cliché, fluffy, and slightly badly worded.


	27. The Great Hall Breakup

**Chapter 26**-**The Great Hall Breakup**

**Not much to say about this chapter except…OMG Alana is racist!**

_**KEEP IN MIND:**_

_*Takes place on December 20. Two days after the FredxAlana altercation and the AliciaxAngelina argument._

_*Alicia and Angelina made up._

_*Alana and Fred's fight was terminated the day before with a single shag…not an apology nor meaningful expression but plain old sex._

_*Montague has still not said a word to Angelina but is carefully plotting his revenge…_

_*...And OMG it's still 6th__ year._

Fred sat upright in bed that morning, propped up by two large pillows supporting his head, back, and shoulders, fully conscious but with bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and guilt that began to weigh heavily upon him.

He'd been up since midnight last night, just lying still as a statue under his sheets waiting for morning and here it was after he patiently watched twilight fade away, here was the beautiful sunrise.

The only reason he hadn't yet let his head drop to his pillow or laid down comfortably to sleep was because of the vivid dreams that hunted him at night when sleep invaded his mind and body.

Those detailed dreams of Angelina that weren't real but sincere enough to make _something_ occur down in his nether regions.

It'd been occurring for the past week unknown to Alana (due to the fact he started to kick her out his dormitory right after they shagged), George, or Lee and when it started happening in class Fred found it even more upsetting because instead of ejaculating he'd suffer from a sometimes most painful erection.

It'd come from all those inappropriate mental pictures of Angelina that'd dreamed themselves up inside his cranium and almost suddenly after he began having trouble doing everyday tasks that always came simple for him, like concentrating on an easy assignment that the Professor appointed.

Fred made a small alteration in the way he was laying in his bed, moving his leg slightly down and scooting up into a more restful position.

'_Well at least it makes sense (which things haven't been making around here lately), that's exactly what happens when you fancy somebody.'_ He smirked to himself.

'_Well dummy,'_ his conscience whispered. _'If you ever want her to fancy you back you've got to make things right and soon.'_ Fred closed his eyes for a moment and in that second the many harsh things he'd said to Angelina the day they fought came rushing back to thought.

"Damn." He whispered. He'd spent all this time thinking about all the perverted dreams he'd had about her and the crush he had on her that the heated dispute had almost left his mind.

Fred held his stomach as a curtain of queasiness fell over him. It made him unreservedly sick to think of that, it gave him a weird feeling in his gut like he had a worm in his stomach just eating away at all his intestines…

This fight hadn't turned out one bit like all the others had.

It wasn't anything like the time he told the whole common room about her crush on Oliver Wood and she stopped talking to him for half a day. Or the time he bad-mouthed Cedric while she was going out with him and they stopped talking for a half a week. Or the time they fought in the library over Cedric and they'd stopped talking for four whole weeks….it was overwhelmingly worse than those times.

'_I have to stop thinking about it. It won't help to dwell on the bad. Maybe if I just suck up my pride for a minute, go see her at Breakfast and apologize, I can patch things up and save our friendship...she means more to me than I ever realized.'_ He thought.

Wearily he pushed the covers off his legs and hoisted them over the side of the bed before standing up and waltzing casually over to his bathroom.

Fred halted his steps just as he'd passed the threshold of the bathroom. His hazel eyes were wide in disbelief as they spied the medicine cabinet mirror.

He rubbed at his eyes anxiously. "I must be more tired than I thought." He told himself as he ignored Angelina's vibrant face staring at him from inside the clear glass.

Ignoring his overactive imagination Fred began going about his usual business which included brushing his teeth, showering, putting on cologne, getting himself dressed, and going downstairs through the common room and out the portrait hole to an early breakfast.

"Bonjour, Frederick!" Fred jumped as Alana instantaneously appeared from the changing stairs right outside the portrait hole.

With much enthusiasm she ran full speed up the rest of the steps and greeted Fred with a kiss.

"Damn." He said under his breath as she squeezed her arms around his neck so tightly it felt as though she were trying to strangle him.

"What was zat?" She asked pulling away from him, with a suspiciously dipped eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." He said quickly, scratching his red hair.

"Ok…so 'ow is your day so far, handsome?" She purred, kissing his jaw.

"Alana, I just woke up and got dressed, I haven't even started my day….and why are you up so early?" He asked irritably.

"I wanted to wait for you, so we could go to breakfast together." Alana told him. "And I was thinking that maybe we could and spend a little…time together in the broom closet by the library afterwards." She wiggled her eyebrows up at him suggestively.

They started to walk down the changing stairs, working their way to the Great Hall.

"Yeah Alana, about that…I was thinking maybe we could take a break from each other today…you know, you could go hang with your mates and I could go with mine…?" He asked as they reached regular, solid ground.

"You would like to speak with zee Angelina girl, am I correct?" She asked in an accusing manner, sounding more than furious with the idea of him not wanting to spend every waking moment with her.

"Well yes. Y'see she's my best mate and I miss her like hell…I've gotta get a word in and make things right between us again, you understand don't you?" Fred asked as they walked through the silent corridor.

"Frederick, I thought we discussed the matter already, that maybe its best if you two don't socialize right away…you need this time away from her to sort yourself out anyway." Alana said with a bit of agitation evident in her voice.

"Alana, I don't think you heard me the other day. I told you that what you think isn't going to dictate how I make decisions in **my **life, your so-called opinion isn't going to affect anything I do. You're just some girl I met and decided to date. Not my wife." Fred snapped, not fazed one bit by the shocked look on her face.

"I—" _'Shit...'_ Fred stopped and shut his eyes to calm himself down as he realized he was so livid at the moment he couldn't even speak.

'_I don't think you'll ever be able to talk again if you don't get it off your chest already and tell this bird the goddamn truth: that you're not interested anymore…'_ his conscience yelled to him from the back of his mind.

'_This is it'_, he thought. He was jumping off the diving board into the deep, taking a risk; he was choosing today, right at this second and you can bet his choice wasn't going to be Alana.

He reopened his eyes once he was sure he was relaxed enough to speak to her and said gently after he took a breath, "We really need to talk."

"What about, Frederick?" Alana asked in a serenely temperate voice as she folded her hands neatly against her small chest, quickly jumping back to her pleasant demeanor.

"About everything. Like, did you know I hate it when you call me Frederick?" He asked as they turned the corner into a different hall passage.

"Well then, I'm sorry Fred." She smiled politely, trying to correct her mistake.

"Not only do I hate that. I hate the way you purr my name out, I hate your whiny voice, I hate how you tell me what to do and don't ever let me decide for myself, I hate how perfect you are, I hate that you've chased away Angelina and you're the cause of us not speaking for so long-"

"I knew it! I absolutely knew it!" Alana interrupted his rant. "She's the reason for your outlandish behavior..." Alana said, with an angry and disgusted expression.

"What?" Fred asked, clueless as to what she was rambling on about now.

"Angelina. Zat zeiving girl is behind everything..." Alana whispered resentfully, glowering bitterly at him.

"Look, Alana, it's you, not her, and—and-I've decided I'm breaking it off right here. We are done. This relationship is over so you can quit following me."

They were just outside the great hall and he wanted to cut her loose right there so that he wouldn't have to waltz in with that enormous embarrassment beside him.

"So that's it, is it?" Alana asked quietly as her steps discontinued as well as Fred's.

"Yes, goodbye Alana Vontessant, it's been a pleasure shagging you, now if you excuse me I have to get back to the good life I once had before you entered and messed things up." He bowed mockingly and continued into the great hall for breakfast, unaware she was still close behind.

She called his name a good eight times but he didn't answer her even once.

"I'll teach you not to ever ignore me." She muttered furiously under her breath as she didn't succeed in getting his attention for the last time.

Deciding to take extreme measures, Alana yelled at full volume:

"FREDERICK WEASLEY! I REFUSE TO LET YOU HUMILILATE ME AND GO BACK TO THAT DIZGUSTEENG BLACK WHORE!!!" It seemed as though Alana's pleasantly nice conduct had worn off by now and the snake she really was had come out.

The poison that rested beneath underneath her skin was already beginning to pump throughout her veins and take over her mind.

This was a vicissitude from what she was like a few minutes ago. The cheery carefree Alana was nowhere to be found.

Fred turned around slowly to face her with the facial expression of a person who'd just been slapped clear across the face.

Alana was not at all unsettled by the totally menacing, unfred-like, glare in his eyes, and went on screaming and ranting vigorously.

"What has she got zat I haven't? She's just a fat, black slut!" She yelled maliciously at him.

Never had Fred wanted to hit a girl so badly in his life. He usually was against it and thought any male who dared lay a hand on a female was low life scum, but right now Alana was practically begging for a nice, cold, hard slap across the cheek.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk about my best mate that way." He said in a low and deadly tone, marching over to her with his finger pointing directly in her face.

She slapped his accusing finger down. "Don't point your bony fingers at me! I already know it's because you two were sleeping together and zee reason your leaving me is because she's better in bed, isn't it? Because you talk about her and defend her and act like she's just the greatest fuck ever!"

Fred held a hand up to silence her. "Alana, we've never fucked or shagged or screwed around…. the reason I like Angelina, the reason we're so close, the reason I truly would never give her up for you is because she's nothing like you…or all those other girls I've dated. She's beautiful inside and out, she's nice, brilliant, she makes me laugh and your just so fucking jealous because you can't be her! You just can't. Try all you want but you will never be even half of the girl that she is! You'll always be an evil, stuck-up, French bitch from hell!!-"

"MR. WEASLEY!" McGonagall's shrill voice broke off his last sentence.

Fred had gotten so angry with Alana he'd forgotten that they were in the great hall and that McGonagall and the rest of the school's staff and some of the students were right in front of him watching everything that had just transpired.

Alana seemed not to care about anyone or thing and still remained talking…

"You know what? I'm glad you admitted it finally!" She clapped. "In fact I applaud you for telling nearly the whole school how you feel." She said gesturing to half of Hogwarts students who were seated all around them.

"Admitted what, you stupid broad?" Fred mumbled angrily.

"That you like her! Uh, I can still hear your damn moaning ringing in my ears…Angelina, Angelina…oh shut up, I swear its like you thought I was deaf sometimes, clueless too…I bet you really did think that none of your whispers at night were audible to me."

"You know what, Alana? Fuck you!" Fred shot back.

"Well good riddance to you too, Fred Weasley, because now I shall never hear your annoying voice or have to see that small, stubborn thing you call a dick—"

"Oh my goodness, Alana, shame on you!" The shocked words had come from none other than the soaring tall woman giant, Madame Maxine who had just walked in and seen the way her student behaved.

"I can not believe what I am seeing and hearing; you were taught better than this. What has gotten into you gurl?! Come now, wiz me to my chamburs and we shall 'ave a long talk about zis." Madame Maxine yanked Alana along by her petite arm out of the Great Hall, her tall figure towering several feet above Alana's much shorter one.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Mr. Weasley, detention all this week for your outburst and 50 points from Gryffindor, you ought to be ashamed for such disgusting and inappropriate behavior."

Fred closed his eyes, wishing the floor would swallow him whole right then and there.

He had just unveiled that he liked Angelina and also exposed **half **of everything he felt about her in front of all the professors and half the students…all the while Alana was taking bashes at his pride as she told everybody about how he'd moaned Angelina's name on various occasions they'd shagged, even going as far as to talk ill of his man-hood.

'_It's going to be all over fucking school by the going the end of today.' _He thought.

But, at least he had gotten it off his chest and was now free to call himself a single man.

The greatest thing about this whole embarrassing great hall breakup thing for Fred, though it would eventually get around to them, was that Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Katie, and George never got up to eat breakfast this early in the morning, so they hadn't seen a thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lesbian." Another person muttered for the fifth time that day as they pushed past Angelina as she walked to class.

Angelina turned around swiftly after the person had passed and shouted, "Dumb fuck, shout it to my sodding face!" Luckily Katie calmed her down with a firm hand on her upper arm.

"Angie, come on just ignore that idiot." She told her.

"I'm trying. It's just so damn hard when everyone's saying stuff about me except you, Alicia, Lee, and George…plus this mild cold I have is not making anything easier. I'll have to visit Pomfrey when she's not too busy…maybe tomorrow morning so I'll be the first one in the infirmary."

"Good idea."

"I thought so too." She smiled, sniffling as they went on their way to lunch.

**AN: If anyone's wondering why Angelina hasn't heard about Fred yet its because noone has talked to her since the nasty rumors about her have been spread.**


	28. Crushcrushcrush

**Chapter 26- CrushCrushCrush**

**AN: I honestly am starting to hate this story. I think its going way too fast and I truly appreciate it that you guys like it because I don't. in the future I promise better work, what I write is bullshit…I wish it were more but its not and I have to except that.**

"**I got a lot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say, I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, your keeping them here and it makes no sense at all………" –Paramore, CrushCrushCrush**

It was chilly that Sunday morning when she passed him in an empty corridor, on her way to the infirmary to pick up a potion that would help the nasty cough and runny nose she'd received from leaving her window open for two nights in a row.

And when she looked up, quite unexpectedly, she saw him staring at her intently as if she was the most fascinating thing in the hall that afternoon.

He didn't even bother to mask the fact that he was trying to burn a hole through her face with his gaze.

Things got weird as she heard his footsteps turn around and start to follow hers.

Halfway to the Hospital Wing she whirled around, annoyed as hell, with a bitter taste in her mouth, a bad cough, and a raw throat. "Why the hell are you following me?" She asked in a strangled voice.

"I just realized I need to pick up a vial of cover up potion from Madame Pomfrey…I'm trying to get rid of all these hickey's Alana left on my neck—"

"You know what, sorry I asked." She turned back around and quietly walked to the infirmary with Fred trailing sorrowfully behind her.

They walked the rest of the way in stark silence.

When they got to the door of the infirmary, Fred rushed to open it for her and she ignored him as she went in to see Madame Pomfrey about a potion for her slight cold.

"I'm quite sorry dear, I don't have one already made at the moment but if you come back later in the afternoon, I'll have one ready for you to pick up."

"Alright, thanks so much Madame Pomfrey." She nodded her head courteously with a smile.

"Your welcome, Ms. Johnson, now Mr. Weasley how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could give me a potion…any potion will do. I don't really need one I just made up an excuse to try and talk to her. It would help if I had a potion in my hand though so she won't suspect me…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but I cannot simply give you a potion if it is not necessary."

"Well thanks anyway, see you later Madame Pomfrey." He waved and dashed out the door to catch Angelina.

"Where's your potion, Fred?" Angelina asked once he was right behind her.

"Umm…I guess I left it on somewhere in the infirmary…I was so busy talking to Madame Pomfrey I just totally forgot about it."

"You should go back and get it then," Said Angelina who was not at all fooled by his pathetic attempts to speak with her. "Because I could really do without your company."

"Ange…you don't mean that." Fred's disheartened voice tore at her heart strings but she continued to walk steadily, resisting the temptation to look behind her.

"I do. Now leave me alone." She told him abrasively, her pace picking up.

"But haven't you heard-?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted, running now.

Fred tried running after her but in the end it was futile. "I broke up with Alana." Evidently she didn't hear his last words as she rounded the corner and escaped his presence.

**AN: Crappy end to a crappy chapter…**


	29. Not too late

**Chapter 28- Not too lat****e**

**AN: **_O-M-G guys its been too long. I apologize for the wait its been freaking forever, hunh? Well anyways I just took a look at all the sweet reviews you've sent me and I got inspired. I never thought I would get this good a response to such a crappy story. THANKS SO MUCH, I love you guys, stay pimpin'!_

**6th year**

_**~THE SAME DAY (AFTERNOON)~**_

"Why the hell are you two so happy?" Fred muttered at his brother and friend, crashing to his bed in dismay.

"The ever-beautiful Katie has accepted my invitation to the Yule Ball." Lee announced fervently, a terribly wide grin on his dark face.

"Poor Katie doesn't know what she's in for." George gestured to Lee and snickered.

"I bet she wouldn't have been so quick to accept if she knew how bad you are at dancing." Fred commented.

Lee frowned and turned his nose up at Fred. "For your information I already know the perfect charm to use that will turn me into one of those polite, refined blokes. It even comes with wonderful dancing skills and the charm lasts up until midnight."

"Kudos to you, Jordan. I guess you won't be making Katie's night _so_ terrible then…and you, George, what's got you floating on cloud nine?" Fred turned his attention to the identical redhead sitting across from him.

"Alicia said she'd come with me to the ball," George took a long breath with a relieved expression. "When I asked her, I swear I could hear my bloody knee's knocking, I thought I'd turn tail and run any minute."

"It's that hard to ask a bird to a ball?"

"Alicia isn't just any bird." George snapped at his twin. "She's a great girl whom I happen to like very much."

"Well aren't you in love…?" Fred smiled faintly.

"Whatever arsehole, at least I've actually tried; I bet you haven't even mentioned it to Angelina yet." George said spitefully, earning a glare from Fred.

"Hey, it not my fault she still won't talk to me!" Fred said, his voice rising defensively.

"Why don't you make her listen, don't you see she's just as hard-headed as you!"

"So I just force her into a wall and apologize?" Fred asked Lee and George.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea…"Lee smirked.

"No, Lee, that's a bit too rough of a way to get her attention…I have to think of something else, something flashy that says look at me! I'm sorry!…" He trailed off and suddenly a thought crossed his mind and his face as well as George's lit up.

They wordlessly exchanged thoughts and gleeful glances before a very annoyed Lee shouted, "Is there something I'm missing here!?"

* * *

It was nearly four in the morning when Fred, Lee, and George snuck into the kitchens, stole eight of the largest pots they could find and banged them together as they made their way back upstairs, their plan setting forth into motion.

Since Lee was the loudest, he started to shout first:"EXTRA EXTRA HEAR ALL ABOUT IT!!!!!!!! FRED WEASLEY IS SORRY FOR BEING THE BIGGEST PRAT IN THE WORLD TO ANGELINA JOHNSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He repeated this as George started to chant: "HE'S SORRY!!!! HE'S SO BLOODY SORRY!" and Fred himself shouted: "I'M SORRY, I'M REALLY BLOODY SORRY!"

After stirring the Gryffindor Tower, they ran out the portrait hole, waking the fat lady and several other portraits as well and the three of them all took staircases leading in different directions: Lee was headed to the first floor, Fred, to the second and George to the fifth and sixth floors.

They all ran, banging the massive cooking pans in their hands as they went, waking everyone in their path.

Fred slid down the mantle of one staircase onto the next, unafraid and unconcerned of falling off.

George was finally reach solid ground and ran down many stairs till he reached the dungeons and began parading about and shouting down there.

After a few minutes of banging and waking people up, the three friends all met back at the foot of the changing staircase.

"You think Angelina got the message?"

"WEASLEY!" They heard a distant holler from the below them.

"Yeah and apparently Snape did too." They each shared a chuckle before dispersing and running back to their common room barefoot.


End file.
